Naruto of the mask less
by nick.tanico
Summary: Naruto's life without his mask of fools the same mask he uses so people would acknowledge him the mask that made him the class clone, the dope, the dead last now see the true Naruto Uzumaki. Naruharem strong, slowly near godlike Naruto reasonable bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Speech-"Hi"

Thought 'N' Mental communication -'Hi'

Author/add on information- {Hi}

Jutsu- (Fire Release- grand fireball.)

**Demon/Summon talking-"Hi"**

_Flash back-"Hi"_

**Disclaimer-Don't own Naruto or any from his universe**

It was now fifteen years since the attack on Konoha by the Nine Tailed Fox or Kyubii No Yoko and the Forth Hokage sealed the Nine Tailed Fox onside a new born this New born was Naruto Uzumaki for him it has been Fifteen years of hell you see from the longest time he knew he was nearly killed, beaten, burn, and hated for reason he did not know or why they kept on calling him a Demon he didn't know what he did to warrant their hatred of him though after each session he would always heal he figure at least someone must be looking out for him but in is heart he knew it was not true hell his Jiji the Third Hokage didn't even knew he was kick out of the orphanage so he's been living on scraps and anything he can salvage at a time he could tolerate it but soon he became tired of it so he sneak in to the library and got a book on survival and hunting he learn all by himself how to survive in this harsh world but the one thing that still was on his mind why he was hated that is unlit that night five years ago.

_Flashback- Oct 10 Naruto 10 yr old_

Little Naruto was panting hard as he was able to evade another mob from beating him near death he was able to stumble on to training ground 44 or known as The forest of death most people would think twice before going in but Naruto was not most people for some unknown reason most of the animals were avoiding him like most villagers he did not mind this for this place was safe at least to him it is now Naruto was able to stumble on to a small lake and clean Himself up 'Damn those villagers always trying to hurt me what have I ever do to them and they call me demon' Naruto thought as he finish cleaning himself up while some fish for diner we went and made himself some fire to dry his clothing along with cooking his food as he finish and drifted of to sleep.

as he was dreaming he found himself in a sewer 'why is my dream a sewer? Oh well might as well explore this place' Naruto thought as he was exploring he was hearing someone crying? As walk to the source of the crying he stumble on a huge gate that had a seal on the middle of it 'why is there a seal on this?' Naruto wonder as he slip pass through the gate he saw a girl? No a woman along the line of being between 20-21 yrs old she was the source of the crying he went up to her and said "hey Miss are you okay" he then went closer and ask again "hey Miss are okay" said girl saw Naruto and she tackle him and kept saying I'm sorry over and over again in between sobs "hey Miss why are you crying and saying sorry?" Naruto ask.

she answered while buried in his chest "I'm sorry young kit it was because of my weakness that cost you such a terrible life!" she said while still sobbing now Naruto was confuse what would she had done to cost this? "Um...Miss what are talking about?" he asks she heard him say that she got up and what he saw was she was about 20-21 yrs old, long red crimson hair, a well develop body with DD-cup breast along with a nice firm ass and an angelic like face all-in-all she was a goddess in his eyes. "Naruto the reason is because I'm the Kyubii no yoko the demon fox and I'm the reason the village hates you" she said particularly chock on the last part now she was waiting for him to yell and call her name and such but what happen next was unexpected laughter she look at Naruto and ask "why are you laughing!?" she ask he answered "Yea right you the demon fox no way someone as beautiful as you can be the fox."

he said now the Kyubii was blushing for the first time over a thousand years 'why am I bushing?' she thought to herself "Um Naruto it true I am the Kyubii" she answered back "okay prove it" he ask and so she did gone was her human form and change to the demon fox he knew red eyes slit, fox ear ,orange fur and nine tails now Naruto was in shock before he could pass out she turned back to her human form and said "**believe me now"** she said in her fox form now.

she was waiting for him to lash out at her but what happen nest surprise her yet again "why did you attack that day?" she look at him in shock again as she turn back to her human form she look at his eyes his eyes where fill with curiosity no anger at all "well when my earlier host was at labor the seal around her weaken and a man in an orange swirl mask attack and somehow unseal me he was able to put me in a strong genjustu since in my weaken state I was unable to fight back and so he had me attack after your 4th Hokage seal me up into you" she answered him as she fell knee to the ground and tears fell from her angelic skin she was sure he would lash out now but yet again he didn't as she felt to arms around her she look up at the young kit before her and said "why?" she answered back "why what?" he answered back "why are you hugging me? Why are not mad? Why does your eyes are filled with forgiveness even though I cost you so much pain WHY!?" she scream the last part in between sobs as more tears fell from her bright red eyes he answered her "why not? You were control and was force to attack not of your own free will right and you seem to be regretting what you've done not that it was your fault it was his not yours so don't cry I hate to see someone as beautiful as you cry but if it changes anything I forgive you and know that I don't blame you or hate you of what happen to me it was the villagers who put me in pain not you hell I think it was you who was healing me and if not then at least I have someone right.."

She was staring at him in awe that he forgave and even didn't blame her 'what a kind-hearted soul you are even when you experience he somehow you are still kind-hearted, strong, high in spirit, and still full of life even underneath that sadness and the coldness of his heart' she thought "thank you" she said "you're welcome Kyu-chan" he said back at her she blush at that 'am I falling for him this quickly' "Um kyu-chan" he was to ask something when she said "kurumi" she said "Huh" he said back "it's my name now ask away young kit" she told him with a radiant

"Well I want to ask you if you would train me into defending myself" he said with a bit of shyness "well I'll do one better how about I'll change your DNA and thus giving you a dojust if you want" she said with a foxy grin "YOU WOULD IF SO THEN YES!" he was jumping for joy at this and then hug her and her blush got even redder 'yup I'm falling for him bit by bit I bet it was his personality not that I mind with my training he could become the perfect mate though he might have more girls with him hmm I'll cross that bridge when I get their' she thought to herself "okay Naru-kun will start tomorrow okay" she said with a calm but beautiful voice

"okay oh wait I've got to do something first" he said closing hid eyes she thought of what he was doing until a flash of light hit her she open her eyes and what she saw was beautiful gone was the depressing sewer now was replaced with a green meadow filled with flowers of all colors and verity along with a big and vibrant forest with a small lake with waterfalls and was forming a rainbow due to the clear yet with some cloud blue sky and the sun then another flash of light came and she was in a small cottage and on her lap was Naruto with a smile on his face "I hope you like it seeing as this was in my mind since I could feel that this isn't a dream if that tackle from earlier was any indication just a little something for my personal goddess" he said giving his own foxy grin he look at Kurumi with tears yet again in her eyes and ask "was it not to your.." he was cut off as he felt her lips on his suddenly and she look at him "No I don't like it" he was now looking down "I love it" she said as he perk up his face to meet hers "thank you" was all she said with a smile

that he would always love to see "well you're welcome and thank for the kiss it was my first" he said still blushing from that "Oh it was nothing Naruto but you know in a few years we could go beyond just kissing Na-ru-to-kun " she purred seductively as he was now even redder "perverted-fox" he said as she giggle at that "only to you Naruto only to you" she gave him a peck on his forehead "now all that aside we will start training tomorrow okay for now let's rest okay" she said to him lovingly he just nodded in agreement as they both lay in bed that he made and cuddle their thought were 'this is going to be very interesting' they thought in unison.

_Flashback end_

Now we join are hero as me make his way to his ninja school if you could call it that he was making his way as he heard a oh-so familiar voice 'ahh Naru-kun are you ready for the graduation exam and becoming a gennin' his vixen said 'why yes I am and another rookie of the year as well wish me luck' he said back at her 'oh you don't need luck my love'

-END

-**Notes-**Well readers there you have it my first story okay so be nice I pray that it goes well and yes it will be a harem you know why already there will be some character changes some bashing but it will be reasonable as for the harem well max of 8 girls or 10 this will be a serious smart and strong Naruto and you will find out how he's been able to get the title Rookie of the year and still do training its simple really I think all of you will be able to find out as for his abilities you'll just have to wait


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Speech-"Hi"

Thought 'N' Mental communication -'Hi'

Jutsu- (Fire Release- grand fireball.)

**Demon talking-"Hi"**

_Flash back-"Hi"_

**Disclaimer-Don't own Naruto or any from his universe**

***important notice*-pleas read the note regarding the previous chapter and this chapter**

As Naruto made his way to the Ninja school he suddenly stop 'Why have you stop Naru-kun?' ask his Kurumi 'I'm just reminiscing' he said 'Oh and what are you reminiscing?' she ask 'oh just what happen over the past five years that's all' he said.

_Flash back 5 yrs ago_

As he woke up in the fox hole he slept in he began to think was it all a dream 'No Naruto-kun it wasn't a dream all of it was real' reply an angelic voice

"Kurumi-chan?" he said 'yes Naruto-kun I talking trough are mental link that I set up so we can talk' she said 'oh okay better no talk out loud people might think I've gone insane not that they care' he replied in a bit of sadness in his voice 'I'm sorry' was he heard 'No! Kurumi-chan I don't blame you okay so don't be sad I don't want you to' he said in a kind and loving voice she blush at this 'thank you' she replied sweetly 'don't mention it hehe' he said happily 'oh Naru-kun you might want to go to the lake and look at your reflection I know you'll be surprise' she said with an amusing voice 'okay? I will' as walk toward the and look at his reflection and was shock of what he saw his eye gone was his oceanic blue eye now replace with three black

circles and a cross in the middle was on his right on his left eye was three white circles and in the middle was a crescent moon 'what happen to my eyes?!' he ask 'well that my gift to you Naruto-kun I gave you a Dojutsu like I said I would I just gone over your DNA structure change it a bit to give you this with this Dojutsu you'll be able to have control over fire, wind, water, earth, and gravity along with perfect chakra control also give you 360 vision, see your opponents read your opponents movements and counter them as such and counter other dojutsu and finally prevents you to fall to ANY genjutsu.' She said 'WAIT! Gravity how?!' he ask 'well you see your DNA structure is although small you have a direct link to the sage of six path ootsutsuki bagoromo' she said now Naruto was shock 'um can you explain' he said 'okay but you better come into your mind so we can talk' she said few minutes later he was in the small cottage that Kurumi was in "well first off all a little history lesson you know the two sons of the sage right?" she ask he nod in agreement "okay I'll give you a short version of it but as you know his two sons were senjo and Uchiha clan ancestor as you know yes?" he nod in agreement again "okay their first son's were Hashirama senjo and Madara uchiha but will go over Hashirama senjo he was your first hokage able to use Mokton or wood release jutsu he had a wife Mito Uzumaki."

She was interrupted by Naruto "WAIT I'M RELATED TO THE FIRST HOKAGE'S WIFE!" he shouted out of surprise "yes now listen first before you interrupt okay" she said with stern voice he nod hastily "okay yes you are you are related to her and they had a son who married another Uzumaki they had a daughter if the name Kushina Uzumaki now Mito was my next first host meaning we share the same body does I gain some part of her as she gain some from me such as a few of my chakra as for me some of her somehow part DNA to my next host was.." she stop at the last part now tears was now filling her eyes now Naruto got worried at this and ask "Kurumi-chan?" he said with a concern in his voice as she continue

"Naruto the person who was my second host before you was your mother Kushina Uzumaki" she said in a very sad voice as more tears fell from her eyes "the forth wife that means the forth hokage was my das Minato Namikaze was my dad" he said now he was shock and crying at this his old man his grandfather figure lied to him when he said he didn't know his parents were "did..did they love me?" he ask as he chock on the last part.

She look at his eyes with a small smile and said "yes they did your mom always would talk of all the things she would do once you were born oh how she loved you and your father as well" she said "how did they die" he ask now she look away at this and said "I was the one who did it when your dad was about to seal me into you I was still under the genjutsu and I was about to attack you with my claw but both your mom and dad got in the way only then I was out of the jutsu and saw what I've done and before I knew I was inside you I'm sorry Naruto so sorry" she cried even harder as she felt him move to her she tense as she was expecting to be hit but none came only a warm hug filled with forgiveness "don't okay I don't blame you of what happen okay it was that mask man who did it not you okay and again I forgive you for that if it means anything" he said with a warm true smile of his.

She cried but not of sadness but of happiness "thank you thank you" she said over and over again in between sobs "no need I mean you've been there with me trough out my ordeal and always heal me so it should be I who should thank you so Kurumi thank you for always been there for me for always healing me" he said giving her a kiss in the forehead she blush one that matches her hair "now no more tears instead smile for me you look even more beautiful when you smile okay" he said she smiled at him a warm smile 'yup he would make the perfect mate strong, kind, understanding' she thought at this "okay but I will make it up to you as we train okay by the time I'm done with you you'll be at kage level I promise that" she said with determination in her eyes seeing "okay Kuru-chan but I think I should talk to the old man now at this don't you think oh and how do I um turn this off?" he ask "well just cot the flow of chakra from your eyes so it can turn off oh and we have to give it a name so what you got" Hogo-sha no me["eyes of the protector"]" he said with a smile on his face.

"Okay may I ask why you pick that name for it? Not that I'm complaining just curiosity" she ask "well I want to use this eyes to protect thous who are precious to me and thous who acknowledge me not as a demon but as NARUTO! I will protect them and be their light and to my enemies I'll be their darkness that they will fear that is my dream" he said with determination in his eyes and his words.

She smiled at this no matter what happen to him no matter what hell his been his spirit has remain strong and seems unbreakable she decided to tease him a bit "oh am I one of thous precious people as well Na-ru-to-kun" she said in a husky and seductive voice he blush at this but he knew we was being teas not want to be out done he counter "why yes you are Kurumi-chan your very very special to me not just precious" he counter with his foxy smile now she blush a bright red at this she did not expect him to counter him 'so that your game huh Naru-kun fufufu' she thought "oh and how special huh Naru-kun" she ask as she inch close to him a bit while reveling a bit her of her cleavage show her firm DD-breast he blush even redder seeing her ample chest but decided to play one last card hopping it would work he muster ever will power he can and said "oh very if that ring on for left index finger is any indication" he said now the Kyubii was surprise she look to her left and saw the ring the seal was the ring it was gold with a bit of red steaks and in the middle the kanji seal was a small diamond it shimmering she blush red that out did her hair and look at Naruto who was inching closer at her slowly she closed her eyes then and then nothing she open her eyes and Naruto was not their now she blush still at this she was out play her the Kyubii no yoko was out teas by a ten year old 'haha sorry kuru-chan but I out play you hehe' she heard her say outside of his mind 'oh this isn't over Naru-kun not by a long shoot kuku' she though devilishly.

_Flashback ends_

'Yes it was overwhelming that I found out I was somehow a descendant of the sage and being related to the first's wife as well as being the son two

of the strongest Ninja the forth Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki' he said to her 'yup a nutshell isn't it' she giggle a bit after she said that 'but the next well that was exhausting emotionally' he said with a mellow voice 'ya it was' was her respon'

_Flashback_

A few minutes later near the Hokage tower we find the third Hokage Sarutobi Hirazune shinobi no Kami, the professor in his Hokage uniform staring at his Ninja in attendance was Might guy in his green jumpsuit and was overlap by his Jonin vest and his hitai was on his waist he had a cut bowl hair and eye brows that are thick that almost seems alive.

Next to him was his eternal rival as he put it Kakashi Hatake he wore a standard Jonin uniform with metal glove while his hitai covered his left eye where his sharingan was hidden given by his dead friend Obito and a mask that covered his face with a hair that defy gravity.

At his side was a beauty that few kunochi could match it was Kurenai Yuhi she was light skin with long shoulder length black hair light red lipstick slender figure with a firm D-cup breast also with a unique set of eyes they were red she wore a bandage dress no sleeves with a fishnet shirt inside.

Next to her was her best friend Anko Mitarashi short spiky fanned-ponytail violet hair and light brown eyes she wore a light tan overcoat with dark orange mini skirt inside her coat was a reveling fishnet shirt that hug her firm D-cup breast was covered by her coat and her hitai on her forehead.

At the end to the left of guy was Asuma Sarutobi wore a standard Jonin uniform with brown eyes, black hair and beard giving a bit of raged look he his also grandchild to Sarutobi though the Jonin were also Join by the clan head.

Shibi Aburamen person and he wore and over high collar coat has black hair and dark glasses next him was Hiashi Hyuga he wore a white robe white eyes and brown hair next to him was Inoichi Yamanaka he wore a standard jonin vest over lap by a red sleeveless red coat next to him Tsume Inuzuka along with her daughter Hana Inuzuka Tsume wore a standard jonin uniform she had D-cup breast brown spiky hair brown eyes with a vertical slip and standard facial tattoo of her clan

for hana she wore her veterinarian outfit coat she also brown shoulder length hair she also had the same tattoo also had C-D cup breast and same facial tattoo as her mom nest was Shikaku Nara he wore mesh shirt overlapping his jonin vest had dark hair and a dark goatee along with two scars on his face nest to him was Choza Akimichi he was a large man who wore a samurai outfit he had two purple tattoo on his face.

now you all may ask why they were their well they were having a meeting about are about the standing of the village and about this year's students along with are blond hero "Okay now you all know why we're here right and don't worry since the last part will be kept secret I put up a silence seal" ask the age old kage "yes hokage-sama" they reply in unison "okay first things first is young Naruto I haven't heard from him since yesterday and I'm getting worried about him" he said to them with a parental worried voice with sadness he was about to continue when burst open by none other than Naruto shocking the Sarutobi and the rest of the Ninja in the room he was about to be subdue by an hawk but Naruto reach out his hand and he shout (Shinra tensai-all mighty push) pushing the anbu back it seems he also gain knowledge from Kurumi about gravity technique further shocking the people inside the room now he look at them with his Hogo-sha no me and as the door close resealing the room he spoke "why?" was all he said and the age old Kage said "why what Naruto-kun" he said looking at his eyes all he saw was anger, sadness, rage, disappointment and Naruto shouted "DON'T YOU NARUTO-KUN ME HOKAGE-SAMA" he was shock by this Naruto normally called him old-man "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHO MY PARENTS WERE!" he shouted "Naruto what are you talking about" he ask in a nervous "stop lying to me and tell the truth in if anything was true about you caring about me and being a grand father figure to me then you will stop lying to me and tell me the truth!" he said with rage "Naruto I don't know what you're talking about now you will leave as we have an important meeting going on now" he said in an authority voice and releasing a small Ki[killing intent] but Naruto was not affected this.

"okay you want play then lets how about the fact that I had the Kyubii seal in me and the fact that MY parents were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" he said shocking the Ninja in the room they did not expect that none more than Kakashi he did not know about this sure he knew that Naruto was not the Kyubii incarnate as like the villagers thought he had fate in his sensei but he did not expect that he had a son and now was looking at said son "Naruto how did you know this" he said now very nervous in his voice he was not to find out till he was at least chunin level.

"oh you want to know why from the demon you all seem to fear THE KYUBII NO YOKO! I had to find out from her about that either were gone or dead parents that you would know so why Sarutobi why hide this from me huh? Why are the same as them do you hate me like they do so that why you had me in that apartment huh? And having some of the ninja nearly burn me alive did you know I was at the streets for more than six yrs when the orphan lady had me kick out huh did you know I've been eating garbage food or left over's from people huh did you know how much pain I've been through huh TELL ME HIRAZUNE SARUTOBI WAS IT ALL YOU!" he said with tears that seem endless at this betrayal of his grandfather figure.

"NO I DO NOT HATE YOU NARUTO NOR DID I KNOW ABOUT THIS AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING" he said also with tears in his eyes as Naruto took off his shirt reveling the scars he had all over his body gasp at what the people in the room saw cut nearly covering his body 'My Kami what has he been trough' was the thoughts of everyone in the room now more tears was coming down from the age old Kage's face seeing his surrogate grandchild "this Hokage-sama is the many scar I've receive everyday on the streets and if wasn't for the suppose demon that all of you are afraid of I would have been dead if not for her healing me now tell me the truth now SARUTOBI" he said as his Hogo-sha no me intensify even further.

"yes Naruto it all true your father and mother was Minato and Kushina and yes your father did seal it in you" he said with hurt and sadness in his voice "why didn't you tell the people of this Hokage-sama" Kurenai said with a bit of anger and sadness that befall her Kushina-sensei's child along with Anko, Hana, and Yugao Uzuki she wore a standard anbu uniform she had purple long hair up to her waist brown eyes red lipstick and C-cup breast as for the others their thought were the same with them being good friend with Minato and Kushina "because you all know that Minato had a lot of enemy in Iwa for killing half of their forces with (Hirashin no justu-Flying thunder god technique) if word got out that Minato had a son they would either kill him or kidnap him" he said.

"but you don't need to announce to the whole damn village just me and thous my mom and dad's friends you could have also at least given me a home so I could live somewhere not in a fox hole in the forest of death or something!" Naruto said still with tears in his eyes "I'm sorry Naruto I was always in knee deep in paper work and council meetings about some things in the village" he said.

Now Naruto was giving him a eye stare that seem to be looking at his very soul and said "ya I notice like in the academy what they are teaching are the same damn thing since I started early same curriculum simple ninjutsu, kawarii, substitution, and bunshin hell same thing heck the test dummy for are target practice for shuriken and kunai they don't even move or the targets are not the any of the vital parts or part that would incapacitate also no weapon training other then thous or even some medic training are you trying to get use kill and lastly ninja moral seriously when we have are first kill two things can happen we either accept it or go into shock who the hell is running this huh?" he said clearly irritated.

"The civilian council runs the school" Shibi stated simply as Naruto narrow his eyes at the Hokage and said "who the hell are you? AND where is the REAL Hokage?" he said now people look at him in confusion "what do you mean Naruto I'm right here" he said with confusion in his voice "NO! You're not him you're not Sarutobi Hirazune you're not the Shinobi no kami the real Sarutobi Hirazune won't be push by this mere civilian's he won't let his future ninja from lack of training no he won't so I ask you again are not him who inspire the will of fire in everyone or are you a spineless old men who is nothing more than a puppet" he said with voice much older than him now

Sarutobi had a moment of realization on him the civilian council are getting more powerful and more demanding 'what the hell I've been doing has my will of fire diminish to almost nothingness' he thought "you're right Naruto-kun I have been allowing myself to dwindle but NO MORE! It time to remind them this civilian council who is the leader of this village and what I say goes" he stated as everyone in the room look at him and thought 'yup he's back finally' now they can get Konoha back to proper "thank you Naruto-kun now can talk on how you know all this and the Kyubii and anbu put a seal on this room now" as the anbu put the silent seal on Naruto told them of what happen yesterday about his Hogo-sha no me dojutsu about the Kyubii being female and it was not her fault along what their plans were needless to say they were shock thought the female side were smirking at the thought of the most powerful tailed beast was female 'ha take that all of you sexist bastards' they thought in unison for the male they gron at this 'will never here the end of this now' as he finish Naruto his tale he then say "hey old men I have a way of you making up how about giving me my inheritance along with some jutsu I could use for training" he said the old kage thought about this and said "okay Naruto-kun I'll give you a couple of scrolls and techniques you can use along with your inheritance" as he said that he walk up to Minato's picture and gave it to Naruto "just put some blood to open the seal on the back of the picture" he said as he did a scroll appear.

_Dear Naruto_

_Hey Naruto it your Dad Minato Namikaze shock to find out that your dad was the forth Hokage if your reading this then I'm dead and if not I just forgot to throw it away hehe okay jokes aside by now you are chunin or strong enough well yes I did seal the Kyubii in you to save the village now I know you might wonder why it because I believe in you'll be able to use the Kyubii's chakra for good and make it you own and know that I love you with all my heart even before you were born all the plans I had for you to teach you everything I know to pass on my will of fire to you but I can't all I can leave with you are my jutsu the Rasengan, the Hirashin no jutsu and Kage bunshin you ask why kage bunshin well for one their sold clone and two whatever they experience in their life time returns back to the original well got to go save the village and if what I'm about to do doesn't kill me your mom sure will good luck my son and know I will always believe in you._

_-Minato Namikaze Uzumaki Forth Hokake_

As he finish tears of happiness, happiness that he had a father that cared for him to leave him with something "thanks old man I've got to go now to start training" as he was about to walk his Sarutobi stop him and gave him a key and a location "Naruto this is the key and location to your house just behind a forest on top of the Hokage monument and the account of the fortune you parents from all the mission and technique will be your now don't worry the person who is looking after your parents account is someone I trust" he said after Naruto left "okay Hokage-sama start talking" Shikaku said as all the people in the room listen in to his tale after he finish "you should have told me about my sensei/onii-san had a son" said Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Yugao clearly upset on this "yes you should have it was illogical to not tell us about this we could have at least provided for him" stated the head of the Aburamen clan "I agree" stated the head of the hyuga, nara, akimichi,Inuzuka at unison equally upset "yes I should have now I think it time for me to take charge" he said "about damn time" they all said.

_Flashback ends_

'Ya I didn't like that I shouted at the old men but also didn't want to be lied to anymore and at least the academy change but the lecture is still boring yup hehe' he said with an amuse at the last part 'yes but it was worth it at least you got your house and we got to bond right Na-ru-to-kun" she seductively said he blush at the memory

_Flashback_

Meanwhile as Naruto walk or rather hope roof top to roof top he made it to the forest on top of the Hokage monument he saw his house and it was big it was a mansion he began to explore 'Naruto-kun you might want to use that kage bunshin' stated an angelic voice 'oh Kuru-chan ya your right I should' he went on a seal and said (kage bunshin ko jutsu-shadow clone technique) now there were five Naruto clone in while this was going on in his

mind his vixen was in deep thought you ask why 'oh the things we could do no bad Kurumi no time for that till his 15 yes then' she started as more perverted thought came in into her mind as the final clone dispel he remember that this place had a fully stock kitchen, a large training ground, ten

rooms one being a nursery room he assume was going to be his room, a library and an weaponry room along with a living room large TV with stereo as

well as a music room yup his house was awesome 'okay Naruto-kun lets rest for today I know you must be tired we can start tom seeing at it is you two month vacation and if your Hokage is going to change the academy then that another month so three moths' she said he nodded in agreement as he had more clone finish up cleaning the house seeing as most of the stuff and food was preserve by a seal and only with his contact did it un-seal he went and clean himself he went to the master's bed room their he lay in the king size bed as he went to his mind both him and the Kyubii lay together

"Kurumi-chan thanks again for always being their even if I didn't know at the time" he said to her she smile and said "think nothing of it and I'll always be by your side Naruto-kun" she said as they drifted off to sleep thinking of pleasant for now peace.

The next day Naruto started hell yup hell for the pass 3 month he's been doing a lot of training building up his body and learning his dad's technique starting with the rasengan it only took him a week to master that and with the help of some kage bunshin as of now he was eleven years old but his look like thirteen now he was well build not to mush not to less just perfect with all the exercise he's been doing also he was bonding with his other sensei kakashi and asuma would help him with his Ninjutsu and guy and Anko would help him with his taijutsu Kurenai would help him with is genjutsu for that was his weakest Yugao now know was naeko help him with his sword oh as for his sword it was a training sword but it only looks like a training but if one look underneath the underneath it was made to look like a training sword it was long 50-cm a curved, slender, single-edged blade

with a no circular or squared guard and short grip about 25-30cm all black very strong its blade was made from a strong chakra blade and it was lightweight as a feather he found in his parents weapon room the Hokage would drop now here and now to help Naruto would also train with a long staff 5-6ft at it head was a circular blade with 6 rings attach to three on each side with a pointed end to it also made from chakra metal strong and lightweight as well he began to bond each of them to the point where they were all like big brother and sister to little brother thought the girls were spotting blushes each time he would complement them a little by little they were having a crush on him to name Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, and Hana oh as for Hana she would come along her friend when they were going to Naruto's place she would also bring her three partners as well she would spar with Naruto to refine his tijutsu the male would notice this Kakashi once ask Asuma about Kurenai's crush on Naruto he answered "nah I'm fine with that with what he went through and still remain strong he's more a men then me and besides their this brunet I seeing already any ways" needless to say his respect on the blond was up for what he went through and still remain high spirited this was also notice by the girls even now and then when it was just tem they would sometime talk to him the first to talk to him was Anko since they share pain for being look at something they had no control

over she told him why she is called the Snake whore about how Orochimaru's betrayal of her of how she trusted him as he sensei and her dream of killing him needless to say she cried he ask her is this why she wore a mask she said yes she ask him did he wore a mask as well he answered "no I don't and I don't need to if some of this villagers would not accept me for me then why should I change my self for them so what they would see me different make them think of what they may and if they want to say something about it then say it and I won't mind just brush it off as a annoyance or they want to harm me then I would beat them up to defend myself" he said to her with determination now she was looking at him with respect his

spirit seems to be unbeatable "Anko-chan not a whore as people say and they are fool to not notice your fun and strong personality your beautiful violet hair you don't need to hid your pain if you want someone to be there to be by your side to be just you then do with people who truly care about

you like your friends and also me if you would allow me to" he said as he also gave her a small kiss on the forehead she blush at this and look at his eye she saw full honesty in them and gave him a real smile her real smile "okay Naruto I will" since then they became close and soon the rest follow

with Kurenai telling him about herself and her dislike about perverts Naruto agree to this and say "well they are fools to only look at your body and not admire your good personality, your beauty, your smile, and your beautiful red eye they are truly fools" she blush at this and thank him

Yugao she would tell him about her like of sword along with her dislike for perverts as well "I'll tell you what I told Kurenai they are fools for not admiring not just your body but you that I came to know your vibrant purple hair, your kind personality, your strength as a Kunochi" he said she too thank him for that as well

for Hana he would tell him her like such as her companion also her dislikes wow they really hate perverts well he did as well for looking at women as just a piece of meat "well they are baka for not noticing your fierce personality, you almost chocolate brown hair, and your loyalty" she to thank him for that needless to say they blush at his words and his action he would give them a small kiss on the forehead they did not object at that.

as for Kurumi as the day would progress both could safe to say they were in love with the other one would tell the other but Naruto was first to cave that night just one week before the start of school he went to his mind he found kurumi at big sakura tree while admiring her beauty he approach her 'okay no matter what happen this is it I'll tell her what I feel' he thought "kurumi-chan" he said in a loving voice he turn around and he saw her perfect heart shape face her beautiful crimson eye "yes Naruto-kun" she said he look strait at her eyes and started

"now Kurumi-chan I want to tell you for the longest time that I'm in love with you from the moment I saw you when I heard you beautiful voice, when I saw a goddess I was already in love with you you've been with me for the longest time always been there for me always been at my side healing me, helping me, and now training me I just can't get you out of my mind and I just want to say Kurumi will you be my first girlfriend" he said with hope, loving, confident voice she was now having tears Naruto thought he did something wrong he was about to say something say something but was cut when she run up to him and kiss him passionately he was shock at first but then return the kiss with everything he had there tongue clash for dominance but with a lot of effort Naruto won as he explore her mouth tasting her soon he too allow her to explore his a few minutes they separate for air she look at hi lovingly "I also love you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze your unwavering will, your strong spirit, your kindness, and for accepting me for me I love you with all I am I would also be happy if you would be my mate" now he too was crying tears not but also of happiness "oh also Naru-kun since you have a new dojutsu you'll be in the CRA[Clan restoration act] so you'll need 8-10 women don't worry I can share as long as you love as all equally that and I have to approve and so does who are in your Harem" she said he blush red at this and said "I know as long as you approve and okay with it then okay I will love you and any girl equally with all my heart" he said as now they continue with another passionate kiss and then they lay asleep at each other's arms.

_Flashback ends long one isn't it_

He smile at the end 'yes great memories' his loving vixen said 'ya now let's go inside and finally graduate and one step closer to my dream' he said with full of determination.

-**End**

**-Note:**Me-Finally done I am tired hope you all enjoy

Naruto-ya that was long and what's this setting me up with this girls

Me- so you don't like to be with them hmm?

Naruto-no but won't people think I'm a pervert and also the girls for liking someone young?

Me-nope don't worry you'll be fifteen and your body would look like a damn 20 year old that and the rule that old enough to kill drink and make love so stop worrying and let your big bro handle this haha.

Naruto-okay you say so just hope the 4 queens won't kill you for that

Me-that why I'm at safe location right *crash* the hell

The girls- Oh Nick where are you

Me-crap they found me well next time reader will I try and stay alive

Naruto-good luck you'll need it

**-Side note: thank to thous who read** **story and as for the long flash back just wanted to do a little explanation here and there and so far in the Harem its Fem Kyubii, Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao I'll add five or 3 more girls you may suggest if you want the other is a bit of a change to some of the character a bit as for the multi flashback I wanted to show a bit of what happen over the years as for his training well I'll feature that in the other chapter as Naruto remember his pass training a bit as for Naruto having two sets of weapon well I'll leave that to your imagination**

**-for chapter 1 ya I know he should be 13 but I am not a the traditional type okay I don't follow the trend okay freedom of writing right hehe and again thanks**

**Nightmares Around Winter**-**for the suggestion for the beta reading**

**Tensa-Zangetsu102-for the review**

**And too all my followers and those who favor my story I know who you are thank you for taking time to read my story and I will make it good and if not better I hope hehe**

**-last is a poll should I make Itachi female too add into Naruto's harem or same**


	3. Notes explanation and plans

**Notes explanation and plans**

Okay as all of you know I had Naruto have a Dojutsu that had her are it abilities

Perfect chakra control

Immunity to genjutsu

Able to use fire, wind, water, earth, lightning, gravity and able to combine them as such also to bring my own spin into them

Able to read an opponent's movements and counter as such

Able to counter an opponent's own Dojutsu

Increase the user's own chakra, along with his own abilities and movements

Is why I had Naruto have two weapons?

For him to have more proficiency on combat

Too add in my own style this is my fiction and I'm going to make Naruto strong

The other is to make him look more awesome and the rest that for your imagination

For the harem now and the harem will be max to 8-10

Fem Kyubii (Kurumi)

Anko

Kurenai

Hana

Yugao

Fem Itachi (depending on the polls then I'll add)

I'm going to have Naruto Yin-Yan release as well along with Biju technique why well just a thought he does have the Kyubii inside of him who is fire base she would have her own technique well to name one tail-beast bomb and beside it would make thing more interesting.

Lastly why a change the age of Naruto to 15 well I can and would give him senses of adult look that and I want him to look mature to also fit with all his training so a body of a 15 yr old is what I decided on but he'll look 18-20 yrs old puberty okay that and all the training he's been doing I'll also have some character change meaning some of their personality will change why I did this well it has to do with a certain girl just prepping for when people ask me to put her in the harem okay


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Speech-"Hi"

Thought 'N' Mental communication -'Hi'

Jutsu- (Fire Release- grand fireball.)

Add on info/author speaking-{Hi}

**Demon/summons talking-"Hi"**

_Flash back-"Hi"_

**Disclaimer-Don't own Naruto or any from his universe**

**Warning Lemon in this chapter**

We now join Naruto as he made his way to the academy while he was walking people was still giving him the same hateful look but

Naruto didn't mind he won't be put down by this though some people where not giving him that look of hate but just your normal

everyday look when you see someone at the street he in side happy that at least some were changing their views of him 'so this village does have some brain cells' he thought so you could say little by little people were changing their view of him.

As of now was now he was 15 but look like a 20-year-old 5ft tall well build not bulky just the right amount he did have a six-pack with

side muscles he had long untamed now blond crimson hair all baby fat was now chisel he was light tan he was one word HOT yup Kami

out did herself with him he wore a black vest with a blue tight shirt inside that show of his muscles his path were dark blue that had six

pockets and he wore a set of combat light boots that had a secret nice at the tip of it his hand were cover by red knuckle gloves and a

fore arm protector with a hidden blade on each side{just imagine assassins creed hidden blade} it was brown note on each side of his

hand were seal that read sword on the left while on the right was staff so all in all he look awesome that's also the reason the women was looking at him with lust in their eyes while they droll.

He arrive at the academy oh specking of the academy over the years it change it standards yup Naruto's word did het trough the old

monkey the changes happen a little over 2 month on the academy break time with the added 1 month of change needless to say when

the students when back where shock as hell at the new development aside from the regular subject they were use to the newly added

subject were weapons training and maintaining, interrogation, medic study and Jutsu, chakra exercise, and last was Ninja 101{just guess if you don't know what I mean} some of the more civil subject were move to as clubs or rather optional classes so yup most of the fan girls/boys were gone by the first few semester though some was able change themselves at best.

As Naruto walk in he saw his classmate and friends well some Shikamaru Nara 15 he had the same color hair as his dad shoulder

length spiky tied to a ponytail hair nearly circular jaw and had a lazy personality he wore an open vest grayish green strep vest and

black cargo pants next to him was Choji Akimichi a health fellow as Naruto put it you reason why he wore a long dark green and light

grey short sleeves shirt and short next to him was Kiba Inuzuka and his partner Akamaru a white small dog Kiba had black ruff hair

nearly circular jaw line he also had his Families facial tattoo he wore a grey coat hood and gray pants on the second row was Shino

Aburame he had brown hair dark glasses and high collar coat next to him was Hinata Hyuga she had blue hair short length cut hair sh

e wore a bandage shirt with a brown trench hooded coat and a mini skirt and a fish net shirt a nice build frame nearly D-DD cup breast

on the inside shock at this a Hyuga wore such this 'hehe looks like everyone here oh look it Hinata well now a little more she might be a mini clone of 2 girls I know and like yup good thing I introduce her to them' he thought.

_Flashback 4 years _

Naruto was walking back home when he felt someone following him you ask why well he found out over the month he train with his

Kage bunshin while 1 clone reinforce clone went to the academy he train since he'll learn what the clone learn after it dispel okay back to the topic well he found out that he was a sensor type okay now as he stop and feel who was following him he found the sources

he found Hintata "why are you following me Hinata?" he ask while she was looking a way and her fingers were doing a little twirl " I I um…" she stutter at him while blushing he took hold of her chin and directed her toward his face now seeing this he blush even redder 'must not faint' she thought over and over "you know if you wanted to talk to me you could just ask are you shy?"

he ask her while looking at her teal white eyes "yes" she was able to muster he took her hand and went to the park unknown to him his companion was blushing dark shade of red 'he's holding my hand he's really holding my hand wait the park why are we here wait is he?!' she thought frantically "okay Hinata there is no one here" he said she nodded slightly while still blushing "no one to bother us"

he continue she nodded almost fainting of the thought that was only him and her "now Hinata I've got something to say pay attention okay" he said in a serious tone 'ohh is he is he going to confess' she thought now on the verge of passing out "Hinata why are you always shy and stuttering every time I would come at you or wave at you is there a problem with me?" he said

like a boom shel all her shyness was replaced with embarrassment "um no Naruto it nnoott to u iitts mmee" she said still a little stuttering "why?" he ask her as she muster up all the courage she began "it because I'm weak as what my father keep on saying I'm weak no self-confidence at all but when I look at you your so full of confidence and when people were putting you down you fight back and not back down so in a way I admire that I can only wish I had that kind of confidence like you" she said in a mellow sad voice now

looking down "well Hinata I got one thing to say" he said as she look at him he continue "you are weak" he said now Hinata was on the verge tears as she began to walk away 'no not him too anyone but him" she said but before she could get away she was stop by Naruto and look at him with tears in her eyes as she look at his oceanic blue eyes filled with seriousness "you didn't let me finish" as he wipe away the tears from her face "you are weak as you are now if you don't do something about it" he stated "THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!" she shouted at him shocking herself at this "I'm sorry" she said as she look away but Naruto brought her looking at him

"don't be at least we know there is a bit of fire in you as you are now yes you are weak but only if you let people talk you down and take it to heart slowly you'll be sinking into this being this shy little weak girl who might turn to a fan girl" he in a serious tone

"I have a way that could turn this around but you have to promise me that you won't take crap now one not me not your dad not anyone okay Hinata" he said with a confident and convincing voice she look at him wiping away the last tear as she thought of this 'can I can I change' she thought of his words *you only need to ask* she thought it over a sigh and look at him square in the eye "Yes Naruto-kun I would like that" she said 'wait kun when?' she though as she blush 'huh kun hmm oh well' he thought

"well Hinata I'm going to introduce you to two people who cloud help you come with me and trust me you do trust me right?" he said

"yes I do" she stated back as they walk toward his house she was shock on how well his house look like 'wow' as all she thought as

Naruto began to open the door he was tackle by an violet blur "hello Foxy-kun" said the blur who was none other than Anko Mitarashi

"Anko let go of him" came a voice of a certain red eyed women this was Kurenai Yuhi "aww you know I just want to pet my Foxy plush

toy nai-chan" she said "since when I am a plush toy Anko-chan" Naruto ask "well since we got together with nai-chan here oh don't

start with me nai-chan you know you also think of him as our cute fox plush and he doesn't seem to mind" she said as she rub her face

on his whisker he began to purr cutely yup this is something they discover that each time you would rub his whisker he would purr "see told you nai-chan" she said as she continue while Kurenai just shook her head while this was going on oblivious to the three was Hinata she was thinking of one thing 'HOW DO THEY KNOW HIM' she thought she cough letting them know that he had guest seeing this Anko got off and Naruto got up both had a small blush on them of embarrassment as Naruto compose himself he began to tell them of Hinata's predicament and ask them if they could help her needless say they went for it and help the girl

_Flashback end_

Over the years Hinata began to pick up both Anko's and Kurenai's personality so it was sort like order {Kurenai's calm personality} and chaos {Anko's wild and strong personality}so only time would tell if she would be a mini-Anko clone or a mini-Kurenai clone also he and Hinata began to bond with each other now and then she would come to his place for a sleep over that and along the rest of the girls well with Anko, Kurenai, Yugao being a permanent residents.

_Flashback 2 years_

As Naruto was finishing his training and having his clone read up some book and finishing up some home work yes the dam lecture

class dread of school the he heard his door bell rang and he went to his front door and open to see Anko who had her bags with her

"um Naruto-kun is it alright if I stay here for a while you see my landlady kick me out for forgetting to pay the rent hehe" she said

rubbing the back of her head "oh sure Anko-chan well I have lots of room why don't you just stay?" he said Anko perk up at this "are you sure I'm not imposing not that I don't want to but" she cut off by Naruto "no problem Anko-chan okay I'm your friend and I did tell you to come to me of you need help right? And besides I have lots of room" he said with a smile on his face she bush at his kindness 'yup that my Naruto-kun wait my since when hmm oh well not that I don't mind his nice, sweet, thoughtful, good-looking' she thought "okay Naruto-kun if it okay with then okay" she said with a true smile "think nothing of it Anko-chan now come let's get to your room."

_Flashback ends_

So for the past 2 years he and Anko been living together soon after words Kurenai and Yugao move in he didn't mind Hana would come over on the weekend to sleep over saying something "girl bonding time" he didn't need to pry into it all though he would wonder why would they forget to pay their rent {yup some of the Naruto we know is still their what you thought I would fully change no I won't only bits} he just shrug that off well they would help around the house and help Naruto with his training

As Naruto walk towards them he greeted them "yo" he said "hey Naruto" they said in unison "okay any reason you all acting like robots

or rather drones?" he said with his right eyebrow raise "you know why Naruto troublesome blond" said Shikamaru "ya men today is

men it graduation and you don't seem nervous at all?" said Kiba now why Naruto was not worry well for the past five years Naruto

been training and use his re-enforce Kage bunshin by adding a little more chakra you can make the clone stronger and it also help to

have a Dojutsu that increases one's ability so his clone was a good 35% of strength now Naruto was not all bronze and no brains no

he would go to the family library to read that and Kurenai would always tell him to hit the book no point in arguing with the Genjutsu/Ice queen speaking of that over the past five years all four Ice queens

over the years they got even closer to the young little by little as they got to know him they slowly fell for him they won't say it yet but

they will they were waiting for the right time and safe to say Naruto also had feeling for them as well he too was waiting for the right

time to say that they all knew of the CRA program so the girls would share him since they were a good friend so they thought after

graduation 'will/I'll admit to him/them what we/I feel' was the thought of the day for them after graduation okay back to the graduation

so 40% was low jonin-high Chunin for him "stop complaining Kiba if you would have study than goof off a bit you pass" Hinata said in a

somewhat motherly/mocking voice yup a lot of change on her part "I agree with Hinata-san Kiba-sun" said Shino now Kiba was crying

anime tears "so mean so mean" he said "ahh don't worry Kiba you'll pass I mean your sis been helping you I been also helping you" Naruto said "ya thanks men" Kiba said highfiving Naruto "oh *munch* its thous two" Choji said thous two that he was referring to was none other than

Ino and Sakura Ino was a long hair blond blue teal she wore a violet dress and had bandage strap tie around her waist and legs fair

skin girl next to her was Sakura she had long pink hair light green eye and a red mini skirt dress "hey guys" said Ino "hey" they said in

unison "jinx you guys owe me Ramen" Naruto said they laugh a little "no seriously you guys owe me Ramen" he said in a very serious

tone the sweat at this they know of Naruto never-ending love for Ramen that till he chuckle "ahaha knew you guys would fall for that"

he said in an amusing voice 'sneaky fox' they thought "oh guys have you seen you know who" Sakura said yup somehow some of her

Fan girl survive but at least she was adequate at best "um who you're Talking about Sakura?" said Kiba "you know wh." She cut off

when the door opens revealing a long raven hair girl lightly tan skin with black eyes a firm c-cup breast a firm round ass she wore a

dark blue alluring kunochi reaching will her thigh and had long black combat boot at the back of her dress was a fan this person was

none other than Sasara Uchiha *the Last loyal Uchiha* she had a calm expression on her face along with a stoic look she walk up to

Naruto and said "hey" they said in unison Naruto was about to do the same thing that he did earlier but was stop "don't I heard earlier

okay Naruto" she said with a small smirk Naruto chuckle "ya I thought you would" he said with his trademark foxy grin for the class they know them as rivals what they don't know is that they were close friends for Sasara she won't admit it but she fell for Naruto why well.

_Flashback 6years the Uchiha Massacre _

A little Naruto made his way to visit his Jiji after having a bad day cause of the night before so he went to somehow lighten the mood as he went into the tower he didn't notice the secretary was not their when went to the Hokage's office he heard crying?

he went in as saw a small girl with shoulder length raven hair light skin and a short black dress the two look at each other eyes what they saw was that they had the same eyes the eyes of loneliness "ahh Naruto-kun what b/rings you here" His Jiji said "um I was just want to talk to about something but hello why are you crying piss?" he said to the raven hair girl "cause My older brother killed everyone in my clan and put are mom in a coma now I'm all alone."

she said as she began to cry of being all alone in the world but she felt something warm around her she open to see the boy hugging

her she felt a warm senses of light feeling around her "no you're not someone is always there when you don't know it there will be

people there for you and if you would allow I could be the first if you want that is cause I can't stand someone as pretty as you look so

sad" he said with a warm true smile she blush at his words *pretty* and his smile "so just let it out don't hold it in it will just hurt more

if you do" she began to cry more all pent-up emotion began to flow a few minutes later she stop and looks at his red puff from all the

cry she did "thank you um.." she ask "Naruto Uzumaki at your service" he said with a smile she giggle a little "well my name is Sasara

Uchiha nice to meet you Naruto" she said with a smile "no probs I just can't stand a girl cry hehe well Sasara if you need anyone to

lean on or just to talk too then you have it in me" he said with all honesty she look at him and saw he was truly honest about this as the two talk a bit the old Kage was watching with a smile on his face 'Minato you would be proud of your son' he though as he watch on how Naruto handle this.

_Flashback ends_

Over the past year they became close but Naruto would tell Sasara to keep it a secret knowing what villagers might think Sasara would notice the hateful glares and people keep on telling he to stay away from him she would scoff it off when she ask about this Naruto told her she didn't know not until he was 10 and told her about everything when he ask her did she see him as a demon she said "baka why would I think that" she said he smiled at this the only people who knew about his Dojutsu was the head clans the Hokage Jonin who were in the room and Naruto's closes and trusted friend and somehow he was able to not her fall into darkness or arrogant as he promise/wanted to do it for her

So far she was still waiting for the right time to say that she love him what she didn't know was he love her back "okay class settle down we are about to begin" said Iruka Umino who was Naruto surrogate big brother he wore a standard Chunin vest he had brown hair his Hitai{forehead protector}

next to him was Mizuki{I won't include description on this guy for he will die} "let's start the test" the dead men I mean Mizuki said

"good luck" both Sasara and Naruto said and with that the test began test was easy he was able to ace all of them now came in the

Tijutsu sparing it was Naruto vs. Mizuki 'okay time to show this demon boy who's boss' Mizuki thought **'so he thinks he can beat you Naru-kun'** said a demon voice of his vixen who was in her fox form

'ya he can try to fail ,e' he said to her 'but I won't hurt him to bad he's been trying to set me up couple of time but fail when I ask him he said it for addition credit ya right so let see what he wants must important if he's been this persistence' continue Naruto **'yes I've notice that okay but still hurt him bad' **she said

"okay the two of you ready" said Iruka they nod in response "okay begin" he shouted the first to charge was Mizuki rending Naruto

with a kick Naruto was able to counter they by grabbing on the leg and toss him back 'what how!?' he thought shaking it off he went

on the offensive again this time sending Naruto with right and left combo but Naruto just block them with one hand{Imagine the matrix

1 he Nero was blocking Mr. smith} shock by this and anger that somehow he block each one of his punches to add to the anger Naruto

was yawning "well I'm bored let's end this" Naruto said as now he was getting on the offensive he spoke "don't blink" he said to the

teme "huh?" he b/link when he said that and all he saw was Naruto's his hitting him in the face the other fist hitting him in the stomach then he was up by an upper axe upper kick then Naruto jump and sending him down with a right hook to his head knocking him out it only lasted a second then it was over Iruka called the medic to check in Mizuki "he's was fine a little over 30 min he'll b/e aweak" the medic said

"okay Naruto you pass the Taijustu test" said Iruka a Chunin had to sub for Mizuki for a while for with Hinata and Sasara Flooring the

sub Chunin the next test started{same with the cannon but with Naruto using Kage bunshin for the clone test and the shuriken test

with moving dummy and with Naruto ace the test} now came the medic test "okay class I want you to heal this test dummy" Iruka

stated "which one Iruka-sensei the one on the bed or the one who cover up in bandage" Naruto said referring the lat part to a beaten

up Mizuki the class laugh at this even Sasara 'just you wait fox brat you'll get yours' he thought of what he was going to do later

thanks to their chakra exercise they did a good standard healing technique so the class past when Naruto walk up he was stop by

Mizuki "Naruto as punishment for having the class laugh at me you will heal me instead of the dummy" he said with a smirk on his face "okay I was wondering which dummy I had to heal" he said as the class laugh again will Iruka just shack his head at this after that Naruto begin to heal him after that he was fine at 80% at best "okay Naruto you pass" he said with a fake smile

the rest of the test was easy especially the weapons training too bad he can only use one weapon but he chose a wooden sword for

interrogation since with Anko was a T.I{Torture and Interrogation} along with Hinata they pass "okay the exams are over the Rookie of

the year for the fifth straight is Naruto Uzumaki and kunochi of the year are two which is Sasara Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga you all come

back here in 3 weeks time for the team placement now you are all Genins" Iruka said the class cheer at and for the three students

thought the three didn't mind it for them title mean nothing in the Ninja world after that each of them gave their Individual Mizuki walk

to and told him congrats and he told him a way he could go to Chunin needless to say Naruto knew something was up but play along

he made sealess Kage bunshin before head and had listen to their conversation after that the clone made it way to the Hokage tower to relay what Mizuki told him about this the old man was proud of Naruto of thinking before head and told him of his plan.

That night 'okay its time' as the clearing he saw Iruka and the show starts "Naruto! What are you doing with the forbidden scroll" he acted Naruto look up and acted surprise "oh Iruka-sensei it you I thought it would be Mizuki-sensei he said if I did this I would be Chunin so did I pass" he said with happiness that the teme was close by hearing this and falling to his trap

"what are you Naruto look out!" shouted Iruka as three kunai thrown he was stab at the back "good job Naruto now give me the scroll so can be Chunin" Mizuki said "NO! Naruto take the scroll and run he wants the scroll for himself" Iruka said with a fake hurt expression and fake blood coming out of his mouth "is it true?" Naruto said with an acted sad voice damn he was a good actor

"ha-ha seeing is I'm going to kill you might as well tell you a few things yes I wasn't the scroll not just for me but Orochimaru-Sama and the other things is to tell you why people hated you" Iruka gasp and said "NO! MIZUKI IT FORBIDEN!" Iruka scream "that you Naruto Uzumaki is the KYUBII NO YOKO the same demon fox who attack the village 15 years ago you who killed Iruka parent you who killed the forth Hokage you are the reincarnation of that monster!" the teme said as he heard him laugh at this

"so you finally lost huh brat" he said "no it not that I was already aware of that since I was 10 years old and for the record the Kyubii is a she and she is not a demon or a monster but an angel in my opinion" Naruto said and continue "hey Iruka-sensei Hokage-Jiji you all got that right of what he said" surprising him was now unstab Iruka and the Hokage with his anbu team

"HOW?" he said "I made a Kage bunshin before we started talking and had it listen to our discussion then went to the Hokage tower to

tell the old man what you said an I lay my trap for you to spill the beans oh and as for Iruka he already knows about this since he was

a somewhat a big brother to me and a true sensei" now Mizuki was screw beyond "well since we know about who wanted the scroll

and you did break the third law about my secret it time to die oh and don't blink" Naruto said "now wait.." he was cut off or rather his

head fell to the ground as blood erupted his head was this happen from a flash of gold and crimson light came "well that's that eh old

men" he said "why yes Naruto-kun I'll reward you with your first A-class mission I'll put it once you start your mission and payment will also and I see you master the Hirashin no jutsu" he said "why yes I did" Naruto said happily "now anbu dispose of this body and then dismiss" he said "Hi Hokage-Sama/Jiji" they said.

**{Warning my 1st lemon} all under age group skip this same for the other who are no prep for this **

After that Naruto made for his house and clean himself up though he wonder why it was quiet then he went to his bed room covering

himself with only his towel and what he saw was something Men would kill for Anko, Kurenai, Hana, and Yugao naked in the middle was

Anko and Kurenai hugging each other while on the left Kurenai was Hana and to the right of Anko was Yugao "you know Naruto-kun

we've been waiting for this since you graduate you are now by law and adult a very sexy adult" said Anko seductively "yes Naruto-kun

you see we came to love you since we know you are in the CRA we came to a conclusion to share you and before you ask no we didn't

fell in love with your family back ground no we fell in love with simply you your kind and caring nature your never quite and high spirit the seems to emit from you, you who was always at are side when we need somebody lean on or just someone to talk to you would always find time to listen and be there for us so the question is?"Kurenai said "do you love us as well" they said in unison

now Naruto was both shock and happy shock at their confession and happy for they love him and he look at their eyes the was very truthful 'Kuru-chan I' b/ut she stop him when she said 'it okay Naru-kun when I approve and after are little project the we can be one

now go make them scream your name" she said while purred at the last part he was now crying tears of joy and with a pure smile on this he finally found someone to love him for just him as wipe away the tear he walk toward them and gave each one a loving kiss on the forehead like what always did but this was full of passion and he said

"thank you I honestly am happy and luck to have all of you in truth I too love each and one of you not just your looks know but who you are Anko you are rowdy, strong woman that make a sadist look sexy also with your take no crap from no one attitude that is

similar to me your light tan skin just complements you on your light brown pupils eyes" she smiled/smirk at that along with a hue blush and gave him a very passionate kiss as their tongue clash for dominance with effort he won allowing himself to export her mouth that tasted like dango then he too let her explore his own ramen taste mouth after a few min they breath air with blush on their face as he continue

Kurenai you are strong, Kind, caring yet firm and Independent woman with your unique ruby eyes which I can get lost for hours on in seems to light your light-skin" she blush at how well she description of her and smile and kiss him passionately a little longer and their tongue intertwined as he continue

Hana "your calm, strong and sense of loyalty along with your cool nature of yours with your looks complementing feral feature which I came to love" as he finish pulled in a very fierce and passionate kiss and their tongue clash for dominance with a little more effort he won tasting her inner calves and intern he let her also explore his after that he continue

Yugao "you are a very hard-working, dedicated, loyal, strong person with your purple and light-skin that seems to light when the moon shine at you" he said and was pull into a very passionate kiss while twirling their tongue

"Each and every one of you are beautiful and sexy that few can match I can't put who's first second or last for me you are all equal to me and yes unique at the same time" they smile and took off his towel and they droll at what they saw Naruto gifted he was 7inch-10 fully stiff 2 inch thick 'wow' they thought in unison

as Naruto smirk at this Kurenai first who went up and gave him a passionate kiss he then trail his kiss trough her neck she moan and

this and he continue as he held her D-cup breast and gave it a light squeeze and she moan more one hand trail down as he played

with her wet pussy "hmm Kurenai-chan your very wet down their where you waiting for me to do this hmm" he said as he played with

her as his middle and ring finger enter her wet walls rubbing it while his thumb and index finger here playing with her clit he moan

loader at his action getting even wetter he then made a sealess Kage bunshin so the other won't be left alone they would repeat this

and the room was filled with the sound of hot and steamy moans from each of them as each was now simultaneously pleasuring their

lower region they began to play/suck on their breast while the other was squeezing their pointed nipple the simultaneous arousal was

a little too much for this was their first time same with Anko as each Naruto got down and low licking them and sucking on their clit

while his hand played with their breast and nipple as each of their tongue enter their wet spot each has somehow found their sensitive part and began to go at that his action cause them to experience bliss and send them

over the edge as they would say "yes Naru-kun play with my pussy", "suck on my nipple and play with my breast", "play with my clit" as their moan got loader each Naruto felt each of the girls wet walls clamping now and they shouted "I'm Cumming" and they came each

Naruto drinking their sweet nectar and still sucking on it prolonging their orgasm and their breast shoot out milk from prolong stimulation as they finish they fell and Naruto caught them panting heavily and sweating but with a smile on their face they lay each on the bed

now fully erect they can see he was fully stiff at this "now Naru-kun" started Yugao "let us now pleasure you as you pleasure us" finish Hana as they put him in his bed Anko and Kurenai lick and suck on his rod while Yugao and Hana suck on his balls this inter made

Naruto out of pleasure as would they take turn Anko gave Naruto a deep throat slowly but surely she got all of his rod down stretching her mouth and lungs a bit he moan at her action next was Kurenai who gave him a slow teasing lick on his tip he too moan at this she

suck and kiss the head of his rod next was Hana and Yugao who decided to double team him as they kiss with the head of his dick at the middle at same time lick it he almost came from this 'damn' he thought "look like his about to cum huh girls" Anko said "yup so what

you say we give him something very special" as Hana motion to her breast the other caught on her plans and smirk seductively before Naruto could ask he was behold a site as all four of them gave him a tit-job he could feel each of their firm breast sliding up and down

on him as they kiss/lick his dick "I'm Cumming" was he said as seed spray them as they lick each other clean they got a taste of him "hmm I could get you to this" said Kurenai "ya salty a bit bitter and a little sweet" said Yugao "oh I agree" said both Anko and Hana

Naruto was still stiff Naruto made clone of himself as he each went up to then Anko was on top of the original, Kurenai lay on the bed while the clone was on top of her, Hana was on her fours while the clone was at her behind simulating a familiar mating know to her

clan, Yugao was lifted up her legs wrap around the clone waist "are you ready my love hebi-hime/benihime/inu-hime/moon-hime" they said in a husk and seductive voice that brought "yes Foxy-kun" they said in a loving voice as he enter them they gasp and gave a silent scream they didn't feel anything like this pain and yet pleasure as they felt full and with is tip reaching their cervix they let another silent scream as each Naruto message girls with chakra lace hand to relax them they each a kiss signaling him to move slowly they did

to help them adjust to his length after a min he went to pick up the phase as they moan to this he lace this dick with chakra to add into the pleasure and did they enjoy that as each them were now sucking on each of their breast nipples and messaging their pussy and playing with their clit furthering their pleasure yup they were in cloud nine and feeling very light headed this went on for 15min each

2min or 3min he would go faster balancing his speed as he thrust into them and would switch to really feel them each time they would say "yes faster Naruto-kun ahh", "more ahh more", "harder Naruto-kun ahh" now each Naruto was feeling each of the girls inner wall clamp on him signaling that they were about to cum so he had each clone lay them on the bed as he too felt his end he had activate his

Hogo-sha no me to increase his movement as soon as he did each of them were on the verge of going blank as they felt ecstasy and pure bliss from their lover a few more powerful trust Anko came first as the original Naruto came in her as soon as he was done he

control his release as he pull out and went to Kurenai as she came as he entered her cum inside of her same with Yugao and Hana after that long sex the room was fill with the smell of sweat, sex, and satisfaction "wow" was all they said "I love each and every one of you my hime's" he said to them as he have each a passionate kiss who they inter return "yes I could get use too this fufu" said Anko who was on Naruto's left chest "I agree with you Harem sister" said Hana who was on his right arm "yes it was lovely" said Kurenai who was also on his right chest "yes it was breath taking" said Yugao who was on his left arm "well let as rest my loves goodnight" he said them kissing their individual forehead "goodnight our Foxy-kun" they said as they drifted to sleep.

**[Lemon end]**

In Naruto's mind he went to the house of his goddess "hello Kurumi-chan" he said in such an affectionate voice "why hello my love" she said with her beautiful smile "are you sure you don't want to have sex I mean I feel you are left out" he said smiling at this the Kyubii said "its fine I want to be able to feel us being one outside of your mind so come lets sleep" she said and gave him a passionate, heated kiss "okay I promise I will succeed and will be together" he said with determination in this eyes as they lay asleep on each other loving arms

**-End**

**Me: well now what do you think?**

**Naruto and the others: ….**

**Me: um hello anybody home **

**Sasara (former Saskue): You made me into a girl what wrong with you**

**Me: what? I thought it would put shock Factor to it as did they not expect that and at least you have justification of not accepting girls advance toward you so people won't think your gay.**

**Sasara: oh and what's this setting me up with Naruto!**

**Me: to be reveling in due time okay so the other what none?**

**Hinata: at least I'm not timid anymore that's good**

**Me: yup as I said there will be changes to some characters hey Naruto, Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao why so quiet hmm?**

**Them: how the hell did you thought about that**

**Me: which one?**

**Them: ABOUT THE LEMON YOU PERV!**

**Me: hey do need to shout well I'll keep that a secret okay**

**Naruto: whatever just tries and makes it looks good [Anko, Kurenai, Hana, and Yugao nod in defeat]**

**Me: ya sure I will do my best**

**-Note: okay I may be having trouble updating cause when I would look at the Naruto story wall I saw my story but it wasn't updated even though I did follow the procedure upload the doc the go to story manager then content/chapters then post new story after 30min should it been updated but it won't show so reader okay I'm men enough to admit it It my first time okay so I'll be working in that my update is over few days 1 week I update cause it will be examine time so just want to put it their**

**-thank you to all the people who review that help both encourage me and to see any faults I need to improve on**


	5. Notes 2

**Notes 2**

**_First is thank you for the review_**

**scarface101- **the review and I will work on that as for Konan, Yugito, Fuu, Samui, Karin, and Tayuya for the Harem I have plans for this already seeing as this would make things interesting especially with Konan I have plans for her so don't worry

**Thunder Claw03-** I hope you like the change I did with Hinata as I will give her a new personality yes I will add Haku and if people as why well se did complete Naruto's Nindo in my opinion and I'm having Zabuza alive on this one as well so look forward to that as for Tenten I don't know I'll think it over

**Duanemaster- **yes I will fix that after the exams and look over that I will do my best to make it look good I just wanted to add at least 3 chapter before the exams

** .3950- **thank you for the review I will improve on that after my exam week again thanks

**chiposkippy- **for the review as well I will do my best to improve

**The Fox Boss-** thanks for pointing out what I need to improve on and I will do my best to improve and thank for the help

**innerMalice**- thanks for the review and ya I will work on that

-also those who fav/following my story thank you I will do what I can for you all to enjoy my story.

**Why the gender bending and change in personality**

Okay in case you want to know why I had Sakue change to a girl well first I wanted to second is it would add more to the story cause well I know the reason why Sakue was like that cause of the Villagers pampering him and giving him too much that and he was alone as an Uchiha their emotion are very strong then most an example is when Tobiruma killed Madara's brother well that when he went insane that my understanding so a good emotionally tie to someone and said someone was a good influence then things would be different and different outcome then are emo-ass avenger third well you don't read thata everyday now do you

Next is Hinata well I feel that she was made weak so I had to change that if someone is going to have a Naruto x Hinata then at least bring them up and change her personality to fit in Naruto I don't dislike her just her characteristic and it a 50-50 if I'm going to add her in the harem

**Extended harem**

As of now I'm going to increase the harem to 10-13 that it so I will make a poll base on who you my readers want to be with Naruto as for who now is in the Harem

Anko

Kurenai

Yugao

Hana

Kurumi (fem kuruma)

Fem Haku

Sasara (fem sakue)

Fem Itachi( depending on the poll)

Lastly is how I update since it are exam week I wanted to post at least 3 chapters and I will update after 3 days or a week a month if there are complication or things that needed to be taken care off so just be patient


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Speech-"Hi"

Thought 'N' Mental communication -'Hi'

Jutsu- (Fire Release- grand fireball.)

Add on info/author speaking-{Hi}

**Demon/summons talking-"Hi"**

_Flash back-"Hi"_

**Disclaimer-Don't own Naruto or any from his universe**

**[Warning lime]**

Naruto woke up still in his mind as he was feeling a little wait on his chest he look down and saw Kurumi still as sleep 'she looks so peaceful' thought Naruto while admiring her flawless white skin slightly tan skin he remember what transpire yesterday and still think that he should at least do something for her since he felt that she was left out so he brought up Kurumi's face and he gave her a passionate kiss.

Kurumi was resting on Naruto's chest awake but didn't want to stir so that Naruto could get his rest as she listens in calm heartbeat she would fine it relaxing to hear his heartbeat it somehow gave her a sense of calmness 'I really am relax on his chest well it is my favorite pill hmm and his heartbeat is so relaxing hmm his heart suddenly rise I wonder..' her thought were stop when Naruto gave her a passionate kiss.

A few minutes they pull back for some air she stares at him "what was that for? Don't get me wrong I love it just wanted to ask what brought this up" she said while flustering Naruto look at her beautiful crimson slit eyes and said "well I wanted to give you a little something since I feel that you were left out yesterday so" he said blushing as of what he was going to do "you don't need to though yes I would love to" she was stop when Naruto grope her breast and started to massage it she moan at his action as Naruto brought his head to her left ear he whisper "I know but doesn't mean I can't pleasure MY lovely vixen now" he said to her in a husky voice that send chills down her spin as he continue his action he slip his one hand in her night-dress and gave a squeeze her right firm breast she moan again to this he brought her face up to his and gave her another passionate kiss as their tongue clash for dominant eventually Naruto won and explore Kyubii's mouth licking every inch of her mouth afterward he let her explore his own as Naruto gave her nipple a small pinch she moan a little loader it seems she is a bit sensitive "hmm you sound so cute when you moan my sweet" he said to her now removing her upper night-dress exposing her bountiful assets 'two can play Naru-koi' she thought as her left hand

travel down and inserted her hand inside is pants and have his manhood a slightly firm grab stroking it Naruto moan at this as both now removing their night attire exposing their body at each as both look at each other there was one thought mind 'wow he/she really look great.'

Kurumi was now on top of him facing his dick and Naruto was below her "first one to cum" they said in unison as they began to pleasure one-another as Naruto gave her pussy lick Kurumi suck on his dick while stroking it they moan at each other action both didn't want to be out done by the other they pick up the phase as lick her pussy entering her wet inner as he got a tasting her sweet honey nectar and for Kurumi she was licking his head and sucking it she tasted his pre-cum it was sweet in her opinion 'I love his/her taste' was their thought.

now the game was on to see who would cum first as Naruto gave her clit a slit bite and suck on it she moan loudly at his action Naruto now using his finger to play with her inner much to Kyubii's happiness/pleasure as she felt his fingers inside her and his tongue playing with her pussy not want to lose she use her large breast and gave him a tit-job while sucking and licking his dick Naruto moan loudly as well he felt her tongue twirling as she suck on his dick and felt her firm breast now things were heating up more of Kyubii's juices began to flow as her inner walls began to tighten signaling she was about to cum seeing this he quicken the phase she was not far off as his own pre-cum began to flow signaling that he was also going to cum Kurumi also quicken her phase for him to cum first a few more seconds and they both cum at the same time giving each other a taste of on-another Naruto tasted kurumi's sweet nectar and for kurumi his salty and slightly bitter cum a few second pass as kurumi got off Naruto and went to an up sitting position Naruto also sat up both were panting and sweating from sex "well that was satisfying" he said to her "yes it was and I can't wait for our little project to b done so I can feel you inside me Naru-koi" purring the last part "yes I can't wait as well I will make sure you won't walk straight for at least a week" he said seductively flashing his foxy smile "hmm can't wait oh did you remember what they is it today" she said Naruto thought about this and his eye widen "so today is the day huh well I did fully master that technique I know she'll be happy still surprise I had that ability" he said with a smile "well it was a mutation since I change your DNA" she said "ya I know I can still remember that day."

_Flashback 2years back_

As Naruto was fight his 50 shadow clones he was at the fifth wave and was about to finish it with a move he was working on he held his staff (Earth release- Earth pillar) he shouted bringing up his staff in an upward motion as the ground beneath him shoot up he stood over them at least 50ft he activate his Dojutsu{AN remember his Dojutsu amplifies his abilities} and raise his staff and channel his chakra to it and on the tip began to manifest his own chakra and suddenly orbs began to form at least 100 of them (Ultra-many spiraling rain spheres) as he finish the Rasengan begin to shoot down on the shadow clones decimating them as he descend to the ground he felt something he would feel it every time he would use his Jutsu 'hmm what's this feeling' he ponder.

'Hmm Naruto-kun I want you to get some chakra paper I want to test something' his vixen spoke 'alright I think their some in the drawer in the living room' he went and found some 'okay now what?' he said as he grip the paper 'I want you to channel your chakra now' she said as Naruto the paper began to split into five

Wrinkle

Lightning

Wet

Water

Turn to dirt crumple

Earth

Burn

Fire

Turn white

Light

Turn dark

Dark

Naruto was shock that he had six elements 'what! How is this possible I thought I had only five elements?' he said 'hmm it seem that when I change your DNA structure to give you a Dojutsu somehow a mutation occur nothing to be worried about' she said.

Naruto sigh 'okay so how does this work hmm?' he ask Kurumi 'well Light or Yang is more on the physical aspects that govern vitalities and life giving properties so healing so you may be able to use Yang release while Dark or Yin is more spiritual aspects that govern the imagination that is use to create thing from nothingness you may also use Yin release by having this you may have Yin-Yang release it rare cause I far as I recall only the sage had this ability' she said.

"Okay I get that I'm able to use Yin release and Yang release but how about Yin-Yang does it have any special aspect?' he ask 'well one is Izanagi this allows you to pass through objects while the other is The creation of all life which is how the sage was able to create us Biju from the Jubi no yoko by splitting its chakra and it abilities but it take allot of chakra to use that so will have to further your training to use Yin release and Yang release as well as Izanagi but with Izanagi you will have to use your Dojutsu for now' she told him Naruto smile at this more training so he'll able to protect thous who are precious to him.

_Flashback ends_

From then on Naruto train in using his new elements with Yin release he was able to further his Genjutsu since it was base on imagination it can't be undone by the opponent only he was able to do that and the other he was able to manifest weapons and armor with Yang he discover that it can enhance his physical attributes such as his 5-sences, his skin was more denser, it also increase his healing abilities meaning he can also remove any affliction such as poison or curse, he may also be able to enhance his cells meaning he ages slowly he may also do the same with others to reverse their age from 30 years but for him the most prominent was Izanagi which helps a lot in combat he's able to pass trough anything the down side is he can't hit when he passes through them so it was all timing weather to block or pass through.

"Well Hime I think I need to wake up and give someone a reunion" he said while Kurumi was resting on his chest "hmm okay I'll rest a little more" she said as she gave him a small kiss.

Naruto open his eye he felt weights on his chest and something was on his right and left open looking he smile Anko and Kurenai was on his chest while Hana was on his right and Yugao was on his left he smile at the memory he had with them 'yup I am so luckiest men alive hehe hmm better prep breakfast' he said and made a shadow clone and told it to go down and make breakfast the clone went down and started.

Upon the clone returning Naruto gave each of them a kiss on their head awakening then they each yawn and look at each other 'hmm why am I sore' they thought as the memory of last night came to dawn they smile and they look at him with a smile on their face "good morning my loves" he said to them.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Kurenai started "yes I very good morning indeed fufu" Anko said while stretching her limbs the other did the same "hmm last night was amazing wasn't it?" Hana said "yes it was I'm a little sore but otherwise satisfied" Yugao said with a smile on her face "ya it was" they said still reminiscing the events of that night Naruto smirk "well get use to it cause it going to continue on another not lets have breakfast in bed shall we" he said and look at the pan tray it had bacon and eggs, butter toast and peanut butter, rice, orange juice and ice tea the girl look at the spread and droll a bit "well then let's eat" Kurenai said as they dig in they talk a bit their chat lead them to now gone civilian council oh speaking of civilian council it seem they lost they seat why well.

_Flashback 5years after Naruto left the Hokage room_

After Naruto left the office Sarutobi called for an emergency meeting little did the civilian council know that this meeting was their day of reckoning.

As they began to sit down a civilian councilor spoke "Hokage-sama why are we here you do know we are busy right" the other civilian agreed this of course just earn and the other a blast of killing intent from the Hokage "shut up your mouth now you will address me with respect since I"AM the leader of this village you get me CVILIAN!" he said with an authoritative voice "hai Hokage-sama" said the councilor spoke.

Danzo a war-hawk he had bandage covering his right side and X scar on his chin he had black hair and wore a black and white robe "why exactly are we here Hokage-sama?" he ask "well we are here to discuss something very important" he said to them unbeknown to the civilian that the shock to come.

As the civilian perk at this one individual spoke "so are we going to get rid of IT" he said the other knowing this nod "oh and who is this it you speck of? Hmm" he said to the ignorant civilian "why the Kyubii brat Naruto Uzumaki of course" he said and some also said the same thing "hmm I got an answer to that Kakashi kill him and the other for breaking the law regarding Naruto" Kakashi nodded happily and charge a Rikiri blade and stuck them straight to the heart the other civilian protest is to why the Hokage allow this "you know why it because they broke the law I put a law punishable by death I've been too lenient for far too long it time to change things as of right now this current civilian council shall be no more and will be replace with a new one that are un-bias and not greedy" he said and continue "and if anyone doesn't agree then they can take it up with me" said the Shinobi No Kami.

_Flashback ends_

After that things change the new civilian council was replace with some who knew Minato and Kushina and thous who the Hokage trusted following this there were many changes such as the academy, store prices, etc after which Naruto's life become a little better he still had some problems with people who still hate him.

As they finish up eating the clone took the tray down stairs to be clean "well I'm going to take a bath who wants to join me hmm" Naruto said to them "I would but I'm a little sore can you carry me Naru-kun" said Anko with a cute pout the other did the same things Naruto just his shook his head and made three shadow clone and pick them up and went to the bath room to get clean.

**[Warning limes skip if you wish]**

Naruto was underneath Kurenai licking her pussy while Hana was giving him a tit-job and sucking on his dick while a clone was fingering her pussy and Anko was on his right getting finger while Yugao was on his right also being finger as the bath was filled moan from each a few minutes they came as Naruto's cum shoot up somehow landing on them they began to lick each other clean to get his taste and swap cum with each other.

**[Lime ends]**

Naruto spoke "as much as I want to have another orgy I have something very important to do and we do have are duties but let's continue later shall we" he said to them and they nodded in agreement and went to clean each other up a few minutes and they got dress saying their goodbyes along with a small kiss from Naruto they went to work.

Naruto went to the hospital he went up to a nurse "excuse me miss" he was stop when the nurse recognize him "oh hey Naruto she here already you can go you know where the room is" she said the nurse "ya thanks" he said as Naruto walk up to Room 302 he open it to see two girls one was on the bed and the one look at him with a smile "hey Naruto-kun come for another visit" she said "why yes and I've come for a little gift that you would like" he said with a smile "oh what is it?" she said as Naruto walk up to her and have her a kiss in the head "it been a long a waited reunion" he said.

**End to be continued**

**Me: ahaha I'm evil yes I am hehehe**

**Naruto: okay what with the cliff hanger?**

**Me: well just to keep them guessing who might this person bee hehe and to see if they pay attention as well**

**Naruto: okay I get it and the other things are you getting into a godlike state?**

**Me: well yes but it more progressive ascending you'll have tough battle but you'll win**

**Naruto: okay I get that and what with the lime are getting addicted with that?**

**Me: no I just wanted to add taste to the story and don't pretend you didn't enjoy you're practically living every guys dream right now**

**Naruto: *blush* whatever**

**Me: ya well see you**

**-Notes okay I will my exams so I'll leave you with this and put things to further you interest hehe and as for the Harem as I said 10-13 but I'll change that one last time to 13-16 so please put up your main paring for Naruto and I will make a poll who will be with Naruto so six will get in okay the 10 who are in my harem are my default okay that it anything ells I will put in my next stories in the near future okay that it.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Speech-"Hi"

Thought 'N' Mental communication -'Hi'

Jutsu- (Fire Release- grand fireball.)

Add on info/author speaking-{Hi}

**Demon/summons talking-"Hi"**

_Flash back-"Hi"_

**Disclaimer-Don't own Naruto or any from his universe**

"A long awaited reunion what are you talking about Naruto?" said the girl who sat by the person on the bed had fair-skinned long black hair with bangs hanging on both side of her hearth shape face large D-cup breast a good figure this was Mikoto Uchiha Naruto just smiled back at her and approach her and put a hand on her shoddier and turn to meet her eye.

"What no *kun* I thought we establish that if it was the two of us I would call you Sasara-chan" he said to Sasara who just smirk at him during the day the spend together they had agree to add suffix only if they alone together so to not arouse suspension though she thought about it she did like being called Sasara-chan by Naruto but she still was waiting for the right time to tell him of her hidden feeling for him.

As Sasara compose herself she look at his oceanic blue eyes 'Kami I could just stare at his eyes for day on in' she thought to herself one of the things she found that she like about the blond was his eyes that shown more story of sadness yet determination and an unwavering will that seem to radiate from him "Okay Naruto-kun I'll bite what this suppose reunion."

Naruto smiled at her he knew his plan would bring her happiness and that what important to him "well Sasara-chan I plan to surprise everyone at the Chunin exams but for you I'll make an exception listen well as I will not repeat myself okay" he said to her in a serious tone Sasara who understood just nod in agreement.

As Naruto told Sasara about his mutation cause of his Dojutsu the Yin and Yang release she also told her of each of their property and their some of its ability to say Sasara was shock was an understatement 'just how powerful are becoming Naruto-kun?' she thought to herself "so what has this to do with this suppose reunion?" she told him Naruto just close his eye and took a deep breath he then let the air out from his nose and open his eye and Look at her very seriously.

Naruto began to speak "Sasara-chan what I'm saying is that I have a way to wake up your mom Mikoto Uchiha from her coma if you would allow me and I know I can" he said with determination in his eye he truly wanted for them to have a reunion and if anyone should tell her the truth it was her mother you might be wondering what it is well lets have are self a short

_Flashback Naruto age 9 a night before the Uchiha mascara_

We find young Naruto looking at the person who in his mind was one of the most beautiful Kunochi that he ever had seen she had long raven black hair a perfect hearth shape face an hour glass figure fair-skinned red eye with three-tomos she had large firm cup breast and a sweet yet sad smile on her face this was Izami Uchiha on paper she is know by Itachi only a few people know that he was a she one namely Naruto but we will get to that but not know.

Naruto was looking at her with tears in his eye and ask "why Izami-chan why will go through with this you know how this affect you and more me and after that you leaving leavening me do you really have to leave" he ask her with tears falling from his eyes.

Izami look at him with a sad smile the 4-years she had know him she look at him like a little brother if only things wouldn't have gone like this she could honestly say that in a few more year she would fall for him it sadden her more that she was to leave him but this was not just for the village but for her Naruto she bent down and wipe away the tear and spoke to him in a loving voice "I have to Naruto-kun not just for the village but also for you, you see the Uchiha council are going to have a coup to over throw the Hokage and take over the Village the men leading them is my Father Fugaku Uchiha and I know that he and the other cost you pain so this is justice not for just the village but for you so please understand" she said to him in it was true she was going to do this to protect him she knew that they might either kill him or turn him to a weapon she would not allow something like that to happen to her Naruto-kun.

Naruto look at her with a sad face trying to understand this he spoke to her "I don't understand not at all of why is have to be you of all people but if I had to guess is that you wanted to be the one to do this but please take care of yourself" he said to her with a sad smile to her in all honesty he really can't understand why she was to do this he then kiss her in the forehead with all he knew he might not see her again and look at her eyes with his genuine smile "no matter what people may say about you the will forever be wrong for they do not know the true Izami that I came to know and has a special place in my heart" he said to her with every ounce of sincerity and truthfulness.

She gazes at him in shock as tears of joy fell upon her beautiful voice and hug him as if to make remember his warmth that somehow radiant from him 'only if this didn't happen if only the we could have been together' she thought to herself sadly as she thought of the possibilities that him and her together as she let go of him 'one last thing to remember him by' she thought and put both hand on his face and inch closer to hi before Naruto could ask what she was going to do he was shock when she kiss him he felt all her emotion in this kiss sadness, happiness and love he return back the stay at this for a minute then broke off from lack of air {A.N Don't judge they might not see each other for long time okay just imagine the person you admire the most would be gone okay}.

Naruto was confuse as he didn't understand what this means he was about to ask her when she beat him to it "you'll know when your older Naru-kun okay and don't I'll be fine knowing you are safe and just remember all that I thought you okay" she said to him with her loving smile.

Naruto not wanting to ask her as he would find out soon or later just smiled back at her and said "don't worry I will I know you'll be fine your strong but still I just can't help worry for one of my precious people" he said to her with his foxy smile.

She giggle and had a tiny shade of pink on her cheeks and something came important to mind that she know that he would do "Naruto-kun can I ask you for a request" she said to him he happy nodded "I want you to look after my little sister Sasara please for me" she said with pleading eyes.

He look at her more specific her eyes it shown pleading "of course I will and that a promise of a life time" he said to her as they embrace one last time before she departed she wiper to him "thank you" then she vanish but what Naruto didn't notice was a tattoo on his back it was black and had a swirl in the middle pointing upward and downward {A.N similar to Itachi's tattoo if I'm correct in the description} and the night began.

_Flashback ends_

Back to the present while Naruto was rimiest Sasara was in further shock she was thinking along the lines of 'is he for real or is he just joking around no! Naruto not like that he may joke from time to time but as something this serious he won't can he…can he really do it?' she was thinking to herself she had half given up that her mother on waking up but now here is her chance given to her by her Naruto 'wait mine when did…you know what it doesn't matter' she said to herself.

With Naruto while Sasara was thinking to herself Naruto was thinking 'I hope she'll accept because she needs to know the truth aside from me and Jiji her mom knows the truth.' Now Naruto was looking at her while activating his Hogo-sha no me "so Sasara-chan what is your decision."

Sasara look at him she already made up her mind that if there is a chance for her mother to wake up and ask her about something very important it was right now "okay Naruto-kun do it" she said to him he simply nodded in respond and walk toward Mikoto and when to a single hand seal and said (Yang release-Sukui {Salvation}) he said as radiant light shown over Sasara's mother. {A.N why salvation you may ask well the name itself should be enough that can cure any ill alignment in other terms not just the body but her mind okay lets go with that}

Sasara watch in anticipation and hope in her eyes the light die down and her mother began to stir she widen her eye when she heard her speak for the first time in six years "where am I?" she said she look around and look to the left and saw two people one who look very handsome and the other who look very familiar she to a second to realize it was her daughter Sasara "Sasara? Is that you my young daughter?" she said.

Sasara jump on her mother and began to cry "mom you awake finally you're awake" she said with tears of fell from her eyes Mikoto just hug her back not knowing how long she was asleep the lasting she remember is Izami confronted her bastard of a husband who put her in a coma to try and put an end to this madness but sadly it was not before she close her eye the lasting she saw was Izami stabbing her husband she look to her daughter and ask "how long was I out Sasara-chan? And how did I awaken" she said to her.

Sasara look at her as she wipe some tears "mom you've been in a coma for six years now and the reason your awake is because of Naruto-kun" she said to her.

Mikoto was shock she was screaming in her head 'SIX YEARS! DAMN HIM' she thought though the last part 'Naruto-kun?' she look to her Sasara and ask "who's Naruto-kun sweaty and why kun hmm have you found someone since I've been asleep?" she tease a bit.

Sasara had a shade of red at her mother's teasing "MOM! It not like that well it's…um" she was thinking of something to say when she heard her mom giggle a little then she realize she was teasing and pouted at her.

Mikoto stop giggling and look at her "sorry it just I haven't had the chance to see you in six years and here I find out that you have a boyfriend" she said and look toward the guy she thought who was Naruto and said "so how long have you and my daughter been hmm? What base are you in? Are you using protection?" she said to two teen who were now blushing red "so by thous red blushing that far huh" she said to them.

Both Naruto and Sasara "IT NOT LIKE THAT OKAY WHERE JUST FRIENDS" they said in unison though their thought were 'for now any ways' they thought in unison as well they heard Mikoto laugh and they realize that they were being tease "sorry I was just teasing" she said.

Naruto clear his throat and said "yes I'm Naruto Mikoto-san and yes I was able to awaken you I'll explain but it going to be a long one" he said as he started to explain about his Dojutsu and how he and Sasara knew about each other Mikoto who heard all of this smile 'Sasara really found a rare one here I'm happy for her' she thought as Naruto finish "well Mikoto-san that the nut-shell of it now I'll leave you too alone and" he stop a bit and gave her a knowing look that said *you need to tell her* Mikoto understood this she'll ask him later how he knew "well I'll leave you too I'm going to visit the old man see later" he said and left the room leaving the two alone.

Mikoto look to her daughter and said "Sasara I need you to listen to me I need to tell you something very important" she said to her in a serious and sad tone.

Sasara look to her mother and said "actually I need to ask you something as well I want to know what really happen to Onii-chan why was he like that?" she said she wanted to know the truth about her older brother and why was he like that this is probably because of Naruto who help her not to fall to darkness looks like are crimson blond hero did it again.

Mikoto look to her thought with a shock expression he had expected that she would want revenge but no she wanted to know the truth her motherly instinct thought of Naruto who must have been a big part in this she plan to thank him when she is able but for now she will have to explain and relive that horrible night she took a deep breath and exhale "well this going to be long wait for me to finish okay" she said Sasara nodded.

While Mikoto was explaining Naruto made his way toward the Hokage tower hopping roof top too roof top but stop as he felt someone following him he stop to find the chakra he smile as he knew who this was all too well he look back and said "why hello Naeko-chan how are you today and why are you following me oh don't tell me you want to do it naught kitten hehe" he said.

Yugao who came out of the shadow with her anbu mask behind that she was very red at this 'I'll get you back later Naru-kun fufu' she though deviously "well Uzumaki-san the Hokage has requested for you to meet him he said she will explain when you are their" she said in her professional.

Naruto grin at her "hmm Naeko-chan have I ever told you that you sound sexy you sound in that voice hmm if the old man didn't need me for something or I didn't need to see him I would take you and bring back to our place and do you till you can't walk straight well see you later" he said seductively and lightning shunshin to the Hokage tower leaving a very red Yugao who had blood coming down her nose and wet from her lower region

Naruto appear in front of the old kage and said "so old men you came into conclusion to give that hat of your and retire hmm okay I'll do it" he said with a smirk on his face.

Sarutobi just chuckle at this "no Naruto-kun I didn't ask you here for that" he said 'not yet anyways but still I could get away from this damn paper work' he thought at this but shook his head a bit "no I actually called you here for a very important mission that I know you can do" he said to him.

Naruto was a bit taken back at this "a mission that I can do okay old man you been smoking to much from that pipe of yours but what is this mission you want me to do?" he said to the old kage who had a deadpan expression.

Sarutobi just re-compose himself and said "well the mission is you see yesterday the leader of the group of rebels from Kiri ask us for aid from their war against the Mizukage her name is Mei Terumi anbu send her in" he said to the Hidden anbu.

As the door open and reveal a person who he assumed was Mei is a slender woman in her that look was in her twenties about twenty-five. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her large D-cup bust, just below her chin she wore a long sleeves dark blue dress just ankle length with a zipper in-front just showing of her slender and size bust all in all she look gorgeous.

'So this is Mei wow she look very beautiful' he thought to himself 'oh is my Naru-kun having thought about the rebel leader hmm naughty Naruto-kun very naughty' his vixen who just awoken from her beauty sleep though she didn't need it 'oh hey Kuru-chan how are you my sexy vixen' he said to her she had a red tint on her face inside his mind 'oh I'm great and I really enjoy what we did earlier' she said in a husky voice 'well I'm glad you did we'll talk later okay got to introduce myself later my vixen' he said 'alright my sexy fox' she said.

Mei in her part was looking at a man who she had assumed to be in his twenties He had crimson blond hair oceanic blue eyes six whisker marks a perfect angular chin he wore a black short sleeves shirt and black pants his hug his muscle who she saw he was not bulky he was just perfect he 'oh my who's the Kami' she thought to herself.

Sarutobi went ahead with the introduction "well then why don't you both introduce yourself" he said to them.

Naruto was up first "well I'm Naruto Uzumaki just call me Naruto is fine by me I'm not that all up from formalities and it very nice to meet as someone as beautiful as you" he said and walk up to her lifted her hand and gave it a small kiss.

Mei on her part a red in her cheeks 'well this is the first time someone called me beautiful it would always be sexy or hot but he's different he is sincere hmm good looking and a gentleman' she thought to herself usually men would eye her like a piece of meat but Naruto was different he was nice and didn't look perverted she smiled at this "well my name is Mei Terumi leader of the rebel group against the Mizukage so we can end the blood line purge and Mei is fine as well I'm also not that up with formalities" she said with a smile.

Naruto look at her with his own smile and said "well so this is the leader of the rebel against the bloodline purge beautiful and strong very nice Mei" he said to her 'I knew there was something I like about her' he thought.

She blush at his compliment 'well this is the first time someone made me blush' she thought to herself "why thank you Naruto but onto matters Hokage-sama have you consider my aid request" she said.

"Why yes and he's standing here right now Naruto will aid you in this mission now he may just graduated but I can assure you he is strong I'll put my title on the line for that" he said with confidence in Naruto's abilities.

Mei was shock at this and look at Naruto to get a feel of his power and from the look at this he is suppressing his power but she could tell the Hokage saw telling the truth about Naruto's abilities and even went up and put his title on the line "well if you say so Hokage-sama but is he willing to?" she said.

Sarutobi look at Naruto and ask "well Naruto-kun will you accept this mission? If you do this is your first S-class mission" he said to him.

Naruto took his time he knew this was his surrogate grandfather wanted to show case his skill he could do this to see how powerful he is now and this could be his chance to get to know Mei as well as help them to put a stop to this, the down side he would have to explain to his girlfriend's about this "well old men I accept let's leave today Mei so we can get their early" he said with determination in his eye "oh before I forget I have to say something old men in private you understand right Mei?" he said she nodded and went out.

As Naruto out up a silence seal while Sarutobi told his anbu guard to leave Naruto began to tell him of his news that Mikoto has awaken due to his new ability the old kage was shock at this and thought 'Minato Kushina you would be proud of you son' he thought with a smile on his face.

"Well old man I'll see you I will need to pack and tell y girls about the news" Naruto said and he left before Sarutobi could ask about this girlfriends.

When he went out he greeted Mei "well Mei I'll meet you at the gate later I'll make it quick just got to pack something's and explain something's I'm also looking forward to know you better Mei-chan" he said the last part in a husky hot voice that send chill down Mei spine 'oh we will we will' she though as she made her way to the gate.

Naruto made several shadow clone some were to get the stuff he needed while the other went and find Anko, Kurenai, and Hana Yugao already knew about this as the Hokage explain it to her when Naruto was finish he open the door only to be talk by a Purple, violet, brown, and black blurs who he look up was Yugao, Anko, Hana, and Kurenai.

"Foxy-kun is it true that you are going to leave and to think we were going to have fun tonight and on an S-class mission no less" said Anko clearly irritated that he would take this she knew this cause Yugao told them

"Yes Naruto-kun you're going on a dangerous mission without any back up just what were you thinking huh? What is something happen I know your strong but still" scolded by Kurenai a little angry and concern that he was reckless

"Ya and were you even going to say good bye or a kiss who knows how long will you be back or even be back I know your strong but still" said Hana who also pouted at him with concern

"I have to agree with Kurenai at least take some back up this is a very dangerous mission and we can't afford to lose you if something happen" scolded Yugao with an irritation in her voice as well

Naruto look at them and smile they really do care and hug them and whisper "nothing is going to happen to me okay I'll be back I promise okay I can handle myself okay" he said to them and gave them each a kiss on the lips they look at his eyes that was full of confidence and he look like he already made up his mind they sigh.

"Just be careful okay don't do anything reckless" said Anko Naruto chuckle "oh like you would ha-ha don't worry I won't" he said and gave her a small kiss in the lips which she return in a full on kiss.

"Okay did you pack everything you need food, water, Ninja equipment, cloths?" said Kurenai clearly on mother mode Naruto just nodded at her "I have everything I need *mom* okay don't worry" he said Kurenai just roll her eyes and shook his head and they kiss each other as well

"Just don't forget to bring us back something okay and be aware of your surrounding as you might not know where the enemy might be especially at the mist village" said Hana "I will okay and don't worry I'll use my sensor ability okay" Naruto said as they kiss each other.

"Well will escort you to the gate I'm confident that you succeed but don't underestimate your opponent alright?" Yugao said "I will I promise and thanks as well" he said as they too kiss.

As the five went to the gate they were greeted by Mei Naruto who gave each a small introduction to each other he told Mei that they are his girlfriend and told her about his Dojutsu Mei understood she also told him about her Kekkei Genkai Lava and Boil release after that they went on their way.

"So how long do you think she fall for our Naruto-kun?" said Hana the other thought about this and chuckle it won't be long.

**-END**

**Anko: hey this is the ever sexy Anko Mitarashi **

**Naruto: oh hey Anko-chan how's Nick?**

**Anko: well he'll be fine when he get some of his brain cells back and working**

**Naruto: well this happens when he tries to do a lot of things at the same time oh well **

**Anko: true we some can't do things at the same time though that can't be said the same to you Naru-kun**

**Naruto: *blush* ya hehe**

**Anko: oh and who's this Mei hmm think about adding her in the harem from the other stories Nick read she's feisty hmm think you can handle five hmm**

**Naruto: *smirk* two words Kage Bunshin**

**Anko: *blush at a certain memory* hehe ya well see you next time readers as always this you sexy mistress**

**Naruto: ya see you**

**-Notes okay before you question me I'm putting some of my own Jutsu in my story and also the Biju release as well **

**The other is the history between Naruto and Izami will be shown in the future chapters as I'm almost done with the exams the other is the harem is 10-17 in the harem are:**

**Anko**

**Kurenai**

**Hana**

**Yugao**

**Kurumi (fem Kyubii)**

**Sasara (fem Saskue)**

**Izami (fem Itachi the poll will soon be close)**

**Mei**

**Fem Haku**

**The other are a supprise**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Speech-"Hi"

Thought 'N' Mental communication -'Hi'

Jutsu- (Fire Release- grand fireball.)

Add on info/author speaking-{Hi}

**Demon/summons talking-"Hi"**

_Flash back-"Hi"_

**Disclaimer-Don't own Naruto or any from his universe**

We find Naruto and his beautiful companion Mei Terumi on their way to Kiri it was almost night fall it will take two more days before they reach their destination the decided it would be best to rest so they set up camp on a nearby lake and Naruto made some nine shadow clones and broke into three groups the first group went to gather wood for the fire, the second group were to catch some fish and gather fruits, and the last was to stand guard.

As Mei and Naruto were to set up some tent Naruto notice something it was his tent he forgot to bring his tent oh he could only imagine what Kurenai would say if she found out

Back in Konoha in Naruto's house Kurenai was cleaning up when she notice a scroll on the floor she pick it up and unseal it what she saw was a tent? She thought about it for a second when she realize it Naruto's tent he had forgotten to bring his tent even do she told him to make sure he didn't forget anything "NARUTO!" and angry scream was heard all the male recognize the voice of the ice queen and pity the men who anger her.

In the Hokage tower we find Sarutobi reading his porn book when she heard Kurenai yell he recognize she scream Naruto's name and sigh 'oh no hmm should I extend his stay in Kiri to keep safe from the wrath of the Ice queen' he thought.

Back with Naruto and Mei, Naruto felt a chill run trough him and thought 'why do I get the feeling that something bad will happen when I come back to Konoha?' Naruto thought for a second and pale 'oh crap Kurenai-chan must have found out oh I'm so dead I wonder will Jiji allow me to stay in Kiri till she cools off?" Naruto thought to himself as to figure a way out of this.

Mei look at her companion her handsome companion "hmm so forgot your tent huh Naruto?" she said he look at her and nod yup a woman's intuition is very sharp she giggle a little "well we can't have you sleep in the cold now so we'll share tent okay" she said to him.

Naruto was sock at this and ask "are you sure I mean I could just porch up in a nearby tree branch not that I don't want to stay with you I'll admit only an Idiot would refuse someone as beautiful as you but still it would be intruding of me" he said.

Mei was a little taken back at this most men would just jump on this opportunity but he seem genuinely concern if she was really okay with him and her sharing the same tent 'yup I was right he is a good guy if his girlfriends aren't any indication *sigh* I wish I was part of his harem wait! why did I wish that well he seem to be a good guy not perverted, sweet, and considerate maybe if I' her thought continue as only to stop when she saw Naruto was going to a nearby tree she stop him "it okay Naruto you seem to be a good guy and I think I can trust you not to do anything perverted unless if you want me to melt your balls off" she said adding a sickening sweet smile of hers.

Naruto was a little scare of that smile and thought 'why am I attracted to women who are very scary' he thought to himself "well if you say so and I promise I won't do anything perverted I would have suffer the wrath of my girlfriends if I did" he said with a nervous chuckle oh how right he was when he gets back to Konoha well let leave that to the future chapters.

As the suns sets on are two travelers the clones came back with the wood and the fish and some apples so while Naruto was prepping for dinner Mei was prepping for the tent that they were going to sleep in while having in mind that 'why did I ask him in the first place any way I mean he already has four good looking women with him so why would he be interested in someone like me *sigh* it's hard to find good man and Naruto-kun is one them wait *kun* when did I started I calling him that oh do I have a crush on him hmm I need to sort this out' she though and began to sort things out.

While she was doing that Naruto finish making some fire and was prepping dinner on occasion he would take a glance at Mei and admire her form 'Kami the sunset just make her look even more beautiful but I can't compare' he thought 'oh Kuru-chan are you awake' he ask his lovely vixen.

'I am now *yawn* so how are things with Mei hmm Naruto-kun' she ask you may think why not go through his memory well everyone has their privacy so she didn't want to unless she had permission.

'Well not much though she did offer to sleep in the same tent and no it not that kind of *sleep* okay I just forgot my tent' he said while Kurumi giggle at this.

'Okay but just talk to her I could particularly sense that she is interested in you if the pheromone is not any indication or the fact that she trust you to sleep in the same bed has her just talk to her and use that charm of yours' she said knowing full well the he would succeed and the plan she was making when she gets out.

'Ya I'll do just that don't worry I'll visit you tonight my lovely vixen for a bit more discussion' he said to her with a husky voice on the last part inside the Kurumi had a red tint on her face know full well what he was planning.

'Okay I'll see you tonight love and good luck in securing her in the Harem' she said while teasing on the last part Naruto just shook his head a bit at her antics.

Mei after sorting things out and finish prepping the tent she walk toward Naruto who also just finish in making dinner as the sun sets it was now night time and they began to eat as they finish Naruto who wanted to know Mei better started.

"So Mei can you tell me a little of yourself you know you're like dislike and dreams" Naruto said as to want to know her better.

Mei look at him for a second and realize that he wants to know her better she smile "well my like are spicy foods, sinning, red wine my dislike are perverts, sexist, this bloodline war and people who mistreat other my dreams is to end the war and be the new Mizukage also find someone to settle down" she blush at the last and also left out the fact the she has a crush on Naruto.

Inside Naruto's mind Kurumi caught on this and smile 'hmm seems she might have crush on my Naru-kun hope he can figure it out.' She thought to herself while watching the two.

"Well as for me my like are my girlfriend, two raven hair girl, my friends and precious people and ramen my dislike are perverts, sexist, arrogance, a certain mask men, the time it take to cook ramen and thous who can't tell a kunai from a seal scroll my dream is to be Hokage to protect thous who are precious to me and to have a family" he said with full of confidence.

Mei smile at this and thought of teasing him a bit "oh hope I'm one of thous precious people Na-ru-to-kun" she said seductively to him.

Naruto blush at the seductive sound of her voice and caught on her teasing not wanted to be out done he decided to tease back "hmm you might never know you might be I do find myself Hard when I'm near you I mean your beautiful, strong, and very sexy" he said to her

Mei was now red from his comment and realize that she has been out tease not wanting to lose she continue "oh really hard to be around me tell me what will you do hmm?" she ask.

Naruto inch closer to and whisper to her in a husky voice "if you would allow me I would take you and show you what heaven feels like and by the time I'm done I'm going to have to carry you for two day because I'll make sure you want walk strait for two day" he said and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Now Mei was a really dark shade of red and almost past out due to the images running through her mind 'damn you win this round Naruto-kun' she said to herself in defeat.

Naruto who was looking at her redness just chuckle a bit knowing that he had won this round "so Mei can I ask you a question if it okay" he said while looking at her with a soft smile.

Mei who recomposes herself looks at him "alright ask away Naruto" she said also with a soft smile.

Naruto took a little breath and ask "do you have a boyfriend?" he 'hope she doesn't' he thought to himself.

Mei looks at him with questionably look and thought 'hmm is he planning to ask me out?' she thought "well actually I don't seeing as most men only look at my body, my breast, or my ass it hard to find a good men this days" she said sadly.

Naruto who look as her with a soft expression "well what strait men can't help but admire thous assets of yours but they are only fools to only look at thous beautiful green forest eye, your soft and yet firm voice, you're ever calm expression, and your beautiful flawless skin you gorgeous Mei" he said with a somber smile.

Mei was in awe from his compliments and seems that she like him more and more they spent together "thank you Naruto-kun" she while smiling 'hmm he is under the CRA program I mean I'm not against sharing'

"You're welcome Mei-chan he-he well it might look I'm taking advantage of the situation but say after the war will you go out with me I really want to know you more if you would allow me I'll make sure you have a great time if not I will still help you and still think of you as my friend" he said with hope in his voice.

Mei took time to ponder this and said "why yes Naruto-kun I will after the war you better pick the right place okay and if it goes well I might just reward you" she said winking the last part.

Naruto who look like he won the lottery had a big smile "I promise I will but now I think we should rest we have to be bright and early right?" she told him still holding the big smile Mei just nodded in agreement fix up and went to their tent and said their goodnight to each other.

**[Warning lime]**

The sound of moan can be heard trough out the house inside Naruto's mind as Naruto was licking Kyubii's pussy tasting her juices while a clone was playing with her large breast Naruto put two of his fingers insider her pussy while twirling his finger making her moan louder while the clone was busy pinching her erect nipple Naruto could feel her inner walls clamping on his fingers knowing that she was going to cum he then bit softly on her clit and that send her over as she came gushing Naruto gladly drink her sweet fluids while his clone was playing with her breast prolonging her orgasm.

Kurumi was breathing heavily but had a satisfying smile on this face "hmm that was so good Naru-kun but her let me satisfy you" she said as she tackle him to the ground and took out his ten inch stiff and start sucking and stroking it her effort was rewarded when she heard him moan in pleasure as some of his pre-cum was leaking from the tip of his dick she happy sip and love the taste of his sweet and yet a little bitter taste then she went on giving him a deep throat Naruto was trying to hold on not to cum she really know what she doing sensing she went to use her large breast and gave him a tit-job while licking and sucking on his head after three minute he came Kurumi drank all of his cum.

"Wow that was good just a few more days then we can do this for real" he said to her happy yes he was working on the seal that would release her but still bound her to the seal knowing that mask person was still out there so she can't be fully free yet.

"Yes I can't wait for use to do it for real and you think we should include Mei-chan and make it a three sum hmm Naru-kun" she said seductively.

Naruto went red and the thought of him with this too goddess would make any men kill him to be in his place "ya that would be um…Damn" he said still imagining the possibilities.

Kurumi just smirk at him for winning this round but she would not mind it would make thing more interesting "yes can't wait hmm just thinking about it turns me on even more fufu" she purred.

"damn sexy vixen making me imagine such glorious things but yes it would but I got to make thing great on our date right okay let clan up I want to train using Biju techniques" he said to her Kurumi nodded and they went to clean them self up

IN the bath room he and Kurumi was in position 69 she was on top of him while sucking and giving him a tit-job while he was under her licking her pussy and sucking on her clit it went on for a few minutes and they came at the same time.

"Okay now that done lets clean now and start to train" Naruto said Kurumi nodded in agreement and they went and clean each other up

**[Lime ends]**

After they clean each other up they went to the field "okay Naruto-kun remember a Biju-release can be use by their host and depending on their Biju will be their technique since you have me you may use this Ninjutsu and this Genjutsu

(Biju release-Fox fire)-this will enable you use three large fire orbs which looks like a fox's head

(Biju release-Fox fire hound)-this enable you fire off three or more depending on how much chakra you use

(Biju release-Fire fox stream)-this enable you to fire off a stream of fire like fox to burn your opponent

(Biju release-Eternal nightmare)-this enable you put your opponent in a Genjutsu to see his/her worst nightmare come into reality only you can dispel it

(Bijudama-Tailed beast ball)-this is a powerful technique for a Biju and his/her host you will have to gather your chakra and mine and combine it and balance it out so you will have to use your Dojutsu for this

"Each one of this is very powerful and can't be counter only another host with it opposite element may so far you mastered all four but the last so far you can make a small version so little by little you are mastering Bijudama" she said with a re-assuring smile on the last part.

"Thank my Vixen-Hime okay let's start" he said and made a hundred shadow clone and they look at him "okay let's get wild" he said and charge at them.

He summon his sword and began to strike each of them {A.N he hasn't un-sheathed his sword} his clone summon some spear axe and swords as an extension of him they can use the Yin's property to create weapon and charge at him seeing this Naruto dispel his blade as a clone was to slice him he caught it and counter by stabbing the clone which dispel as a two clone came charging in Naruto caught the first clone's sword twisted it arm block the other clones sword and back stab the clone now Naruto re-summon his sword and stuck the clone he then saw another clone charge at him with a spear he doge it side stepping at the last second and at stuck the clone from behind as five clone jump at him with their spear axe Naruto block them with his sword and threw them aside.

Naruto made an earth pillar and activated his Dojutsu and gather his chakra and Kurumi's chakra using his Yang element made an golden claw using it to assist him he figure it may be and 8:2 balance he finish as a black orb for he shouted (Bijudama-Tailed beast ball) it was very powerful and stuck the clone changing the land scale to a big hole in the middle smirking at his accomplishment he jump down only to be tackle by Kurumi and assaulted with kisses from her.

"You did it Naruto-kun you made a successful Bijudama and just look at the destruction it very impressive" she said still kissing him she was proud at his accomplishment.

"Ya thank Kurumi-chan hehe it was thanks to my Yang element that allow me to summon a chakra claw arm that help me stabilize it I figure it can help me ha-ha that and they can't use Izanagi unless I re-enforce them" he said sheepishly.

"that and don't forget your blood clone they can use that only three time but all aside you really did well I don't know about the other Biju's but I know you're the strongest" she said to him.

Naruto smile at her "ya but I won't be arrogant that will only lead to death there are still some who are more stronger till then I'll keep on training" he said he was strong but not arrogant no he know it will kill him if he does that 'wait clone that it hehe now I have a way hehe but I'll keep it to myself for now' Naruto thought.

Kurumi smile at him he really wise for his age a part of her blame herself at that since he didn't get to feel what a childhood was like but smile since it didn't turn him bitter "well it looks like your companion is awakening I'll talk to later okay" she said and gave him a kiss he intern return.

As Naruto began to stir he felt weight on his chest he look down to see Mei he admire her for face 'Terumi shining beauty suits her' he muse he then to try and make her up "common Mei-chan time to wake up we have to leave early if we want to get to your contacts" he said to her.

Mei stir a bit and said "five more minutes Naruto-kun it so this pillow is comfortable to sleep on" she said not knowing where she was sleeping and using.

Naruto simply chuckle "I can imagine my chest is very comfortable but still we have to leave don't want to be late right Mei-chan" he said to her softly.

Mei eye shoot up and jump out of Naruto's chest look very red "I'm sorry Naruto-kun I didn't know" she said embarrass by what happen a bit.

Naruto gave her a re-assuring smile and said "no it fine Mei-chan as long as you're comfortable then it fine by me and besides it gave me time to admire your beautiful face so it really no trouble."

Mei felt relive and happy inside relive that he was fine with it and happy by his comment on her looks "thank you Naruto-kun well let prep shall we" she said with a smile Naruto simply nod in agreement and they went on and fix up the camp and went to the next town to meet with her contact.

**-End**

**Me: okay that another chapter done and good since I'll be busy hehe so how you like?**

**Naruto: it was good and thank for having me master Bijudama**

**Me: ya don't mention it okay next is the Battle of Kiri and meting the 3-tails sanbi Isobu**

**Naruto: so I'll go up against one of Kuru-chan's brother or sister**

**Me: definitely sister hehe**

**Naruto: you're not going to have me in a relationship with another tailed beast are you?**

**Me: oh not the no since some of my reader want this particular tail beast so I'll do specking of your Harem since I won't do a poll I'll add the one that were recommended to me well not all but some I'll add them in my next story.**

**Naruto: *sigh* can't help it can you**

**Me: yup well see you next time**

**Notes: okay so I'm going to add Fuu, Yugito, Fem Nibi, Temari, and okay since some of my reader PM me I'll add Hinata but in my future story she'll be a little sister to Naruto okay the harem are as follow**

**Kurumi (fem Kyubii)**

**Anko**

**Kurenai**

**Hana**

**Yugao**

**Sasara (Fem saskue)**

**Izami (Fem Itachi since the polls are close she will be in)**

**Fuu**

**Yugito**

**Hinata**

**Fem Nibi **

**Temari**

**Fem haku**

**-okay just 4 more I'll only have Naruto have 17 okay the rest I will add in my future story okay sorry if your main girl is not their or the last 3 may be your main girl might be in the last four if not I'm sorry again I will just add them in my future story**

**Next is the war at the mist**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Speech-"Hi"

Thought 'N' Mental communication -'Hi'

Jutsu- (Fire Release- grand fireball.)

Add on info/author speaking-{Hi}

**Demon/summons talking-"Hi"**

_Flash back-"Hi"_

It was second day of their travels going to the Mist village it was in the middle of the day and Naruto and Mei arrive at a port village to meet with Mei's contact this two were Ao and Chojuro "okay you two why don't introduce yourself to my companion here" Mei said the two.

Ao he was a middle aged man with blue hair his right eye was covered by an eye-patch, under which he concealed the Byakugan that he obtained from a Hyuga clan member he defeated he wore a talisman in each ear with the kanji for a humble form of "to hear" written on them twice on each side these talismans reacted when his Byakugan is under threat and will protect it from anyone, even himself he also wore the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them "hello I am Ao please to meet Mei-sama's companion and thank you for escorting her" Ao said to Naruto.

"Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki Ao-san but just Naruto I am that all in formal things and it was my pleasure to escort Mei-chan it was fun" he said with a smile on his face.

"You know back in the old day we would be formal it because it would show formality if not it will be no good manners to it" Ao said to Naruto Mei on the other hand thought *you* *old* *no good*

"Ao shut up or I'll kill" Mei said with her sweat sickening smile 'what did I do' was all Ao thought now it was Chojuro's turn to introduce himself.

Chojuro has short, blue hair, and dark eyes he also has pointed, shark-like teeth; a trait that all known members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist as well as apprentices share he wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. Also, he wears his forehead protector on the front of his holster which he uses to carry Hiramekarei the sword itself is wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible He also has shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs "well I'm um Chojuro it nice to meet you Uzumaki-san" he said shyly.

Naruto thought the kid was shy but he could also tell that he has skill he had heard of the seven swords man they were one of the best swordsmen group in the Hidden Mist village Naruto always wanted to test his skills against one of them "like wises but just Naruto okay I'm not that up for formality alright on a side not I would also like to spar with as I want to test my skills against one of the seven swordsman" Naruto said to him unsealing his sword.

"Maybe later Naruto-kun we have to make it back to the camp and have strategy meeting against Yugari maybe after words okay" Mei said though she did want to see his skill but know that time is not to be wasted on this matter.

"Okay for you my lady Mei-chan I will" he said with a mock bow Mei just roll her eyes at his antics as the group walk to the rebel camp Naruto could see some of the ninja that was there had lost their legs on either side or both including their arm he could also see the grave that were their they number in the hundredths he look and saw some women and child that were morning for either their father or their husband he could also see the tent of the wounded and can hear their scream of pain

'So this is what war is like it very gruesome and sad to say the least children father less and wife's widow damn if this goes it will get even worst' Naruto thought to himself while looking the site.

'Yes Naruto-kun this is what but a small version of what a true war is it was much worse during the great ninja wars" Kurumi told Naruto.

'Ya I agree on that *sigh* why can't we just find another way oh well talk to you later love' Naruto said mentally kissing her.

As they made their way inside the main tent there was a long table in the middle and Naruto could see the lieutenant and generals that were present Mei sat down on the front of the table while Naruto was standing on the side Ao was on her right while Chojuro was on her left.

"Mei-sama it good to see you un-harm and if I may ask who is this person with you?" ask a general who was wearing a torn armor and his left eye was patch.

"Yes well this here is my companion and the one that Hokage-sama has sent to aid us this here is Naruto Uzumaki" Mei said with a smile on her face she was happy that Naruto was here a day before arriving they went into a small tavern and had dinner they would talk like they were a normal couple though it was not a full on date well in Naruto's opinion but was still happy that he could get her to smile.

"What! One men are you sure one men can change the outcome of this battle Mei-sama I just find it hard to believe that do you anything to support this?" question lieutenant skeptical that this boy could change that outcome he was not alone however the whole room minus Mei since she knew of his Dojutsu and it abilities and Naruto for obvious reasons

"I'll be honest with all of you because I want to establish some trust I'll admit that I just graduated am now a Genin but I've train for the last ten years with my skills and Dojutsu Hogo-sha no me it a new form of Dojutsu that maybe more powerful than any that came before plus I know the reason this people fight you it was because of their fear and hate from the years of battling blood line users of the kaguya clan as so their hate is out of fear and so they hate and resent if you are all wondering why well it because I know what is it like but I won't tell sorry s-class secret but just give me a chance and I will prove to you all what I can do" Naruto finish with all confidence in his voice.

But just before another general was about to speak a ninja came in the tent breathing heavily "Mei-sama we got trouble there is an army of mist Ninja outside we don't have time to prepare at this rate we will lose" the response was instantaneous one word could sum it up fear they felt fear that they were going to lose this is until walk out of the tent and went off to the battlefield.

Various ninja were looking at him as Naruto took off his robe made a shadow clone to give his robe to Mei as he was surveying the battle fiend he activated his Dojutsu he counted there were a hundred and twenty ninja he look back at them showing his Dojutsu they could feel the power from it something dark and yet something gentle he spoke in a very powerful voice "allow me to give you all an everlasting memory to break this illusion of fear" then he ran off to meet this opponent

Mei was about to order the other to follow but was stop by his clone and said "Mei-chan don't let me handle this I need to prove to them my power and bring their spirits up I promise I will return to you" Mei just nodded as she clench on his robe praying that he will be okay.

Naruto stood in front of them one Ninja spoke "ONE! They send one to face a hundred boy move aside or ells" he said threateningly but Naruto just stood there and motion pointing finger gesturing saying *bring it on*

"Brat you ask for it" the same Ninja spoke and went through a couple of Hand sign (Water release- Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu).

Time stood still as the on looker saw Naruto just standing there they fear that he was frozen but when you look closely he had an stoic face as if not caring then it happen Mei nearly gave in to tears a as the Water Jutsu collided at him the Ninja smirk at that but it vanish as he felt a large amount of chakra

(Biju release- Fox fire stream) they heard as fir like foxes suddenly appear burning half of them screams of agony can be heard as they were burn alive their skin melted from their flesh or just burn off the smell from that was disgusting they all look toward the source of the Jutsu only to be shock to see Naruto was standing on the same spot unharmed Mei took a sigh of relief that he was fine.

"Alight I've warm up enough let do this" Naruto said as he summon his sword and unsheathed and lounge forward toward them slashing each one of them in half or beheaded them one ninja threw a kunai at him only to be shock as the kunai just pass through him Naruto spun around and grab the kunai with his left hand and return to kunai to it owns head.

Five ninja went through a hand sign and shouted (Water release- Rampaging water) they shouted as a torrent of water came to Naruto smirk and counter (Earth release-Mud wall) as a wall of mud came upward to block the torrent of water as it went down three ninja came forward to attack but again their attack only pass through them Naruto spun around and made a one hand seal (Storm release-Laser circus) as a beam of lightning frying the three ninja.

"THE HELL ARE YOU!" shouted a trembling mist ninja he was not alone all of them were fearing this men who was in front of them Naruto grin evilly and look at them his Dojutsu flaring up and said "your death" suddenly he vanish in an crimson light as bodies began to fall to the ground all of them without their head blood was spilling to the ground Naruto then use one last Jutsu (Yin release-Multi Dark particle Jutsu) he said as dark particles began to show then shoot at all of the enemy ninja engulfing them into nothingness.

As the battle stop they all stood where once an army now only one remain they didn't get a chance to fight back it was a massacre brought by one men Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto appear to them in a lightning shunshin he look at Mei who was at awe and fear as well all of them were he sigh "sorry you had to see that Mei I guess I got carried away trust me I'm not all for killing only if it was necessary and this was so again sorry" he said as he began to walk pass her only to be stop by a pair of arms rap around him.

"stupid you had me worry I thought you froze then when that water technique hit you I thought I lost you promise me you won't do that again and don't worry I'm not afraid of you I know you won't harm me or any of your comrades" she said to him as she turn him around for him to look at her he saw his Dojutsu thous white cross along with his dark crescent moon to her it look beautiful.

Naruto look at her he saw no fear on relief that he was fine he smiled a little to her and look at the people and said "people of the rebellion no today we have one and I have shown you my power and decimated an army to show we won't back down I Naruto Uzumaki give my word that I will help all of you and bring an end to this war and defeat the Mizukage so all of you cast your fear away don't pull back don't hesitate and move pass you fear and fight with me for freedom and redemption!" he said with a powerful and confident voice.{A.N okay I know you know that line from bleach I don't own that it just seem to feel right in putting it in}

His word touch and every one of them as they began to look up with new determination in the eyes and soul to fight for their fallen comrade's fir their family and for them to be rid of this war.

Mei smile at the site 'it seem his words spark and ignite them it seems the Hokage was right in sending him I know I'm happy' she thought while watching the scene seeing them in a new light.

That night Naruto was in his tent resting he had use some restriction seals on himself to keep his power at fifty percent he estimate it would be low-mid kage level 'well what a day eh? Kurumi-hime?' he said to his beautiful companion.

'Yes it was using high level technique can be tarring since you use the Hirashin Jutsu it take more chakra since you have to feel your opponent own and move without the use of seals for markers since each seals has a small portion to your chakra it easier to use but at least we know it can work' she told him true ever since he mastered Minato's technique the Hirashin he figure he could use his sensor ability to locate each of the enemy and stick.

'Ya that and the Yang technique as well I'll have to keep the fifty for now until I can face Yugura I heard from Mei that he hold the three tail sanbi know anything about him?' Naruto ask.

'Yes he can use water base ability but it not enough to fight against my fire ability but I can't say the same for you so I guess you'll have to go with your Earth release or you Rasengan he can also use the Bijudama like any other Biju he also has a hard shell covering him just like a turtle it very strong but he is only quick in the water on land he is slow so I suggest to get him to dry land and use your speed to overpower him' she told Naruto who nodded and thought of a plan to deal with the sanbi.

His thought were interrupted by a pair of slim and soft arms around his neck he look behind to see Mei and smile "evening Mei-chan anything I can help you with?"

Mei smile and nodded and inch closer to him "yes there is Naruto-kun something only you can do" she said to him he was about to ask only to be shut by Mei in a heated kiss

**[Lemon warning]**

At first Naruto was shock but then return the kiss as they clash in a heated tongue battle for dominance eventually Naruto won and started to explore her mouth Mei gave a silent moan to this then Naruto let her explore and taste his mouth as they pull out for lack of air a thin line droll can be seen Mei then cut the droll with her own finger and lick it.

"So what was that for not that I'm complaining or anything?" he ask her Mei smirk as she grab his hand a put one her breast and the other her pussy.

"well I realize that I might not live and after I saw you and thought you died I felt like a nail hit my heart then and only then I realize that I fell for you yes it was only a few day but I can say that your one of a kind I don't want to lose you and I can share provided you love as all equally also I just didn't want to regret anything" she said to him

Naruto was surprise by this and soften his gave as he squeeze her breast softly and played with her pussy he then spoke to her "I won't let anything happen to you Mei-chan and I will love you as I love my other girls Mei-chan I promise I will show you a great time" he said.

He then unzip her cloth to reveal her Black lace bra and panties as he did that Mei remove his shirt and pants he was now only in his orange boxers she could see the bulge it was big she became even more turn on as to the thought of that inside her.

As Naruto remover her bra showing her dark pink nipple and went to suck on it earning him a moan of pleasure from her as they fell on the bed he then proceed to remove her panties showing her pussy.

As his hand went down to play with her pussy inserting two finger inside her and playing with her clit while sucking on her breast switching between them Mei moan even louder as she felt he whole body in ecstasy in pleasure from Naruto's stimulation "YES PLAY WITH MY PUSSY AND CLIT SUCK ON MY BREAST AHH KAMI YES!" she shouted as she was feeling close.

Naruto feeling her close went down to lick on her pussy and suck on her clit this send her over as she same hard she grab his hair and push him into her pussy as she came Naruto happily drank her juice while one hand was playing with her clit to prolong her orgasm a minute later she stop her eye roll behind her head and her tongue sticking out a droll escape her mouth 'it seem I was right to add some chakra to my hand a bit more along with my Yang element' Naruto muse.

He then position his cock at her entrance and slowly enter this of course made Mei have a mini orgasm as Naruto felt her tight pussy he saw blood he was shock at this and said "Mei-chan are you a virgin?!" he ask her

"Yes Naru-koi I am I was saving it for the men I love and I'm glad it was you" she said and Naruto gave her a very passionate kiss and gave her time to adjust to his size.

They reluctantly broke of their kiss and Mei move her hips signaling for him to move he move in and out of her pussy speeding up slowly Mei moan at this and felt her pleasure rise even further as Naruto was moving faster now she could feel his dick hitting her cervix the mix of pain/pleasure was overwhelming to her she snap "HARDER DEEPER NARUTO-KUN FASTER AHH YES MORE!" she shouted.

He happy follow as he lifted her up and pound her hard and fast she wrap her leg around him so he can even deeper into her a little more and he would pierce her cervix he then put his finger in her as and stretch it a b/it this of course only increase her pleasure.

Fifteen minutes pass as Naruto was pounding her hard every two or three minute she would cum she felt like she was in heaven of pleasure as Naruto grind her he then trust hard in her piercing her cervix she had a strong and long orgasm she was seeing dot as she was almost unconscious Naruto feeling his cum "Mei-chan I'm going to cum" he said and gave one last trust and came inside her "ahh Naruto-kun I'm cumming again" she said when Naruto trust into her she came as she felt his seed flowing in her she came a little more and slip into blissful sleep and satisfied.

Naruto look at her and smile as he saw she was very happy he then pull up a blanket over them and gave her a kiss on the forehead and said "goodnight Mei-hime" he said before falling to sleep as well.

**[Lemon End]**

**-End**

**Me: well that that**

**Kurenai: finally found you !**

**Me: Kurenai! How the hell did you find me o crap got to leave! Wait what the hell snake and dogs oh crap!**

**Anko: why hello Nick-kun**

**Me: *sweating bullets* hey their Anko crap if you're here that means *look to the left* hey Hana Yugao what bring you all here**

**Hana & Yugao: hello Nick-kun**

**Me: 'I'm dead' okay um so what you need 'maybe I can bargain with them'**

**Kurenai: *sickening sweetly smile* well we have something we need to ask you something**

**Me 'need to get out I can feel she hasn't use her Genjutsu I can get out of this but I need to have a..that it!' hey look it Naruto and oh Kami he's bleeding**

**The four girls : WHAT! *turn around***

**Me *broken lose and use a smoke bomb* see you next week readers *and gone***

**Hana: crap he's gone well get him next time**

**Yugao: yes we will did your partners get his scent?**

**Hana: why yes so shall we hunt?**

**Anko: oh lets**

**-Notes okay before you ask Mei is part of the harem now it follows:**

**Anko**

**Kurenai**

**Hana**

**Yugao**

**Sasara (Fem saskue)**

**Izami (Fem Itachi since the polls are close she will be in)**

**Fuu**

**Yugito**

**Hinata**

**Fem Nibi **

**Temari**

**Fem haku**

**Mei**

**Konan (I have a plan for them to meet)**

**So two more or three to make it seventeen if need be**

**Okay next is the Yin and Yang I putting my own ideas to it okay but I'll look up some for if I can find any**

**The other is Naruto having to combine elements well it because of his Dojutsu that he is able to use them as I said it provider's perfect chakra control**

**Ja ne**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Speech-"Hi"

Thought 'N' Mental communication -'Hi'

Jutsu- (Fire Release- grand fireball.)

Add on info/author speaking-{Hi}

**Demon/summons talking-"Hi"**

_Flash back-"Hi"_

Inside Naruto's mind he was resting in Kurumi's bed when he open his eye he saw his lover and quickly kiss her "hello my sexy vixen" he said.

"Hmm I could get use to waking up like this when I'm in the real world with you Naru-kun" she said as she kisses him again.

"Well actually I had an idea for you to come out of the seal Kurumi-chan" he said as he took her ring seal and changing it to paper seal and tear half of it and return it to its original form.

This confuses Kurumi before she asks Naruto he had already left his mind and went to the real world.

Back in the real world Naruto he felt a weight on his chest he look to see a sleeping Mei he then gave her a passionate kiss waking her up "good morning Mei-hime how was your sleep?"

"Hmm it was great I've never felt so satisfied ever but I'm a little sore" she pouted at the past part Naruto just chuckle and proceeded to heal her this of course made Mei-have and involuntary moan as she felt Naruto's hand.

"Well Mei-chan I have a surprise for you but you have to trust me okay" he told her she nodded she indeed trust him.

Naruto got up and bit his thumb letting some blood to spill and made a blood clone, he then channel Kurumi's youki into the clone then a flash of red light came.

Mei had to shield her eyes as the light vanish and in place was a beautiful crimson haired beauty with breast bigger then hers and her frame was to die for it perfect along with her skin it was a bit pale and lightly tan she would ask Naruto till she saw that woman that appear and tackle him into the ground and kiss him she was a bit pev at this she was going to ask till Naruto beat her to it.

"Now I'll have to explain so where to start Kurumi this is Mei and Mei this is Kurumi the nine tailed fox" he said shocking her.

"WAIT! The Kyubii is a woman?" she asks Naruto who just nodded in agreement "HA TAKE THAT YOU SEXISM BASTARD THE STRONGEST BIJU IS A WOMAN!" she said proudly Naruto and Kurumi chuck as Anko said the same thing.

"I like her Naruto she has spunk I like that but how are able to do that?" Kurumi ask Mei recovered and listen in to Naruto explanation.

As Naruto explain how he first told Mei about his past and about Kurumi to this Mei hug Naruto while cursing thous who harm her men Naruto thank her and told her that it out of fear and anger that clouded their judgment of him then explain about how he had an idea of using his blood clone and channel Kurumi's youki he explain it would be the same as a summoning by removing half of the seal he could be able to channel her youki through the clone.

Kurumi was in awe at this "wow and you figure that from me telling you about your clone well then I'm been waiting for this" she finish and gave Naruto a long passionate kiss it lasted for two minutes but it felt like hours for them as they pull back for lack of air.

"Well now how about we get started hmm would you like to join in Mei-chan" Kurumi as in a seductive Mei look at her smirk.

**[Lemon warning]**

Mei walk towards Kurumi and gave her a hot kiss and proceeded to play with her well endow breast Kurumi follow as well but pinch Mei's nipple as they began to moan to each other they went and touch each other wet area and they change to position 69 where Mei was on top and Kurumi was under her they lick each other pussy and suck on the individual's clit a bit it slightly a few more minutes they came.

Naruto who was fighting the urge to faint from lack of blood was watching this hot scene and thank Kami herself for this 'thank you Kami if ever I see someday I will kiss you' he said with anime tears falling for such luck he had.

Somewhere in heaven Kami the goddess of life and order heard his thanks and smile with a small blush on her white cream perfect heart shape face "oh you will Naruto-kun you will fufu" she said.

Back with Naruto Mei and Kurumi look at Naruto hard erecting rod and smiled seductively as they went towards him they kneel down and proceeded to suck on his dick while Kurumi was sucking and licking his tip Mei was sucking on his balls and they would switch.

Naruto fought to cum as he was feeling their tongue on his dick thus went for five minutes and pre-cum was spilling the girls notice this and look at each other they smirk as they knew what was the other was thinking as if they had a mental link they proceeded to push their large breast to Naruto's dick and stock it up and down while licking the tip.

That was it for Naruto as he came covering them in his cum he was breathing to recover his strength as the two women went on to clean his cum of each other this got Naruto hard again.

"Hmm I finally was able to taste Naruto's cum and I love it but now let get to the main course shall we" she said as her position was on top his dick and slowly went down.

Naruto notice a little pain from her and ask "are you okay Kurumi-chan wait are you a virgin Kurumi-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun I am I wanted to give it to the men I love who accepted me and forgave me you Naruto-kun I love you with all my heart at this is the proof of that" she told him if Naruto was not hard that would get him.

She went down slowly and gave her time to adjust Naruto gave her a kiss and massage her breast as to remove her pain after a minute she went upward and downward increasing her pace going faster she felt her passion lit up and increase her pace even faster she also felt Naruto trusting in her

Mei went on top of Naruto mouth "mou Naruto-kun to leave me by myself lick me Naruto-kun lick this pussy that belong to you" she told him Naruto happy accept her request as he was lick her pussy and clit she felt his tongue enter her pussy increasing her passion.

Now both women feeling their passion increase as they look to each other and went to a heated kiss each other while holding and squeezing the individual's breast to increase their passion and wetness.

Naruto was feeling Kurumi's inner walls clamping on his dick in vice grip and Mei's inner walls clamping on his tongue his trust in faster into Kurumi and use his finger to enter Mei pussy and lick on her clit.

This inter had to the two women moan louder "AHH YES NARUTO-KOI YES HARDER FASTER!" Kurumi was screaming in ecstasy.

"YES SUCK MY PUSSY AND CLIT THRUST THOUS FINGER IN ME NARUTO-KOI!" Mei was also screaming in ecstasy.

A few more minute and each of them came Naruto came inside of Kurumi as he felt her milk him and the feel of her juice flowing from his dick he also drank Mei sweet juices.

Kurumi felt Naruto's seeds entering her prolonging her orgasm "yes finally Naruto-kun seeds are in me" she said happily.

**[Lemon end]**

After a few minute they rested as Kurumi was on his left and Mei was on his right both had a satisfied smiled "hmm that was satisfying Naruto-koi I'll be going back in the seal to rest let go at it again later okay" she told him as she kiss him and puff back into the seal

"So Mei-chan do you want to go at it hmm?" Naruto ask Mei who shook her head.

"I would but I still feel somewhat sore don't get me wrong I would but sadly I need my strength maybe later okay Naruto-koi" she said as she gave her a kiss.

"Alight Mei-chan later well let clean up and meet with the other in the war tent?" he said she nodded and proceeded to clean each other.

After they clean up they went outside it was a good thing that Mei remember to put some silent seal so not to disturb the people of their late night activity but they could clearly see that Mei was limping and she had that afterglow of sex added to the fact that Naruto had a huge smile on face that can only come from having sex.

The men look at Naruto with jealousy in their eye because he was able to have Mei 'Lucky bastard' was the thought they same would go for the women they were looking at her with jealousy that she was able to bed such a men 'damn her for capturing such a men' was their thought.

As they went inside their company also notice this how Naruto and Mei was close to each other and could see Mei's afterglow and limping while Naruto's huge smile that won't seem to go down.

Ao look at them and said "you know back in the old day courting with women" but he was interrupted by two dark auras.

"Ao shut up or we'll kill you" both Mei and Naruto said with a death smile that would made the Shinigami proud.

'First Mei-sama now Naruto-san what did I do?' Ao thought to himself while trying to compose himself from such dark auras.

A general clear his throat "okay let us discuses a way to weaken Yugura's forces we need them at low moral if Uzumaki-san effort reach them they would be demoralize as of the thought of us having such a powerful ally."

"Well I do have an idea who here has a map of the area specifically the trade, supply and delivery rout" Naruto ask then he was presented a map by a female rebel ninja who wink at him.

This of course got her a death glare from Mei 'how dare this hussy flirt with my and Kurumi's men' she though they were feeling Mei's KI and they were not at ease at this Naruto just put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down she of course did and they sigh in relief.

"Okay my plan is more a hit and run tactic it here let me explain" Naruto said as he began to explain

First is to his their food supply this would weaken them physically and mentally from the cut from food this will impair their senses along with weakening their chakra and we will let some pass but thous will be poison.

Next we go for their weapon supply and steal them it would give are forces to restock some much needed weapon such as explosion tags, kunai, swords, and spear.

The we go for their medic supply well this I don't need much to explain cause we will need medic supply yes?

Also the slave rout we free them and ask if they would like to join to add forces especially the sex trade rout we should free the women cause I can't stand this I hate women being use as mere sex toy's.

Lastly is for are scouts to find some of their compounds and hit them since we have most if not all the weapon supply their men would die.

"After we success in this most of their moral will be diminish and Yugura would go on for a finally offensive as a last ditch effort to win but he will go with weaken soldier" as Naruto finish they were looking at him in awe that he thought of a plan on the fly.

"Okay inserted of staring at me with gaping mouth let to this now" Naruto snap them out they Nodded and went to explain to their forces though Mei stay behind and have Naruto a kiss he would ask but Mei beat him to it.

"That was for being the brilliant men you are" she said to him and gave him another on his lips again.

"Hehe well thanks but mostly cause I would spend time with a friend of mine who is lazy but who is very smart and keep on saying troublesome all the time" he said as a certain Nara sneeze thus dropping and breaking the plates he was carrying for his mom well you what happen next.

As they began the operation Naruto went on to free the slaves from their captivity as he arrive and saw some women who were chain up this made his blood boil thought the one that capture his interest was a two redhead 'Red hair is she an Uzumaki damn got to rescue them but without altering the guards' he thought.

Naruto went down to a nearby thick bush the forest he was in was thick his plan was to use his hidden blade as to not alert the guard he follow them slowly switching cover form cover the convoy then stop as the men were resting.

"Ha-ha we found are self a catch huh boys?" one of the men said to his soon to be dead companion who agreed with him.

"Hey fat and ugly what the hell are you planning with us" said the red head she wore a long sleeves dark red shirt, a black hat, with black shorts with sandals her hairstyle was untamed with bangs she dark eyes and tan skin.

"Shut up Tayuya do you want us to get onto trouble then we already are" said the other red head to the person now identify as Tayuya she had crimson eyes, fair skin, short and spiky hairstyle she wore brown glasses sort sleeves shirt that had v shape reveling her belly button and short black shorts and black women combat boots

"Quit it Karin you both are attracting to much attention to us already hey wait what happen to them?" said a girl with long black hair, pale green eyes, slightly tan skin, she wore a navy green sleeves shirt, black shorts and sandals.

"What was that Kin what do you mean oh crap what happen this morons" Tayuya who just notice

With Naruto before the girls notice Naruto made several clone to assassinate the guards one who was near him he stab near his throat and drag him in the bush as to not alert the guard.

He also assassinate two guards with his hidden blade while a clone took out two more guard and with and assistance of another clone drag them in a nearby bush then three more guards were are assassinate by three clone and just before the forth guard could notice he too was assassinated by a clone from behind.

Naruto had place his clone on top of the tree to finish off the rest of the guards simultaneously as Naruto air assassinate two guards near the girls location killing them. {A.N I do not own the hidden blade from assassin creed it just seems so cool to have Naruto do that}

Now the three girls had a small blush on their face they were staring a men who just killed the rest of the guards without so much effort he had crimson red blond hair dark green vest long dark cargo pants three whisker marks on either side of his perfect slight tan face oceanic blue eye

"Alight guys free the prisoners and escort them back to the camp and have them heal or Kami help I will hurt them if they don't" he told his clone as they broke the lock with their hidden blades the proceeded to escort them back to the camp though some would have to be carry for they are in weaken state.

"Are you three alright?" Naruto ask the three girls who blush even more as they saw his smile at them.

Karin was the first to answer "Yes thank you um can we know your name" she ask.

"Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki um? Can I have your names?" Naruto ask the three girls.

"WAIT! Uzumaki you're an Uzumaki I thought me and Tayuya were the last" she said.

"Okay no I'm an Uzumaki from my mother side of the family well let me get you guys out first okay" Naruto then proceeded to break the lock thus freeing them.

"Okay I'll start first I'm Karin Uzumaki the red head beside me is Tayuya Uzumaki and the one with black hair is Kin Tsuchi and thank for recuing us" Karin finish.

"No thanks necessary I'm just doing what right any ways let head back to the camp alright then you three can explain what happen okay" he ask them they agree Naruto made three shadow clone to carry them bridal style each of them felt his well tone muscles.

As they made their way back to the tent Naruto already heal them with his Yang Jutsu thought they did experience something hot in their lower region at his warm touch.

"Okay start explaining, where are you from and how did you know that you two are the last Uzumaki?" he ask them.

"Well you see we were part of Otogakure or the village hidden in the sound which was establish by Orochimaru now I what you are think but we escape we heard his plan to invade Konoha and capture the last Uchiha" Karin explain.

Naruto was stiff of the thought that Sasara was in danger along whit his village he look at their eye and saw no lies in them "okay continue Karin" h said and she went to explain

_Flashback_

Orochimaru was a pale with yellow snake like eyes he wore a pale gray grabs with dark pants and a purple rope tied around his waist.

"Kuku soon Konoha you will burn to the ground and the Sharingan will be mine is everything prepare Kabuto-kun?" he ask his loyal right hand man.

Kabuto he had short gray hair dark glasses he wore a dark purple high collar shirt whit a grey under shirt dark purple glove and dark purple pants and dark blue sandals.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama do I have to ask why use Kazu, Dosu, and Kin" ask the loyal second hand men.

"Well you see they will be use to activate the curse seal I plan for Sasara-chan and if they die it won't matter I do plan to use them to revive the first and second so they live their purpose" he told him.

"Yes but how will you get Sasara she will be guarded and if she does leave she will be retrieve" he ask again.

"The sound four will retrieve her and further increase her curse mark and if they die while she get away then I do not needed them as seeing my prize is all that matter Kuku" he told him not knowing the three who were listening in to their plan.

_Flashback end_

They finish and Naruto had a very dark aura that was felt throughout the camp Mei went in to try and calm him down by kissing him gently Naruto calm down and proceeded in returning the kiss.

"Now no need to get frisky Naruto-koi we'll do that later okay" she said in a husky voice the three girls look with a red on their face at the hot sight of this and wish they also receive a kiss from him they didn't know why though.

"Hmm look like three girls more girls in Naruto's little Harem fufu" she said and the three were shock at this but before they could ask Naruto beat them to it.

"Well you see I have a new kind of Dojutsu and also the of our clan Tayuya Karin so now I heard all of this I will ask you to come back with me to Konoha I can protect you seeing as I'm head of the clan in all so will you accept?" he ask the three of them.

They discuses it among themselves "so what do you think? Should we go with him I mean he looks strong and he did took those guards out" Kin ask her two other companion.

Karin use her sensor abilities to gage his power and was shock "he has restriction seal all around him, his power level is low kage but it seems to be at forty five percent of power if I have to guess he is more powerful then that snake bastard" Karin explain to her shock friend as the thought of someone more powerful than Orochimaru.

"Well I say we go with crimson blonde here but let's first see what his made of if he the real shit" Tayuya said and the other to nod.

They look at him "okay fishcake we'll go with you only if you prove you strong" Tayuya said Naruto grown a tick mark at the nickname.

"It Maelstrom not fishcake damnit *sigh* whatever alright seeing as we'll be here for awhile till I end this war alright I will" he said

"Ya whatever you say fishcake" Tayuya snorted back at him Naruto who was holding it in till he notice something he use his sensor ability and was shock.

"Tayuya do you have a curse seal mark?" he ask Tayuya stiff a bit that he senses her curse mark.

"Ya so what of it fishcake going to remove it or something cause if you say you can then you high on something or just plain stupid" she said even more tick mark was seen on Naruto's head.

Naruto recompose himself "why yes I can either remove or change its composition so you may be able to use the curse mark without the negative influence since we Uzumaki's are known for the sealing arts so let me look at it" Naruto told her in a commanding voice.

"Sure knock yourself out fishcake I doubt you can do that" she said and proceeded to show him her curse seal that was on her neck.

"Hmm it seems that it more complicated then Anko-chan's curse seal but it shouldn't be a problem okay hold still this may hurt" Naruto told her (Seal change curse seal of heaven).

"What the fuck you think your" she was stop by her screaming in pain as Naruto finish she went limp and griping her shoulder.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT!" she shouted in anger but felt something different about her she look to her curse mark and it change to color it was now white that look like nine tails swirl and it felt different than the original.

"Well to answer your question I modify your seal so you can use it without the negative influence from it and before you can ask I know of someone who had it before I remove it from her it not my tale to tell you have to ask her on your own" he finish

"I'll only say this once only thanks fishcake" she told him as she went and gave him a small hug and quickly reside the hug

"Ya sure well I'll let you guys rest here for tonight my tent is just next door okay we'll talk more in the morning" he finish and wave a goodbye to them and left.

"Well that was interesting we find your cousin her modifies your curse seal and he is offering us a asylum in his village and plus his hot" Kin said to his to friend

"Ya he his plus his chakra is so relaxing and bright at the same time and did you feel thous well tone muscles hmm plus he said he can take multiple women so if ever" Karin thought drifted off.

"Ya that fishcake did a number but still let see if his is the real deal before we do anything well I don't know about you two but I'm hitting the sack" Tayuya said as she went to res the other follow suit.

**-End**

**Me: their it is an end to another chapter**

**Naruto: oh hey where are you and why are you only using a radio to communicate me?**

**Me: are you mad I'm hiding from the female righteous furry curtsy of you girlfriend Naruto**

**Naruto: Ya I know but you do know it only a matter of time right?**

**Me: yes I know so I'll end transmitting before I'm found out see you *end of transmission***

**Naruto: did you get that?**

**Anko: why yes thank you Naruto-kun *kiss Naruto on the check***

**Kurenai: yes thank you now let go ladies *all four leave***

**Naruto: hope he can forgive me**

**-Notes**

**Okay that a new chapter okay before you ask I had Naruto change the curse seal so Tayuya may use it what you thought I won' think of that oh well next is the Harem Tayuya kin and Karin well be added seeing a lot had pm me about it so this is the Harem**

**Anko**

**Kurenai**

**Hana**

**Yugao**

**Sasara (Fem saskue)**

**Izami (Fem Itachi since the polls are close she will be in)**

**Fuu**

**Yugito**

**Hinata**

**Fem Nibi **

**Temari**

**Fem haku**

**Mei**

**Konan (I have a plan for them to meet)**

**Karin**

**Tayuya**

**Kin**

**Okay I did plan on adding one last but that it 18 that it no more who will be that well leave it to me**

**Okay why assassin creed well it just awesome that why and again I do not own the next update will be on wed or Thursday depending if I'm busy with college work well Ja Ne**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Speech-"Hi"

Thought 'N' Mental communication -'Hi'

Jutsu- (Fire Release- grand fireball.)

Add on info/author speaking-{Hi}

**Demon/summons talking-"Hi"**

_Flash back-"Hi"_

It has been a week since Naruto started the mission he could say progress was going well so far though there were some loses and some gains from the following weeks such as the supplies they need such as food, weapons, medic supplies, and the people they free from imprisonment join in as well some were Jonin to Chunin who has a blood limit.

So far the scouts have reported that Yugura's men where low on moral as Naruto predicted he had also anticipate that they would raid some nearby villages so he went and had thous village evacuated and had his men under his command prep for an ambush this further diminish their moral while the rebel group was at all time high.

Naruto knew it was only a matter of time till Yugura make one last offensive and attack them they were prepare Naruto also had train them to further strengthen them in battle this improve his relationship with them.

Speaking of relationship Naruto and Mei's relationship is going great between sex and on the battle field or off he could say that he love her and vice-versa on occasion they be together or join by Kurumi on walks out it was a nice feeling having someone close to you to him it just further his resolve and his strength.

The other is with Kin, Tayuya, and Karin he already talk to them the reason they join Orochimaru is because the usual is that either he offer a place to stay cause you have skills or supposedly save you cause you have something he wants he would say it was going well with Tayuya was loud and would swear a lot he knew it was just part of her mask he didn't mind it he knew it was like with Anko she would show her other side to only thous she trusted, she would also join in the battle with her Genjutsu was good along with her music Jutsu he found out that she could control puppets with a flute so it was very effective for ambush and to fool the enemy.

With Kin was good as well they would talk with each other he found that she very independent though even now and then she would need help he knew she was a proud women but he knew she also had a soft side that she would rarely show except around him and the other friend in the battle field she was good in using senbo like Tayuya she would use sound, she would use it to mess with her opponents senses it was effective in capturing and interrogating seeing is the senbo could be use to enhance the pain receptor in the body.

Karin has her personality she was brash at time and act girl the next he figure it could be an Uzumaki trait he gone along with it and occasionally flirt with her the result the girl would act giggle or would pass out if Naruto would take it far in the battle field she was a great sensor it was great in locating hidden enemies and traps as well she could also tell if a person is lying so interrogating was more effective.

Naruto did start to date the three of them with the approval of Mei and Kurumi he could honestly say in was interesting especially with Tayuya he remember when they had a small picnic.

_Flashback three days ago_

Naruto and Tayuya were near a small lake in a good clearing in the forest Naruto somehow convince Tayuya to go with him on a picnic she was stubborn but he could tell she wanted to go she just wanted to keep up appearance.

"So Tayuya tell me something about yourself" he ask her, he knew from his previous date that Tayuya had more baggage he didn't want to ask her other friend he wanted to know himself.

"Well what their too know fishcake hmm" she counter back a bit wary of telling him or anyone in that matter.

"Well you know you like, dislike, hobbies, and dreams something like that and you can drop the mask Tayuya I know your hiding you pain but don't bottle it up okay" he told her Tayuya on her part was shock that someone was able to tell her mask but she look into his eye and saw he has the same eyes as her she sigh knowing there is no way out of this.

"Well you know my name my like are Kin and Karin, music my dislike is that snake bastard, thous who harm my friends and my former group my dream is well I don't have anything yet" she finish.

"As for me my like are my girlfriends, music, ramen, training, and my friends my dislikes are perverts, people who can't tell the different between a kunai and a seal scroll, a certain mask men, and the time to cook ramen, my dream is to become stronger and have a family" he finish his own though the family part did give Tayuya a small blush on the face as the thought of having a family with the crimson blond.

As Naruto and Tayuya began to eat their small lunch that Naruto made his senses suddenly flare up as he felt someone hostile coming he look at Tayuya with a knowing look that said *we have company* who nodded in understanding suddenly ten mist in came out of the grass.

"Look what we have here a couple having a nice picnic eh boys?" one of the mist nin said to his companions.

"Hehe ya and that girl am not bad as well he kid why don't you leave her with us and will let you live fair trade right?" the other mist nin who had a perverted gave upon Tayuya.

Naruto smirk at this and stood up and held his hand to Tayuya beckoning her to stand "Hey Tayuya let show this fools who they are messing with it could prove use with some work out eh?" as he got into a fighting stands.

Tayuya smirk at this and got her own fighting stands "and here I thought this could be boring hehe lets play fuckers" she finish and charge at them with a kunai she had with her.

The two went on to attack him only to have their attack pass through and Naruto charging (Chidori) at the one of the companion.

The mist nin seeing his companion die send out a furious war cry and charge at Naruto (Water release- water bullets) as a water bullet projectile was sent at Naruto who went to his own seal (Crystal release- diamond wall) as a wall like diamond suddenly erupted from the grown blocking the water projectile before the mist nin could react Naruto was behind him with a swirling ball of energy (Rasengan) as he was slam through the chest sending him to the three.

Tayuya on her part was having fun she already took out four with her Genjutsu she took out her flute and started to play (Demonic Flute-phantom sound chain) as she started to play the mist nin felt like their limbs were being torn from their skin it was painful they went to release it only to find a giant water dragon hit them courtesy of Tayuya who had water release

(Biju release-fix fire Jutsu) fire fox like head suddenly appear then burn the last three mist nin to ashes then he went to attack the other three who use (Water release- great water flood Jutsu) as a giant torrent was charging toward Naruto held his arm and extended it then he use (Earth release-mud wall Jutsu) a giant mud wall appeared then Naruto use (Ice release- sharp spike Jutsu) suddenly spike if ice form from the water the three mist nin jump to avoid only to be caught in a (Yin release-dark void spear) as three appeared and stuck them straight to the chest "well that was quick didn't even get to stretch much with hmm I need to improve on the timing of my void spear when forming well from the looks at things this guys must be Chunin at best so Tayuya how was it at your end" he ask as she was finishing the last one

"Well boring as hell this shit head didn't even pull much ya should be Genin and Chunin well at least it wasn't all that fucking boring eh fishcake-kun" she said to him teasing him on the last part Naruto just shook his head in amusement.

"Oh well let clean up here and get back let see if we can't get a fun mission eh Tayu-chan" he said also teasing her Tayuya on her part just let it slid for now she admit it was a good day.

_Flashback ends_

After that day they got along together well now it would be the four of them going on mission eliminating some of the enemy or scouting for possible ambush though today they went to camp that they were able to get out from a mist nin in a nice way it seems that this small compound hold some of their money so it was a good opportunity for them to steal to further cripple Yugura's forces.

"Okay Karin-chan scan the whole are see how many we are dealing with" Naruto said.

Karin use her abilities to locate and scan for the number of the forces their dealing with along with any traps hidden nearby "I counted at least a hundred and fifty mist nin seventy percent were at least Jonin level while thirty percent were Chunin she also found several traps from the tree lines and the ground all tag with explosion marks several meters away from are location Naruto-kun" she finish Naruto nodded in response.

"Alight here the plan Kin-chan you and Tayuya-chan you will go and disable the traps and Karin tell them each of the location disable them and put our own explosion traps." He told them they nodded in response.

"Wait how about you Naruto-kun what will you be doing?" Kin ask Naruto look at her with a serious expression.

"Me I will go in and infiltrate the area and find the sealing scrolls where they keep their money and plant some explosion seals along the way don't worry I'll handle this if anything happen use the Kunai's I gave you okay" he finish as they went to start the operation.

The compound was fairly large it was at least a stander football it was around fourth miles at best he then spotted a person who was neither a ninja nor a servant so he assume that he was handling the money.

As Naruto began to infiltrate the compound the waited in a nearby three line that he clear of an explosion tag that was on it he counted the time the guards would rotate from their location to the other it seem they would every twenty seconds and would stop to look for at least fifteen second before switching with the next guard so he had twelve seconds.

When the guard switch he then jump up over the wall and landed on the ground and his behind a nearby rock and hid till the guard would change when they did he ran silently inside the compound their he use his own sensor ability to locate the target of interest and sure enough he found him he crept trough the ceiling and located his target who was counting the amount of money they had.

"Hmm a five hundredth thousand ryo look like thous rebels really doing a number on us right you can come out now" the accountant said Naruto who was above him was a little taken back that he was found out but quickly recompose himself as a door slid open to see a mist ninja.

"You done if so let me take that to the vault" he said as the accountant handed him the seal scroll containing the money

"So when to you think this will be over hmm the rebels are getting more resilient they been raiding and hitting are supplies and are base" the accountant ask.

"Well actually tomorrow it seem that Yugura has grown tired of them and plans to lead one last offensive to the enemy camp this will be over by tomorrow" he finish at left.

With this new information he made several reinforce shadow clone and order one it to follow the guy while the other planted the explosion tag while the other as he went out to go back to the camp.

As he made his way back he spotted his companions "change of plans when my clone will activate the explosion tags when he leave with the money we need to get back to the camp now common" he said and held his hand out and teleported back to the camp and made his way to the war tent.

"Everyone listen up it look like Yugura is going to the final offensive tomorrow so here is the plan I want three groups of four to spread and hide this special kunai on the battle field now and the rest prep for the end!" he said in a authority voice they nodded and went to prepare for the end of the war 'finally this is going to end' was the collective thought of everyone.

Naruto heard a large explosion on a distance knowing that his clone trigger the explosion tags as his clone appear in a crimson yellow light dropping the bags of scrolls containing the money inside he had order to have it store.

Then the clone drop three particular scrolls the clone dispel and Naruto receive the memory and was shock to find a dragon scroll and a beast scroll though the last was a blank then he had an idea he still had Kurumi's seal the one he was going to use so she could get in and out of the cage he could have it change to a summoning scroll he summon a clone then have them to the change while he went to sign.

'Naruto that the contract for the dragon and beast contract how did Yugura find them is unknown to me but it would prove useful to have them go find a good spot and sign them I know thous two are good friend so they will agree only if you pass good luck" Kurumi inform.

"Okay I will better find a good spot for this don't want to attract to much attention and I better take some pill so I restore m strength afterwards" he finish and went of

He found a good place then he made a seal barrier so he could hide is power level he knew they were going to test him he made a sealing barrier to mask his power level then he activate his Dojutsu then proceeded he open both scroll and bit both his thumb letting some blood to flow and sign and went to summon them then he herd puff and saw two very powerful individual. {A.N I won't go to details for a good friend of mine who pass away so honor his memory from being a gamer side I will put this two individuals bosses Behemoth king from FF 13 and Bahamut revenant wings FF 8 revenant wings I do not own this two all right belong to square enix this two were one of the few bosses he like from his favorite game series.}

The two individuals look at each other the greeted "**why it nice to see you again Bahamut my old friend**" said the beast creature to the dragon who was now known as Bahamut Naruto knew this was the king of all dragon.

"**Ah yes my friend Behemoth but now let us talk to the one who has summon us well why don't you introduce yourself young one**" said the king of all dragon, now both the dragon king and beast king.

Naruto took in some breath to relax and look at them straight in the eye "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze the Forth Hokage and Kushia Uzumaki the red hot habanero and container/mate to the Kyubii No Yoko the nine tail fox and I wish to be both your first summoner if you would allow me such I know I don't have anything that would make me worthy only to my name sake but I am not my father or mother I am me and no one ells" he finish without any hesitation in his voice just pure determination.

The two look at the boy's eye and saw pain, loneliness, sadness, love, determination, and truth 'such eyes for someone so young' the two being thought.

"**Very well we will test you to see if you are worth both me and Behemoth is on good terms only if you pass the test**" said Bahamut he look toward to his friend who look back as if understanding what the other is thinking of.

"**Come young one let me see through your memory to find where you resolve lays that is my test to know if your cause is just and strong**" Behemoth said Naruto nodded and step forward.

The king of all dragons saw thing that made him very angry at the people of his home but smile as he found why he wanted his determination to protect the bonds he had forge"**I have seen your life young one I will admit I am angry for the ignorance of this humans but still you forgive them from their ignorance and hold no ill will to them, I have seen you resolve to protect what precious to you a good cause indeed very well you have my approval to be the first to summon us dragons in battle and be able to use dragon sage mode, now my friend it is your turn**" he told his friend.

"**So it would seem young one I want you to show me your power show me your resolve show me this will of fire that you have and don't hold back use only a single attack**" the king of all beasts instructed him.

Naruto nodded and thought of his strongest attack he had one in mind he created a big ball rasengan and it was surrounded by regular size rasengan he charge up to the Behemoth (Planetary Rasengan) he slam it trough the kings chest creating a powerful vortex though he did held back so not to kill him by accident.

As the Behemoth recompose it became clear that he was strong even when he held back he grin and the thought that finally a worth wielder to their contract "**you have pass young one I approve you to be are summoner you also may summon my kin in battle along with me if needed and you'll be able to use beast sage mode if you want seeing that is all I will go back to inform my kin of you young one it was also nice to see you old friend**" he told his friend who nodded and puff back to his home.

"**I too will go back so my kin may know of you young one good bye**" the dragon boss said and puff back to his home.

Naruto was pulled into his mind and was hug my Kurumi "Congrats on passing and becoming the first human to have two of the most powerful summons Naru-kun" she said while kissing him.

"Yes I happy as well thought it was a little nerving to say the least hehe" he said sheepishly he was lucky that it was just that yup his devil luck was on his side today.

"So tomorrow is the last day of this war what do you plan on doing with that blank summon seal?" she ask, she knew he had something up his sleeves.

"Hehe well you'll just have to find out on your own tomorrow but for now let's go back I still need to prepare tomorrow right after this we are going to celebrate over and over again" he said adding his seductive tone on the last part it send shivers down her she nodded not until she gave him a passionate kiss then he went back outside to inform Mei of the developments she too was very please like Kurumi he did the same thing to her in result was also a long tongue and passionate kiss.

Before he went to bed he went to Kin, Tayuya, and Karin's tent and also gave each a kiss for tomorrow the night went on as all five girls decided to stay in his tent the three already knew about Kurumi and they were find with it they had somehow found a way to cuddle him without killing him though Naruto on his part was having a little hard in sleeping feeling each of their individual assets.

**-End**

**Note sorry if this chapter might not be my best work I just got a call that my friend pass away so I'm affected by that I will still update while I'm morning just not that quick so the two summon for Naruto are my dedication to my friend Michel that was his favorite boss in the game final fantasy well bye**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Speech-"Hi"

Thought 'N' Mental communication -'Hi'

Radio contact-Hi

Jutsu- (Fire Release- grand fireball.)

Add on info/author speaking-{Hi}

**Demon/summons talking-"Hi"**

_Flash back-"Hi"_

Naruto was standing over the battle field looking towards the enemy he was wearing his over coat it was blood red on the back of it had nine tails and a Kanji saying fox demon. On the inside he wearing his dark green jonin, combat pants, his hitai was on his waste, and black combat booths he had unseal his staff along with his restriction seal he was not taking any chances on his back hip was a large scroll.

On his right side stood Mei she wore her blue dress the extended to her legs leavening a V shape in the left she wore her long combat high heel boots inside she wore her mesh armor that cover her body till her upper knee, on her hand were dark blue cat gloves each cat like nails was on her ten fingers chakra can also be apply to make it sharp and thank to the protective cloth on it the user may still do hand sighs in performing a Jutsu

Behind him was the rebel force all ready for battle his three girlfriends stood at front of them Tayuya wore her dark red small skirt dress and knee high short shorts, on her side was a two black and white short sword flute blade both was thirty centimeter and at the far end of it was a two sided blade the black flute blade was on her left while the white flute was on her right.

On her right was Kin she wore a dark sort sleeves shirt over lap by her dark green vest along with her dark short shorts and sandals over lap by a mine dark skirt and long combat booths on her hand were a ten chain ring glove that can produce chakra senbo's that can be lunch or use to stab an opponent.

ON the left of Tayuya was Karin she wore her dark dink long sleeve shirt, knee high shorts, long dark combat booths, and her dark pink glasses, she also had a weapon a knuckle glove that is also chakra oriented meaning it would be easier to channel trough it making devastating results at who's at the un-lucky bastard at the receiving end.

Naruto had made each of this weapon for his girls as an added protection for them he knew they were strong but he was still concern for them what any self respecting boyfriend won't he had made each with his Yin release and stable with his steel release. He had taken a sample of their chakra so that only they may use it or if they decided to pass it on strangely enough they seem to know how to use these weapons and only took a few hours to get a feel of it and another hour to use it to a great extent.

ON the battle field was Yugura he had an child like appearance messy light-gray hair, short sleeves mesh armor over lap by a green poncho, he had pink pupiless eyes and a scar on his lower left eye behind him was a shit load of enemy at least a thousand of them but if you look closely Naruto's plan work they were at an weaken state some were having trouble standing or staying awake others were on the verge of collapse.

Naruto activated his Hogo-sha no me and scan each of them 'yup my plan work each of them are at their breaking point and at their weakest this is their last stand it was either them or just who went on the final assault' he finish his thought with a victory smirk knowing his plan had work.

He turned around and gaze upon the rebel group they number at least five hundred and fifty he look at their eyes and noted that there were still fear and hesitation in them he sigh and close his eyes for a second and look at them "ALIRGHT LISTEN UP ALL OF YOU!" he shouted and got everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen standing behind me are a thousand men ready to fight each of them fuel by rage and hate each look intimidating but if you look closely each and every one of them are weaken and on their last leg" he stared the whole group look at the enemy force and true to his words they look like they were about to pass out from hunger it seems that his plan work then they heard him continue.

"As I said cast away your fears and look forward, never hesitate or pull back if you do then you die so I say again cast your fear and doubts" his word echo trough them like a dagger "for today is the last day of this war and we all can finally put an end to this war once and for all" the rebel group began to cheer on and any fear was wash away buy his words.

"So I ask you in this battle field in are final hour will you all stand by me fight to end this war, fight for thous who have fallen, fight to thous we love and protect, fight for a better future for our children and for their children, fight for a better tomorrow so I ask you all WILL YOU ALL STAND MY ME!" he finish shouting the last part.

Naruto look and all their eyes and a flam erupted there was no fear, no doubt, only courage and determination. Courage to fight this and end it and determination for a better future and to protect thous they love "WE WILL STAND BY YOU NARUTO-SAMA/KUN" they all said in unison along with his girls.

"THEN EAT HEARTHLY FOR TODAY WE DINE IN HELL SO GIVE THEM NOTHING BUT TAKE FROM THEM EVERYTHING CHARGE" Naruto shouted then turn around to fight the enemy along with all the rebel group the final battle of this war had began one side will win the other will lose {A.N for thous of you that might not know that quote that was from 300 Spartan awesome movie and I don't own that line it just seem right to have it}

As Naruto charge with his group of hundred and ten he charge first with his chakra enhance staff he jump in the middle twirling around and hitting them on their heads killing them one mist ninja thrown a kunai lace explosive Naruto sense this and caught it with his left hand and redirected it back hitting the mist nin in the head.

He had the explosion tag and strap it on the back of a mist ninja and kick him toward his allay killing them in an combine explosion he then doge an incoming water dragon Jutsu, and made an earth pillar then he channel his chakra to his staff and made several small Rasenshuriken and made a crescent slash lunching the small Rasenshuriken he had made sure not to hit his allays in a cross fire the damage was devastating there were still some survivors he dispel his staff and drop to the ground hitting the ground with his fist (Earth Release-mud earth wave) then the ground seem to turn like tsunami charging at the mist ninja were engulf in mud suffocating them, seeing that there were little left he went to find Yugura.

With Mei and her men's she side step at an incoming slash from a mist ninja's sword them swipe his neck killing him she then went into a quick seal (Lava Release-lava wave pool) wave of lava began to pour on the mist ninjas melting them in the process then she went into another hand seal (hidden boil mist Jutsu) then a hot mist engulf them making them sweat heavily as their breath grown heavier (Quick claw slash) it was quick as they saw some of their comrade's neck getting slice before having their own neck getting slice open the mist clear reveling dead bodies and in the middle was Mei then she went forward to attack another group along with her group behind her.

Chojuro use his swords technique Hiramekarei long sword version cutting through the enemy in a circular slash and Ao while using his Byakugan struck each mist ninja's vital points such as their heart coils and spinal tendrils.

Tayuya now on her second form her hair grown a length, her skin turn brown and her breast from a firm C-cup to a D-cup as she play her (Demonic flute-dark illusion) creating an illusion of the enemy fighting demons when in reality they are fighting among them self when she release her Jutsu they saw what they did and was in shock so much so they even committed suicide the rest Tayuya use her (Water Release- Dark hydra dragon Jutsu) making a wave of hydra drowning them.

Then she summon her Doki each of them look like large ork one was covered in bandage, the other was holding a giant mallet and the last he was wasn't wearing any on top but a full muscle she control each of them and had them attack the rest of the mist ninja "common fuckers let's do this the fun is just getting started" she said while having her summons attack.

Kin was using her weapon to lunch several chakra senbo to each of the mist ninjas vital area killing them then she use (Thousand senbo rain) she finish then senbo's began to rain on the enemy having no time to react were struck then she channel her chakra and lunch her senbo's each direction if one is to look closely you can see chakra line then she went into a quick hand seal and use (Lightning Release-lightning stream) then the lightning connected on each and every mist ninja that were guided by the use of her senbo line giving them a deadly jolt of lightning she smirk darkly and went to the next group.

Karin was on a private channel with Naruto and the others rebel group "Karin-chan this Naruto can you sense where is Yugura?" Naruto ask Karin close her eyes and concentrate she felt the who battle field loss on both side but more on the enemies side since they were weak she felt his chakra along with Mei, Tayuya, and Kin 'their fine that good' she thought and went back to locate Yugura.

Then she found him "Naruto-kun he is just north of your location should I inform the other or are going to handle this?" She asks, she also felt something off about him like he's being control or something she shrug thous thoughts for now.

"No I'll handle this he is a Jinjuriki like me so let me okay I've got a plan okay but I need to be the one to face him alone" he told her knowing his plan he can't have any distraction he was just going to test this now so he can't afford it to go wrong.

_Flashback the eve of the battle_

"Okay let me get this straight you plan to use that seal which was suppose to allow me to go in and out of the seal that you father made then and turn it into a summoning scroll for a Biju" she said summarizing Naruto's long plan.

"Yes that the plan I'll use this giant empty scroll and have it converted then I'll use my Yin-Yang sealing technique if this works I can remove the three tail sanbi or Isobu in this scroll thus giving him a pocket dimension of his own and allowing Yugura to live afterward for stand in trail I just got a gut feeling that something is wrong with this okay" he finish.

Kurumi look at him and sigh "okay Naruto-kun but just be careful okay if it does work at least we Biju's have a realm to call our own" she said and gave him a small kiss.

"Thank you Kuru-hime don't okay I can do this trust me" he finish and gave her a passionate kiss to end the night.

_Flashback ends _

Naruto made his way to Yuguras position while taking out mist ninja that was in his way using his sword slashing them then (Water Release-exploding water colliding wave) a surge of water suddenly came in and ridding that wave was none other than Yugura, Naruto had dodge that technique by jumping in the air using his gravity element he stood in the air overlooking Yugura.

"So you're the one I been hearing about the men that took an army by himself eh tell me what is your name and why do you help this stain" Yugura ask while standing in a vortex of water he made to meet Naruto face-to-face.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my reasons are of my own not yours let's start this" he finish he clamp his hand together then made (Crystal Release-crystal dome) suddenly he and Yugura was inside a giant blue and crimson crystal dome.

"There this is to ensure no one disturbs us now let's do this" he said then with his staff in hand he made a (Wind Release-grate double wind tornado) a giant tornado came two large tornado at Yugura.

(Water Release-water mirror technique) a water mirror appears recreating the tornado that Naruto made and collided upon collision a great gust of wind surrounded the dome.

Dispelling his staff and summoning his sword, creating two shadow clones Naruto use a Kenjutsu that Yugao thought him (Dance of the crescent moon) one clone came to Yuguras left he was able to doge that then he avoided a clone to his right but was slash by Naruto who was above him but Yugura disburse into water "Damn a water clone" he look back and saw an incoming water bullets.

(Ice Release-ice mirror) a mirror of ice appeared in-front of him shielding him from the incoming attack then he saw Yugura went into Biju cloak mode then he went into a hand seal (Biju release- turtle water surge wave) a wave of giant turtle came in charging against Naruto.

Naruto saw the incoming attack and charge he Yugura saw this and thought 'is he mental or something charging at' his thought were interrupted when he saw Naruto phase trough the water (Kuzuryusen-nine headed dragon slash) Yugura was hit at all nine vital areas of his body if he wasn't in his Biju cloak state he would have been done for.

"**I will not be beaten by the likes of you**"he said in a demonic voice then it finally happen he went to full Biju mode the three tail sanbi look like a giant turtle, a hard crab like shell, he had three tails the resembles a shrimp, he had a human pair of arms and hand but no hinder legs, big forehead which had three horns looking like a big mouth his eye were yellow and red.

"**I'm finally out so a human huh to push my container you must be strong but it matters not I will kill you *Roar***" he finish with a large roar.

"Okay this is where it gets tricky" he made two shadow clone and handed him them the large scroll and he bit down his thumb (Summoning Jutsu-Bahamut) a large puff of smoke appear revealing the king of all beast.

"**Why have you summon me young one**" ask the king of dragon who was hovering looking toward the battle field and saw the three tails he had guest that Naruto was fighting the three tails "**so this is the reason you summon me I must say you know how pick them young one**."

"Yes Bahamut-sama I need you along with a clone of mine will fight the three tails while my clone along with me will prepare for the sealing so let's go wild" he finish and the king roar and charge at the tail beast.

"**So the dragon king eh then so be it I will kill you and that large lizard**" the sanbi said and charge, the result of the previous is a very piss-of dragon

The three tails who was in the water was quick and doge the incoming spear attack from Bahamut, then the three tails went and swipe his hails creating a large torrent of water charging at the dragon king who simply lifted himself in the air to avoid the incoming attack, then the sanbi use (Biju Release great turtle bullet) sending a turtle like bullets toward the dragon who use his long spear to slash each of them.

Then seeing the sanbi was in the water the Naruto clone use (Storm Release-lightning reign) a surge of lightning and struck the sanbi who was in the water furthering the damage but was not enough to knock it out, the sanbi who was getting tired of this gather it energy and ready to form a Bijudama.

"Shit his making a Bijudama we have to counter that Bahamut-sama" the clone stated the dragon king nodded in response and gather it own to create his most powerful attack Exaflare, as the two finish and lunch their individual attack colliding on each the making a powerful shock wave destroying the crystal dome from it force.

The real Naruto saw his when the Sanbi was now at a weaken state teleported using his Hirashin and appear in-front of the sanbi with ten reinforce shadow clone and open the large scroll then he gather both his Yin and Yang element (Yin-Yang Release-anima summoning sealing technique) the clone using their chakra chains holding the sanbi down while channeling their own chakra to further quicken the sealing, Naruto channeled it chakra into the scroll using his Yin and Yang as form of guide into the scroll, Naruto had also made five reinforce shadow clone which can utilize Yin and Yang assisting Naruto 'damn I need a little more Kurumi-chan can you please give some of your own chakra please' he ask his companion who responded by giving him three tails worth of chakra, 'thank you Kurumi-chan'.

The combination of Naruto's clone and Naruto with Kurumi's chakra along with his Dojutsu was too much for the sanbi and was overpowered and was seal inside the scroll after that was done Yugura was on the ground exhausted but alive.

Naruto himself was tired as well but he had some chakra pill to re-energize himself he went and look at Yugura who eyes were a familiar dark and red tomoe 'The Sharingan so he was being control it must be that mask men so he was behind this as well' Naruto thought the people who were at the battlefield saw Yugura had fallen the mist ninja knew they are at a lost and was to weaken to fight to they surrendered.

It had been three days since the end of the war, slowly but surely a sense of normality and stability was beginning to form and the restoration had began as for Yuguras supporters they were executed a day after the war.

As for Yugura himself they had question him and discovered much to Naruto assumption that he had been control evidence by Yugura's eyes he had told them that it was a man behind and orange mask with swirls, he had worn a back cloak with red clouds on them.

Naruto was correct it was him again but why would he want bloodline users to be eradicated he thought it over and came into a conclusion that in my hinder his plan since the Sharingan can't copy bloodline limit and could prove effective against him.

After the war Naruto, Mei, and Kurumi had spent a lot of time more with Mei since Kurumi knew that she will be able to spend more time with him then Mei knowing tomorrow is their last day the decided to spend one last night together just him and Mei.

**[Lemon warning]**

Both he and Mei were in the Mizukage's private house bedroom Naruto was currently waiting for Mei, Naruto was in his dark blue boxers then the bathroom door suddenly open and Mei was standing there in a dark red bra and lace panties overlapping by a see trough night gown.

Naruto gawk at the site that was before him Mei bra held her breast making them very plum as Mei slowly and seductively while swaying her hips move toward Naruto her breast bounce in each step as she got to him she was on top of him and then gave him a very heated kiss which Naruto was happy to return.

As their tongue clash for dominance while Naruto was holding her breast giving in a small squeeze earning him a small moan from Mei, Mei on her part was grinding her pussy on Naruto's hard cock she basically dry humping him, Naruto feeling this move his hips to mach her grinding his cock on her clit while pinching her nips trough her bra.

A few minutes in to this Naruto felt Mei's panties very wet so he began to speed up like a rabbit in the heat and after a few good grind she orgasm on his boxers and collapse on top "we are not done yet Mei-hime" he said and flip her no he was on top of her.

Removing her bra and panties he stop for a second to admire the view "you're really are beautiful Mei-hime" he told her Mei responded by giving a kiss while removing his boxers.

"Take me now Naruto-koi please I'm so soak right now I need you cock in me NOW!" she demanded from.

"Why off course Mizukage-sama but first tell me who this body belongs to" he was while teasing her by putting his cock near the entrance of her pussy and gridding it.

Mei whimpers at Naruto's teasing and shouted "YOURS NARUTO-KOI MY BODY IS ONLY FOR YOU AND ONLY YOU" she finish wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Good" was all he said and suddenly thrust his cock inside her, Mei let out a silent scream while her eye roll behind her head feeling Naruto's cock hitting her cervix she had a small orgasm at this.

Naruto seeing her small orgasm started to move to keep the momentum going in and out a quick pace earning him loud moan from Mei "yes Naruto-koi fuck my pussy ahh yes harder ahh faster" she said Naruto happily follow as he flip her now she was on top of him.

Mei saw Naruto had a very devilish smirk then she felt something pushing on her ass and look back to see a shadow clone that Naruto made "Naruto-koi honey what AHH MY ASS" she was interrupted from asking him when Naruto's clone entered her ass and started to go in and out matching the originals pace.

Mei can only describe this a pure pleasure as she was feeling both of her entrances being ravish by Naruto then she saw another shadow clone this time there were three of them one was making her suck on it cock while the other two was sucking on her nipples and pinching it.

Since tonight was their last night together Naruto made sure Mei would remember this as each of him and his clone were gang banging Mei Naruto felt Mei inner walls clamping on him along with the clone who was feeling Mei's ass also gripping on him so the two of them went faster while the clone was playing with her clit earning a moan from Mei who was currently sucking on the clone.

A few good thrust and Mei came hard so did Naruto and his clone on her and inside her each of them dispel leaving the original with a now unconscious but satisfied Mei, he then lay her next to him holding her lovingly while pulling up the blanket and went off to sleep

While this was happening Kurumi saw all this and was masturbating "hmm I got to let Naruto-koi try that on me fufu" she finish while imagining what she and Naruto would be doing.

**[Lemon end]**

The next day Him along with Kin, Tayuya, and Karin was at the gates "well this is it we'll be going back now I'll see you Mei remember to use the kunai if you want to talk or _have fun_" he told her while emphasizing on the last part.

"Yes Naru-kun I will and take care now" she finish and gave Naruto one last kiss before Naruto and his companion where gone in a crimson and gold light.

**-End**

**Me: okay that another chapter down **

**Naruto: hmm it took longer a bit**

**Me: well ya since it was my friends funeral**

**Naruto: ya so how did you manage to escape my girlfriends?**

**Me: I'll let you know in the next part**

**Naruto: why do I get the feeling of dread?**

**-Notes okay I've been ask who was in the last part with Naruto well you will have to find out on the next and why you ask why I had Naruto seal the three tails well I have plan for that okay officially this are the people in the harem**

**Kurumi**

**Anko**

**Kurenai**

**Hana**

**Yugao**

**Sasara (Fem saskue)**

**Izami (Fem Itachi since the polls are close she will be in)**

**Fuu**

**Yugito**

**Hinata **

**Temari**

**Fem haku**

**Mei**

**Konan (I have a plan for them to meet)**

**Karin**

**Tayuya**

**Kin**

**Okay I'll be adding I was thinking on 18 but I guess I could go for 21 but I'll stop their okay in my next fic though it will stay on 10 that it since this is my first then I'll go and include this three since most have pm me about it well it will be Tsume, Mikoto, and Tsunade I'll be removing Nibi sorry cause I have a plan for each tail beast so I'll be putting Tsunami why you ask well don't read too much of her so I'll be adding her and for thous who wanted Nibi sorry but good news I'll be putting her yes her on my next fic along with the others who were suggested to be added in my next fic**

**Ja Ne **


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Speech-"Hi"

Thought 'N' Mental communication -'Hi'

Jutsu- (Fire Release- grand fireball.)

Add on info/author speaking-{Hi}

**Demon/summons talking-"Hi"**

_Flash back-"Hi"_

Here we find Sarutobi engaging in war with his most fearsome enemy paper work truly a never ending creature that seems to multiply whenever he took his eyes of it for a second 'damn this thing it won't stop I need a distraction or I head will roll.'

His prayers were answer by flash of crimson and gold light the hidden anbu reacted and two got in front of the Hokage and another two were ready to attack as the light vanish the old men saw a crimson and blond hair and realize who it was Naruto he smile but before he could say anything he was interrupted.

"Fucking hell I'll never get use to that I feel like vomiting" said a red headed girl who was at Naruto's left side who was now on the floor and clenching her stomach trying not to vomit.

"Well you just have to Tayuya-chan you'll get use to it eventually" said the crimson/blond to now identify as Tayuya Sarutobi was about to say something when he was interrupted again.

"Easy for you to say fishcake that Jutsu of your is fucking disorienting fuck I fell like my dinner for a second their" reply the same girl again now the old men thought there were done and was now going to address him but another red headed girl with glasses beat him to it.

"Will you to shut up already were are in front of people if you two haven't notice" said the red headed girl with glasses clearly irk with the two her black hair companion seem to agree with her the two look to see the Hokage and his anbu guard.

"Ops hehe well this is embarrassing hehe everyone" they said in unison while rubbing the back of their head sheepishly as they recompose them self the anbu were going back but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Wait their something I need to tell and this concerns the village old men so have the anbu get the other Jonin, including the head clans, and", he stop and then he vanish in an instant and was now beside an anbu who wore a cat mask and whisper in a very husky tone "it nice to see you again Naeko-chan I miss your smell hmm you know I was right you look even more sexier acting professional it make me want to break that as I ravage you and have you moan my name as I do you over and over again tell the girls I said hi" he finish and return to his original spot.

Unbeknown to him Yugao was having chills and was very hot with a hint of blood coming down her nose from what Naruto said to her she tried her best to act professional but that just cause her to become more heated 'damn you Naru-kun when we get back I'm so going to make you pay' she though and shunshin to the dango stand.

The other look at him with a questioning look all he reply "I'll keep it to myself hehe" a few minutes later he was tackle by three blurs which was kissing his entire face the end result his face was covered by red, pink, and violet lipsticks after that well he was in daze.

"Um okay um what were we um doing again well come here the four of you let's takes this somewhere ells" he finish as he grab all four girls he was about to leave when the Hokage stop him "ahem Naruto your were saying something about an information concerning the village" he said and with that Naruto snap back to reality a little embarrass he could hear his girls giggling at him.

As the Jonin namely Asuma, Kakashi, Gai, Anko, Kurenai, Hana along with the clan head, Mikoto who took the head seat for the Uchiha clan and was looking at Naruto the whole of Naruto to be exact her thought were filled with images of him and her going at it, Tsume who has similar thoughts as she was also looking at Naruto, Hiashi, Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, Shibi.

"Okay seeing as everyone is here I will explain and please let me finish" he told them they nodded in response, as Naruto began to explain they were shock for three reasons well first Naruto had ended a war by defeating Yugura who was kage level and anger to learn that he was control by the same mask men who attack the village all thous years ago using the Kyubii.

Second is to learn that his companion Tayuya and Karin are two Uzumaki's and that they were held by Orochimaru which of course got them a worry but Naruto had explain that he was using them as mere told and that they can be trusted since they help in ending the war.

The last is Orochimaru's plan to destroy the village and capture Sasara which anger Mikoto 'I've lost one daughter I will not lose another' she thought vowing to herself to protect her.

"Well that the nuts shell and oh Mei-chan also want me to give you this scroll as a form of alliance and yes me and her are a couple along with the three of them also Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Naeko I'm not replacing any of you I love each and every one of my girls okay so push thous thought away" he said the last part to reassure them that he love them this of course gave them a sigh on relive.

"Okay Naruto good work this counts as two s-class and an A-class mission A-class since you were able to find and save two Uzumaki the second S-class is obtaining information about Orochimaru" the Hokage stated clearly happy that his Naruto who he considered him as his grandchild and in deep thought of what to do about his student.

"Okay the way I see it we go along with this, we pretend we don't know anything of late and prepare since the Chunin exam is not for two months and attack on the finals, the way I see it we have two opportunities

We have the element of surprise and don't worry I had this three in disguise so they won't be identify we can also hid the fact we are preparing for an invasion under the pretence of prepping for the Chunin exam

We know about the spy Kabuto we but let us not make a move yet on the day of the Chunin exam then capture him he has a big part in this since he is the right hand of Orochimaru.

So my plans is wait it out since we don't know what he'll be using then for the day of the invasion so we need to have some information, also another thing is to step up with the training for the Genin so they can be prepare for this" Naruto finish as the people were looking at him with gapping mouth including Hiashi and Shibi having thought of a plan while a certain Nara was thinking 'hmm should I invite him for a shogi match and have him in the strategic'

"Okay well go with your plan everyone here is to make preparation and the Jonin sensei are to further their training with their Genin team to have them prepare okay dismiss" The Hokage finish as they dismiss Sarutobi summon a monkey to deliver a letter to a certain white hair student of his.

Here we find Naruto and his girls in his compound finishing up his tour with Tayuya, Kin, Karin, "well that the whole compound okay lets have you three settle in okay" he finish with a smile on his face.

"Ya thank Naruto-kun it will be nice to relax now might as well try the indoor hot spring you have will you be joining us" Kin ask while putting her thing down in their new room it was large to fit all three of them and their things.

"Sorry I'll return later I've got to go visit a certain someone it been three weeks already and I have to talk to Sasara Kami knows She'll have questions for me" he said as he left the room but first went to the kitchen to get something to drink and saw said person and her mother.

"Sasara, Mikoto-sama what are you two doing here" he said in a shock voice then he was tackle by Sasara and started crying shock again but quickly regain his composure and hug her while trying to calm her down with comforting words a few minutes in she stop and regain her composure.

"Let me guess Sasara you want to ask me about something am I right?" he as her knowing full well it was about that incident over three weeks ago.

"Yes Naruto-kun I wanted to know how you knew my now sister" she said with a pleading eyes she wanted to know how he knew her older sister who she thought was her brother.

"Alright but first girls you can come out now I can trust you with this it either Mikoto already explain or not" he said as all seven of his girlfriend shown them self a little embarrass.

"Okay Sasara but let me finish now yes I know Itachi or her real name was Izumi she was my anbu guard at the time you know about what I hold and how the village treated me so she protected me" he started in nostalgic look remembering all the time she help him and protected him.

"She would also play with me and heck she even thought me some stealth so I can hide if ever she was not around I still remember what she look like her long raven black hair, her heart shape face, those red eye signifying her Sharingan and yet thous night color eyes that seem complement her face, her hourglass figure, and her fair skin" he said the other especially the two Uchiha look at him and thought of one thing 'is he in love with her?' oh only if they knew that she also love him as much as he loves her.

"On the night of the massacre she told me about the coup and took it upon herself to kill them I wanted her not to but she already made up her mind she also made me promise two things the first was not to tell anyone especially you Sasara and another is to look after you now don't think for a second I did for the promise no I wanted to because I didn't want you to be alone like me and it was the right things to do I hope you can forgive me for not telling you" he finish.

"No Naruto-kun I'm not angry knowing you and how you always follow through with your promises but in exchange we want to live here since it to lonely at the compound" she said with puppy eye Jutsu ready but she knew Naruto would agree.

"Okay you already pick out the room that fine well now this is done I'll fix us all a meal alright" he said and got up to make dinner.

In a secret location their where ten men wearing a black robe with red clouds a projection image appear "okay let us begin with this meeting Zetsu report" started the men with purple eyes that had four rings order a plant humanoid.

"Yes leader-sama it seems Yugura had fallen and so had the three tails I didn't see what happen cause of the debris but it would seems the Nine tails was the one who took him out here allow me to show you" finish the plant me, as he said his explanation a certain red eye was a bit taken back by the fact her Naruto was now this strong as the image began to appear they saw Naruto fight Yugura inside a crystal like dome, they also saw him summoning a dragon which was a surprise as they thought that contract was gone, they also saw him phase through the tidal wave of water.

"Hmm it would have seem that he has become extremely strong but not to worry he will fall to me a god now Kisame, Itachi you are to gather information on your target but do not engage alight dismiss" he finish and each of the projection were gone.

"Hmm hey Itachi look like that gaki is strong good hehe this should be fun" said the shark men Kisame he has blue skin a human shark like appearance he had his sword Sameda strap on his back wrap around some bandages.

"So it would have seem" said *Itachi* but in her mind 'it seem my Naru-kun has indeed become strong and very handsome hmm I wish I could be with him also very sexy ahh damnit now I'm all horny I'll take care of this later' she finish her thought and started her mission.

**[Lemon warning]**

Here find Naruto licking Hana's pussy while Kurenai was on top of him ridding his dick in cowgirl position while fingering Anko and Yugao "ahh yes Naruto-koi lick my or bitches pussy ahh" Hana said as she moan loudly as she felt his tongue inside.

"Yes Naru-koi fuck my pussy harder ahh faster ahh that it yes" Kurenai said as she moan as she felt his cock hitting her cervix almost entering her and as Naruto was moving his hips faster.

"Ahh yes finger my pussy Naruto-koi/Foxy-kun" both Yugao and Anko said as they felt his finger playing with their wet walls and occasionally slightly pinching their clit a few minutes and each of them orgasm.

Kurenai got off Naruto with a content smile as she felt him inside her, she really miss him so then Naruto got to Hana and put her on all fours and began to thrust inside her doggy style "ahh yes fuck you bitch Naruto-koi harder ahh yes faster make me completely yours" she said in-between moan, Naruto happy oblige and speed up his pace and fuck her like an animal she moan even louder as he was fucking her like he was in the heat "yes more ahh more" she moan few more minute in and she was close "yes Naruto-koi 'm cumming" she orgasm and lay down.

He then turn his attention to Anko as she kiss him hungrily as she lay down on top of him and position his cock a at her entrance and thrust in hard she yelp but was muffled by Naruto who was as she began to move so did Naruto matching her pace, Anko moan inside his mouth as she felt pleasure from his cock "yes ahh I miss this ahh yes Naruto fuck my pussy let me feel you more" she moan Naruto follow as he move even faster and harder on his thrust hitting her cervix she felt both pleasure and pain which she love she then felt him bit on her neck she yelp at the pain but was shadow by the pleasure she felt, few more minutes in she was feeling her orgasm, "yes foxy-kun I close more ahh more ahh fuck me more I'm cumming" she orgasm and was prolonged as Naruto thrust a little.

He then let he lay on his bed as he move toward Yugao and kiss her passionately "well Yugao-chan shall we" his response was her on top of him in a cowgirl position as she then inserted his cock inside her a started humping him going in and out of him, Naruto not wanting to be out done grab the squeeze her breast and pinch her nipples while moving his hips he ark his back so could suck on her nipples she moan at this "yes more suck on my nipple more Naru-koi more ahh" she moan as she felt him go faster she moan even more from this he then got of the bed and held her and was now fucking her while standing up. Yugao wrap her legs around him allowing him to enter further a few minutes in she felt her orgasm "I'm close Naru-koi I'm cumming" as she orgasm Naruto could feel her wet juices covering his cock in it.

Naruto also feeling his own orgasm lay Yugao next to the three of them as he came covering them in his white liquid "well I want nothing more than to continue this but we have are team assignment tomorrow hehe so let us rest shall we" he said and lay next to them.

**[Lemon end]**

The next morning each of them took and clean each other and had breakfast he had also gave his gifth to them

"Anko chan this here is a scroll to the serpent clan with this you may summon the Hydra boss and ask him/her permission to be their summoner also they could also teach you their own style as well" he said and Anko kiss Naruto a grab the scroll "thank you Naru-kun now I'm fully separated from that men" she finish and kiss him again Naruto happily return the kiss.

"Kurenai this here is a necklace the eye of illusion this said to amplify Genjutsu I have already ask Kurumi-chan about this and she said it was the real deal" he finish the necklace was small but not to small it had gold ring and in the middle was a blood slit gem eye "thank you Naru-kun I'll put this in good use" she said as she kiss him.

"Hana for you I have this chakra claws it very sharp also knowing your element is lightning you can channel it through this for devastating effects" he finish {A.N just imagine Koga's in inuyasha which I do not own} "thank you my mate I'll make good use of this" she said and kiss him.

"Yugao this here is a katana it blade is made from chakra adamantium which had been refined to make strong and light" he said and true to his word the sword did feel light like there was no wait to it at all she had thank him by kissing him heavily for this Naruto knew about her love for sword.

"Well girls shall we" he said he was about to leave when Kurenai stop him "oh Naru-kun" her tone send shiver down her spine he look back and ask "yes Kurenai-chan?" he ask while looking at her evil sweet smiling face "since you forgot about your tent you won't be having ramen for an entire month got it" she finish and all the girls Shunshin to the Hokage tower leaving a stun and mortified Naruto "NOOOOO!"

**-END**

**Me: second cliff well maybe not**

**Naruto: YOU! Why**

**Me: why what?**

**Naruto: Why had you make me go for a month without the food of the gods**

**Me: I don't know what you are talking about right girls?**

**Naruto: like I'll fall for that oh well Might as well sneak and eat some ramen they never find out ha-ha**

**The four ice queens/Girlfriends: oh really Naruto-kun *evil sweet smile***

**Naruto: Kurenai-chan, Anko-chan, Hana-chan, Yugao-chan *sweating like bullets* I was um kidding I won't do anything like that**

**Anko: okay but just in case Nick-san would you please**

**Me: alight sorry men *pull the lever trapping Naruto who was now tied down***

**Naruto: *struggling to get free* Nick how could you**

**Me: hmm you say something hmm their gone oh well bye**

**-notes okay here in a sneak peek in my next story not the next chapter**

Naruto was staring at his mother with so much hate in his eyes and letting so much KI the whole room felt heavy "I thought you were dead and you were alive all this time did you know how much alone I was always cry wanting to know if my parent ever love me did you know they called you a whore for giving birth to a demon and did you know I was stab, burn, bit, and cut well do you" he spat out Kushina only shock.

"Well let me show you" he rip his shirt of and they all gasp as they saw scars and a deep burn mark that says demon on it along with cuts throughout his upper body

"I'm sorry I didn't know they told me you had died along with your father if I had know I would have never left you please just give me another chance" she said and received a slap on the face and was knock to the ground she look up and saw his eyes were red slit like a fox.

"Bullshit you could have made sure I was instead you believe the word of some people that I was dead well they were right I did die but on my eleven birthday when a certain woman who I thought had similar burden betray me and the old men lie to me of pretending that I had no parents that boy is long die and reborn as the one who hold the Yin-Yang element as of right now I drop the name Uzumaki for now on refer to me as Naruto for I am an orphan with no parents come Haku, Zabuza we are leaving as I promise I will help you end this war" he was about to leave when Kushina stop him.

"Please Sochi don't leave me please let me stay by your side I'll do anything" she pleaded to him Naruto turn around a gaze upon her eyes to see if she was telling the truth "no I can no longer see you as a mother I grown up without a need of a parent but you truly want to be my side and will do anything" he said.

"Yes anything as long as I can be by your side and make amends" she said Naruto was on her side and whisper something to her and her eyes widen "do that and you may be at my side and we could restart things I will wait until the end of the week" he said and leave

A week has pass since then Naruto was able to kill Yugura whit his Yin Release dark ball rasengan it was night time as he made his way to the tent he saw Kushina in her night gown "so have you made your decision Kushina" he ask with an emotionless tone.

She turn around and Naruto saw her wearing a black lace bra and sting panties "yes I have" she said and walk towards Naruto and gave him a kiss on the lips and place his hand on her breast and pussy.

**That it the next story shall be an anti-hero like Naruto with Yin and Yan as his elements along with his wind also as you see he will pair with Kushina there will be bashing and among other things so wait for it**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Speech-"Hi"

Thought 'N' Mental communication -'Hi'

Jutsu- (Fire Release- grand fireball.)

Add on info/author speaking-{Hi}

**Demon/summons talking-"Hi"**

_Flash back-"Hi"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Naruto universe or the move Naruto uses aside from my own idea**

Naruto arrive at the academy looking like dread having been block off from his favorite food ramen he could only blame himself for forgetting such a simple thing as he made it back to his old class room his classmates notice him looking down "hey wonder what happen to Naruto" ask Kiba.

"Well apparently Kurenai-san cut him off ramen for at least a month" reply Sasara, the class including Iruka look at Naruto with pity they knew his love for ramen Iruka being the big-brother that he is decided to cheer him up "hey Naruto" Iruka said and Naruto look up only for Iruka to look at his eyes that seem to devoid of life 'crap she really did a number on him hope this works' he thought.

"Say Naruto after the month I'll treat you to ramen" he said 'and hopefully have enough money for myself' he thought, Naruto hearing this perk up "thank you Iruka-sensei thank" he said with anime tears the class just shook their heads at his antics 'yup he back' they thought in unison.

"Okay first I just want to say I'm proud of each and every one of you for your accomplishment in making Genin and it has been my joy to have taught all of you" Iruka finish with a smile on his face he was happy for them especially Naruto who he view as his brother.

"Okay I will now announce the teams" he started with team 1-6 "okay team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi your Jonin sensei is Asuma next team 9 is still active team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburamen and Sakura Haruno your Jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi, Next team 7 will be Sasara Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga and Sai your Jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" he said shocking the people who were in their they had assume Naruto pass before any of the could ask they heard Iruka announce "as for Naruto due to certain event he is given the title of elite Genin and is on Team 11 your jonin sensei will be Anko Mitarashi" he then duck as the glass shattered and reveling a flag the says *The sexy and property of Naruto A.K.A foxy-kun Anko Mitarashi*.

Naruto seeing this chuckle slightly seeing this "okay now where is my favorite plush toy" she said and saw Naruto wave at her in an instant she sitting on his lap both her legs where together in a diagonal way and snuggling in his chest some of the girls namely Sasara and Hinata were jealous they had know of his relationship with her over the week tough they knew about his CRA statues so they still have a chance with him.

Then the door open reveling a red eye woman glaring at Anko "Anko what are you doing!?" said the red eye woman who was fuming at her it seems.

Anko look at her and smirk "well I'm snuggling my fox plush toy that what I'm doing jealous Kurenai-chan" Anko said with wink Kurenai was about to say something till Kakashi interrupted.

"Um we do have something to do right oh and hey Naruto" Kakashi finish with his signature eye smile Naruto and Anko widen their eyes then look up at the sky through the window the people were wondering what they were doing while Kurenai just sigh at their antics.

"Okay the sky is not falling on us so the question is who are you and what did you do with Kakashi or is it your Genjutsu Kurenai-chan?" Naruto ask while trying to dispel what she thought was a Genjutsu knowing Kakashi would be at least two hours late.

"Um no this isn't a Genjutsu and this is really me is it really hard to believe that I can be early for once?" he ask and both of them nodded meaning they don't believe him Kakashi just deadpan at their antics 'what I can be early if I wanted to maybe' he thought then Asuma came in to get this in track.

"Okay we have all are laughs but let's get this going team 10 with me oh and Naruto thanks for the cigar and bake goods as well Aya-chan said hi by the way" Asuma said Naruto nodded in response he had deliver some cigars he found while exploring the compound in his last mission or rather his clone as for the bake good he got it from a bakery in Kiri before he left.

"Alight team 7 with me to the roof top oh and you can come in now Sai" Kakashi said then a pale white kid with short black hair vest shirt with red straps, black pants and a tanto on his back.

"Hello I'm Sai nice to meet all of you" he said with a fake smile that most of the rookie recognize before they left Hinata and Sasara gave Naruto a quick kiss in the check which surprise him a bit especially Sasara.

"What was that for you two?" he ask the two of them who just giggle at him and didn't answer and left 'looks like they want to be in the harem Naru-kun and in any other indication so does Sasara's mom as well very Kinky fufu" Kurumi said and send some images trough Naruto of a possible three-way.

Naruto blush but manage to suppress it though his little friend twitch a bit which did not go unnoticed by Anko who was still on his lap and smirk "oh! Did foxy-kun had some naughty images bad foxy-kun you need to be punish" she said emphasizing the last part Kurumi being a teas send him some very naughty images of Anko's so-called punishment this time Naruto wasn't able to hold his blush just then Kurenai was between them.

"Okay the enough Anko-chan you know you can't do that" she stated Naruto sigh in relive "without me helping you with hispunishment come along team 8" she said before getting her team and left, again Kurumi send him image of that.

Naruto was a little red now but manage to recompose himself "okay Anko-chan let's go to where we need to be" he said seriously though he knew already where they need to go so the shunshin to training ground 44 or the forest of death.

"Okay so we'll skip the introduction part since we already know each other and I don't really need to test you since you know already the concept we'll do the mission tomorrow okay" she said.

"Okay so how did you get me as your student Anko-chan not that I'm complaining in all juts curious is all" he asks her wondering how she got him as her student.

"Well you see we had a draw lots to see who will get you and I won naturally of course" she said with a smirk.

Naruto just look at her a bit questionably but shrug it off "alight so want to get something to eat I'm buying" he said in an instant both of them where in Anko's favorite dango stand 'should have seen that coming" he thought.

That night Naruto went back a little early since Anko had something to do in the T.I department when he got home he saw Mikoto "hey Mikoto-san" he greeted.

She smile "hello Naruto-kun so early?" she said Naruto thought where that –Kun part came from he though then realize that Sasara's mom has a crush on him.

He wanted to confirm it now and ask if their might be some complication since he like Sasara but also, he had a crush on her since he was little when Izumi introduce him to her "Mikoto-san where did that Kun part came from hmm does Mikoto-chan have a crush on me" he said in a husky tone that made Mikoto blush she did have a crush on him since he help her woken up from her long coma and she did admit that he was handsome she already ask her daughter she was okay with it so long as they share.

"What if I do Naruto-kun what will you do hmm" she ask in a playful manner Naruto on the other hand had an idea he went over her and gave her a kiss Mikoto's eyes widen at that Naruto on the other hand was expecting her to push him back but to his surprise she deepen the kiss after which he notice that they were in her bed room.

**[Lime warning]**

To further shock Naruto it was then Mikoto then grab Naruto's hand and place it on her rather well develop breast Naruto's mind went on instincts and started to give her breast a small squeeze which earn him a moan from her.

Then Mikoto went and unzip the zipper of his pants and pull out his cock and started stocking it she heard him moan at her action, not want to be out done Naruto had his hand travel to her private are inserting his through her blouse and her panties.

Naruto then place two finger inside her and started to play with her inner wet walls and on occasion her clit, Mikoto gasp at this then the two separated and undress now both naked they started to kiss again this time there tongue clash for dominance while Naruto was playing with her pussy Mikoto was stroking his cock.

A few minutes in and Naruto had won and explore her mouth getting a good taste of her after which Naruto had her explore his own mouth "hmm you taste very sweet like ramen Naru-kun" she said to him.

"And your pussy juice taste very sweet as well Miko-chan" he said licking his finger his action cause Mikoto to shiver in delight then Naruto got down and started to lick her pussy while his free hand were groping her breast and pinching her nipple "yes hmm that it lick my pussy ahh yes my ahh breast and ahh nipple feel so good more Naru-kun" she said in between her moan.

Then Naruto bit her clit slightly this cause Mikoto to spasm in delight at his action then she felt his tongue enter her pussy and started licking it this cause her to moan even louder "yes ahh yes Naru-koi lick my pussy play with my breast ahh" Naruto then put three finger inside and lick her outer pussy causing her to moan even more "ahh I'm close Naru-koi yes I'm cumming" she hit her orgasm and Naruto drank her juice.

"Hmm that was good now let me pleasure you" she said and push him onto the bed and stated to lick the head of his cock causing Naruto to moan a bit then went down sucking on his cock "oh Kami you good at this Miko-chan" he said while Mikoto was sucking on him.

"Why tank you Naru-koi now let me use this" she went and use her E-cup breast and gave him a tit job feeling her soft and yet firm breast he moan even more his pre-cum leak seeing this Mikoto suck on the tip of his dick and suck on it. "hmm your pre-cum taste salty and sweet I could get use to this but I want to taste your cum even more" she said and proceeded to give him a deep throat with every length she went down Naruto was fighting not to cum then she got all his length down this cause him to cum holding after that she release her hold on his dick.

**[Lime end]**

"Now let get to the main course shall we" she said and position herself on top of him she was about to plunge his dick inside her but then she heard the door open down stairs announcing the other have come back she grumble a little.

"Maybe next time Miko-chan let greet everyone down stairs" he said Mikoto reluctantly nodded but was disappointed that her Naruto-time was interrupted Naruto seeing this gave her a passionate kiss which she return hungrily.

"Okay next time let get dinner and get to know each other more okay my treat okay will that be okay with you" he ask hopping that this would remove her disappointment from the interruption.

"Why that would be lovely Naru-kun oh and you better tell my daughter about your feeling to fair in all" she said while still on top of him he nodded and promise he would just the waiting the right time for that.

Following the week Naruto and Anko were doing some C-rank now you may ask why well Anko didn't want to do any D-rank mission though it did state that they should so Naruto solve that by using his shadow clone to do thirty d-rank mission after they were done they were eligible to do a C-rank mission which off course involve escorting and delivery not to heavy.

Also he was dating Mikoto to get her know her better he had took her to a restaurant called the red leaf dragon which was one of the most exclusive restaurant in Konoha she had ask her how did he get reservation which he reply saying "oh the owner owes me a favor" and they spent the night eating and chatting with each other.

Next came the night he was going to meet with Sasara and Hinata for him it was a good time as any to admit his feeling towards them he still recalls the night and how it went.

**_Flashback_**

Naruto had invited both Hinata and Sasara to a lake area that he found near his house he had his shadow clone blindfolded them to add some dramatic flair "okay this is it oh Kami I feel like I'm proposing to you" he said then suddenly he heard giggle out of nowhere he knew he was alone since Kurumi was with the girls so where did thous come from? He pushed thous thought aside and concentrated on the task at hand.

Then he saw both Sasara and Hinata arrive the clone had unbind their blind folds off them, the sight that they saw was beautiful there in the clear blue lake was crystal flower that were blue and crimson, the moonlight seems to eliminate and shine them, next they saw a table for three which was under a large oak tree which had crystal on them the different is that they look like vines which was lighten by the candles.

"It beautiful" they said in unison look at the place where Naruto wanted to meet them they knew he was going to do something and if it what they think it is then this night will be the best night they will have.

"No you two beautiful" they spun around and blush they saw Naruto smiling at them so warmly, so lovingly then he step close to both of them and kiss each of them passionately first was Sasara then Hinata after which he whisper to them softly "I love you both" he said.

Both Sasara and Hinata heart went up at his confession the men they love, the men who had help them trough their ordeals, who had been by their side he confess on loving them all the sudden tears of joy came the next thing Naruto knew he was being hug and kiss by the both of them "we love you two Naruto-kun" they said to him.

"Hey let eat shall we my hime's" he said they nodded to him so they sat down and ate the night away having a great night to themselves after which they rested with him for the night no sex just sleep they didn't want to ruin such a pleasant evening

_**Flashback ends**_

He smile at that memory then he thought of both mother and daughter sharing him well if ever he found Izumi and somehow convince her to come back then the whole family is complete.

'Ohh is Naru-kun thinking a four way with a mother and her daughter's very naughty Naru-kun fufu" Kurumi said who was watching everything go down and was horny at what she saw.

'Oh is my little vixen horny from what she saw hmm you know it not very nice to watch on people I may have to punish you now" he said and suddenly Kurumi was strap down on a table all the sudden a clone emerge with a dildo and the rest you guess.

The next day they were summon to the mission hall on their way in they saw team seven "oh hey Sasara-chan, Hinata-chan, Kakashi, and Sai going to get a mission?" Naruto greeted and ask.

"Well we were hoping to get a C-class mission then thous dreaded D-class mission especially that cat mission Kami I just want to fillet that cat" Sasara spat out.

"Oh you mea Tora-chan she doesn't seem so bad once you get to know her well at first she was hostile but after a few good fish here and their then a back rub she's nice why are you guys having such a trouble with her" Naruto's word shock the people how she describe what they assume was the Nib's descendant or a demon.

"How are you able to talk lightly of that damn hell spun that cat nearly scratch my face off and gave us at least a whole day's catch I don't believe this how?" Sasara ask him in shock on how someone was in good terms with that cat.

"Okay to prove that I'll finder I assume she is lost again?" Naruto ask there was a collective nods from all of them, "alight then I'll be back give me a few minute or so" he said and left the people inside though still didn't believe him to be back in a few minutes but five minutes later he came back with a black cat that had a ribbon around its neck in his arms purring as he scratch behind her left ear.

"THE HELL NARUTO!" they all scream in unison on how Tora and Naruto was comfortable with each other to further shock them Tora was rubbing on his chest snuggling herself in his chest rather affectionately.

"See told you she wasn't that bad well Tora-chan sorry that I have to cut it short but next time I'll bring some fresh cook salmon okay promise" after he said that Tora got off like she understood what he said a left 'is he the devil or something to get that close to that cat is unheard off' was the thought of everyone present in the room minus Anko who was on the floor laughing at the site and was proud of her student.

Sarutobi shook his head and clear his throat to get everyone's attention and Anko who recompose herself "alright today there will be a joint mission between team 7 and team 11 now bring the client in."

The door open to reveal a grey bearded old men with a dark v-neck shirt and short pants "what this I ask for ninja's to escort me not a bunch of kids" he said getting a tick mark from them he further scan till his eye saw Naruto and recognize him "HOY SHIT! You're the guy that saved me from those bandits" he said now thous who didn't know Naruto's mission was now eyeing him.

"Ahh I remember you yes it was on a patrol mission I did on that mission I had oh and Tazuna-san was it" he ask he nodded in response "well do not underestimate my fellow ninja's alright you seen what I'm capable of unless you have something to hide that would warrant this?" he ask questionably.

Tazuna was sweating a bit he couldn't let them know or their will be no hope for the wave village "um no this is fine hehe now let me introduce myself I'm Tazuna master bridge builder as for the mission is to escort me to the wave" he said the nodded.

"alight all of will be leaving in two hour to prepare for a month mission now team 7 you may go as for team 11 stay for awhile" he said in his Hokage voice they nodded and left team 11 with the Hokage, "now Naruto-kun what do you think of Tazuna?" he ask.

"Well I know his hiding something this mission is not C-ran it close to B-rank or A-rank depending on who we face and I know for a fact why he is doing this you two know Gato" he ask the both of them nodded "well from my last mission I was able to gather that Gato was also helping in funding Yugura's army and also drying out the wave village so my guess is you want me and Anko-chan to take him out?" he said to the age old men.

"Very perceptive of you Naruto-kun" he said Naruto just shrug it off "well you are correct in assumption your secondary mission is to take out Gato use whatever method you have to and the rest I don't need to tell you seeing as you're going to do it any way Naruto-kun" he said and Naruto smirk he plan on killing this teme and have his money handed to the people of the wave.

After they were dismiss Naruto made some Kage bunshin to tell both Kurenai, Hana, Kin, Tayuya, and Karin that he'll be gone for a month and went to prep for the mission he wore an Anbu dark green vest with his long selves shirt and dark cargo pants and combat booths, his weapon was already with him his hidden blade was on both his wrist his kunai and shuriken was in a seal he made so he could instantly summon them along with his sword, he also had two tattoo on both his shoulder which symbolizes his summon partners.

Naruto lightning sunshine to the gate surprising thous he smirk "hey everyone sorry for the sudden entrance but I didn't want to do a *Kakashi* hehe" then he felt a pair of arm sun hi around and a lips grace his own and he saw it was Hana she let go then he was kiss again by Kurenai then follow by Kin, Tayuya *a little more heatedly*, the Karin after which he was in daze of the moment "okay um what was that for not that I didn't want it mind you but that was forwardly" he said.

"Well since your be gone for a month we wanted to say good bye properly and please be careful alight" Kurenai said a little sadden by him leaving again but it was a life of a ninja she had only hope the he would be safe even though she knew he was strong but still he was her lover of course.

"Behime don't worry everything will be fine okay it will go by quickly the goes for you girls as well don't worry alright" he said to them and said their goodbye to them then went off to start the wave mission.

'Oh I almost forgot to relive Kurumi-chan from her punishment' he thought inside of his mind Kurumi was relive of her punishment she pass out from the pleasure she felt, she didn't know where Naruto had learn to do this but was not about to complain Naruto kiss her mentally and let her rest he would see her later tonight.

**-End**

**Note okay this part of the chapter was for Naruto to have some romance with Mikoto, Hinata, and Sasara so their relationship can start.**

**Also sorry for the long update had some school stuff to take care of such as completing requirements and registering for next 2****nd**** semester early **

**The other thing is my next story will start up soon so be ready for it**

**Next time will be the wave mission well Ja ne**


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Speech-"Hi"

Thought 'N' Mental communication -'Hi'

Jutsu- (Fire Release- grand fireball.)

Add on info/author speaking-{Hi}

**Demon/summons talking-"Hi"**

_Flash back-"Hi"_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Naruto universe or the move Naruto uses aside from my own idea**_

The trip to the wave country was pleasant thought slow due to Tazuna needing rest there was still no attack till Naruto spotted a puddle he then use his sensor ability and discover it was two ninja were hiding under a genjutsu Naruto sigh and thought 'now this is just sad I'm mean Kurenai would practically be piss at the sight of such a poor genjutsu might as well put them out might as well ask them some question' then he made a sealess Jutsu (Wood Release-wood vine) suddenly the two ninja jump out of the way.

Naruto had anticipated this and went to summon his sword and charge forward using his speed to his advantage Naruto doge an incoming chain and got behind the first guy then knock him out "brother! You'll pay for that" he said and charge at him.

Naruto shook his head as the other charge at him in a split second he side step at the last second and move past him then in one spin he use (Ryukansen-dragon coiling flash) he aimed it at the back of his neck knocking him out every look at him "well from my bingo book it seems we have the two demon brother Anko-chan when they wake up how about making them sing?" he ask her.

Anko grin evilly "why thank you Naru-kun I was getting board so this two play thing will do tie them up and wake them" she said Naruto happy oblige he then wrap them in the same wood vine then use a water Jutsu to wake them up after which Anko went what Anko does beast a minute later you could hear girlish screams.

After she was done she had killed them and put their head in a storage scrolls and gave it to Naruto since he was the one that caught them "alight this two were working with Zabuza the demon of the mist look like this mission just went to a simple C-rank to an A-rank so the question is Tazuna will you confess or should I make you sing as well" she said with a sickening sweet voice/smile that send shiver down the old men spine and almost gave him a heart attack.

Tazuna went on explaining about the current situation on the wave country how Gato was killing and kidnapping the people why taxing them greatly along with how the women were being use as sex slaves this made the female greatly piss about that information they were planning on finding the slime pig to either gut him or worst.

Naruto on his part knew Zabuza since he heard from Mei that he fled after the fail attempt on killing Yugura he can tell him the bloodline war was over to avoid unnecessary confrontation if not he could challenge him to a swords men's duel 'wait I should just fight him I didn't get a chance to fight one of the seven swords men I could always just inform him afterwards' he finish his thought as Kakashi said something like it too much for us though he knew Naruto could handle this but he was unsure for the other.

"Well I say we still do it we can't just abandon this people who need help and I never back down from a challenge so I don't know about you guys but I'm staying" he said confidently.

"Well if Naruto-kun is staying so am I" Sasara said then went to his right side and held his arm.

"The same goes for me this Gato need to be thought a lesson on abusing women" Hinata said and got to his right side Sai just nodded why thinking on gather more info on Naruto for Danzo.

"Well there you have it Tazuna look like we are staying thought I'll send a messenger dog for some backup" Kakashi said and summon a dog messenger and went straight back to Konoha to inform the Kage of the current status of the mission.

In Konoha Sarutobi was reading an orange book while giggling like a pervert till a dog suddenly appear with a message he finish reading it "look like their mission went from C-A Rank Anbu!" Yugao appear from her hiding spot "deliver this message to team 8 tell them they are to go in as back up for team 7 & 11 also you'll be going as well for team 11's mission go" he said Yugao nodded then vanish.

Back with are travelers after the boat had drop them off at the docks nearing the wave village Naruto could feel the KI around the mist and it was pointing at their client then he saw a white snow rabbit "hmm what a white snow rabbit doing hear it not winter unless EVERYONE GET DOWN" Naruto shouted the last part Kakashi went and drop his team and Anko drop Tazuna.

As a large blade was zero in on them Naruto had already unseal his sword then with an upward slash he knock the blade in the air in the other direction landing on the ground as a men with pale skin, muscular figure, spiky black hair, brown eyes, he wore a bandage mask and baggy pants, on his chest was a belt that Naruto had assume where he held his sword.

"Zabuza Momochi demon of the hidden mist part of the seven swords men and wielder of the sword kubikiribocho the decapitating carving knife" Naruto said then unsheathe his blade then he put the sheath on his left side.

"So you know me kid huh and that was good slash kid hmm what do we have hear copy-cat Kakashi Hatake and Snake Mistress Anko Mitarashi no wonder the demon brothers failed" he said as the other got back up.

"Nope that was him as well Sasara, Hinata, Sai the three of you guard the client we'll take care of Zabuza" Kakashi order, Sasara was on Tzuna's front Hinata was on his left while Sai was on his right.

"No all of you Guard Tazuna Zabuza I challenge you to a swords men's duel and by the rule of the swords men you must accept and tell your companion to get down" Naruto said the Kakashi and Anko were about to protest till the look at his eyes it was serious they knew when he is like this it best not to interfere.

"You either got the biggest pair or just plain stupid fine no other Jutsu aside from Kenjutsu and Haku get down from that tree this is a fight between us so don't interfere" he said as a mask ninja came out of no ware this ninja was wearing a brown pin strap kimono that reach till his knee over that was a green haori with white trimmings and around the waist as a sash and platoon sandals then the mask ninja spoke and they identify it was female "yes Zabuza-sama" she said

"Ready go" he said then he charge at Naruto he was going cleave him on his right side but Naruto block it with his sword.

Naruto thrust Zabuza's sword then he went on slashing him which he block, they then jump out and gave each other so space for a second then their blade collide Naruto was slashing right while Zabuza was slashing right sparks began to ignite as they attack, doge and block each other's attack then Naruto went for an upper cut slash Zabuza did block it but was surprise when he was launch in the air it seem Naruto lifted some restriction seals to add more power to his slash, Naruto then jump in the air and attack him Zabuza block that attack but was send to the ground he was stun a bit but quickly shook it off as Naruto was coming down at him with his sword be block it and send him back, Naruto landed and both charge again while having a happy/blood thirsty grin.

To thous who didn't know Naruto's skill was at awe with his skill in keeping up with Zabuza while the Jonin's knew that both sizing each other up to know each individual's strength.

Naruto and Zabuza then collided with their blades forming an X mark the look on each other their blade spark as they held their stance till Zabuza spoke "hmm you're good kid but not enough to beat me so why don't you just give the old men up and I'll let you and your friends go" he said.

"Zabuza don't take me for a fool you and I both know we are holding back so why go work for someone like Gato you know he'll just backstab you in the end" Naruto told him as they jump out of their position.

Zabuza smirk under his mask "you as well huh I figure form your stance alone tells me you no push over as for why I'm working for Gato I need the money to take put Yugura" he said then he heard Naruto laugh he narrow his eyes on him and said "what so funny kid."

The other too wanted to find out what was funny well thous who didn't know his mission after all "well it funny cause Gato was also funding Yugura so in a way you're working for the other side" he stop as Zabuza along with his companion where both shock and piss then Naruto continue "besides you're looking at the men who took out Yugura and end the bloodline also the new Mizukage is someone I'm close with you also might know her Mei Terumi" he finish this shock Zabuza even further this kid just ended the war.

"You ended Yugura and end the bloodline war ha don't make me laugh" he was interrupted when a voice that Naruto know all too well and was surprise to see hear of all place.

"Actually my boyfriend is correct he did defeat Yugura and end the bloodline war" the voice came out and everyone saw with envy at the girls side why cause this person was hugging Naruto on his back side along with how beautiful she look.

"Why hello Mei-hime never thought we see each other again" he then turn around only to be caught in a very heated kiss from Mei Haku blush at the sight of this thankfully her mask hid her blush while Anko, Sasara, Hinata was eyeing her kiss their men they would ask how does Naruto know her obviously cause he called her Hime the other were just slack jaw.

"Ahem you know back in the old days such thing are" Ao was interrupted when both Naruto and Mei look at him with the devil's smile along with a dark aura "Ao shut up or we'll kill you" they said in unison AO was think what did he say.

As Mei recompose herself and gaze on Zabuza "Zabuza Momochi you are to comeback with us to Kiri and be part of the seven swordsmen as I am reforming them also to be an Kenjutsu instructor don't worry I remove that part of the graduation exam so you don't have to worry" she said in an authorities tone she then yelp as Naruto suddenly grab her ass.

"Did I ever tell you that you sound sexy when you're in your ordering people around?" he in a very seductive voice it send chills down every women where there "but Mei-chan we are having a duel since I didn't get the chance with Chojuro okay" he finish then gave her a small kiss.

Mei sigh she knew once he is in that mood their no stopping him "fine just don't kill him okay" she told him Naruto nodded then went and sheathe his blade.

"Well then Zabuza let end this shall we" he said and got to his stance and twisted his sword on it reveres side.

"Heh alight kid let end this" he said and both of them charge at each other it was in an instant they saw Zabuza was in the air and Naruto had unsheathe his blade as Zabuza drop down they saw a small crater like upward slash or like a scar in his upper body "don't worry he'll be fine he's just knock out since I use the reverse side of my sword also the move I use was the final form of the Hiten Misurugi called Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki or flash of the heavenly dragon I won't go into details aside from you have to be very fast to use this move" he said everyone look at astonishingly at his move it was incredibly quick.

"That was incredible Naru-kun but since he's knock out we have to wait for him to wake up any place we could stay" Mei ask this is where Tazuna snap back to reality.

"Well if it a place to stay we could all go for my house since it near her anyway" he said and the other nodded in agreement but then they look to Zabuza's companion.

Naruto seeing this said "oh don't worry about her since the fight is over I have won as by the rules since I knock him out he'll have to do something for me also I need to rest as well since that move is taxing on the body itself so Kakashi mind giving me a lift" he ask Kakashi agree and carried him on his back "thank Kakashi we'll let talk about this later see you all later when I wake up" he finish as he slept.

**-End **

**Note a thank you for Duanemaster for pointing out the error I had with chapter 12 I had it deleted sorry for thous were reading**


	16. Notice

**Notice- nope sorry still the next chapter is still in the works my next story NUN: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the rising storm is out please read I'll update within a week cause I'm thinking of doing a crossover but for now enjoy the story **


End file.
